


Innocence

by sarycaine



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarycaine/pseuds/sarycaine
Summary: [AU! di How To Save a Life]Se Abigail Caine non prendesse mai l'aereo per NYC per seguire suo padre per cercare Nick Murdoch, l'omicida dei coniugi Spellman, non conoscendo mai Mac Taylor nella grande mela?Se in realtà Abigail Caine e Tim Speedle, nonostante il rapporto di amicizia profondo, provassero qualcosa di più per l'altro e ammettessero a sé stessi (e all'altro) i propri sentimenti? Se fosse un problema di famiglia a salvare Tim dal triste destino che lo avrebbe atteso alla McCauley Jewelers?Piccola nota: Voglio farvi sapere che questa FF ha una nota più romantica che poliziesca e i Mala Noche non sono quella potente banda malavitosa come nella serie televisiva.





	1. Prima di iniziare

Ciao a tutti! Benvenuti in questa nuova Fanfiction.

Prima di iniziare a pubblicare questa storia, ho deciso di fare una piccola premessa: come avrete intuito, questa storia è un'AU, un alternate universe, della Fanfiction "How to Save a life". 

L'ispirazione è venuta guardando il film "Sliding Doors", la storia alla base della fanfiction "principale" la conoscete: Horatio ha avuto una figlia da una compagna di liceo di nome Elizabeth; alla figlia che nasce a luglio del 1978 viene imposto il nome "Abigail Grace", ha frequentato le scuole a New York, dove ha conosciuto Donald Flack Jr e la sorella Samantha, il primo lavora presso il dipartimento di polizia e la seconda dopo un periodo non proprio legale, lavorerà sempre presso la polizia di New York, ma per la sezione delle relazioni con i media.

Nella FF "originale" in un giorno del 2004 per un omicidio che lo porta a New York, Horatio porta con sé la figlia Abigail che conosce Mac Taylor, che diventerà suo marito e padre dei suoi figli, ma che succederebbe se Abigail per una febbre da cavallo, non riuscisse a prendere l'aereo che la porterebbe nella grande mela? Che succederebbe se la Caine non avesse mai conosciuto Mac, la sua relazione con lui non fosse mai esistita con tutto ciò che ne consegue? 

Beh, avete già intuito che Abigail avrebbe avuto una relazione con Tim Speedle, ma non vi dico di più per non rovinarvi la sorpresa :P Seguitemi e vediamo che succederà.

A presto, vi abbraccio <3


	2. Capitolo 1

_Non riusciva a immaginare la sua vita senza Julian._

_Le appariva come una sorta di buco nero di atroce solitudine:_

_senza nessuno a capirla come faceva lui,_

_o ad afferrare al volo i suoi scherzi come faceva lui,_

_o a proteggerla come faceva lui._

_Senza nessuno con cui essere felice._

_(Emma - Città del Fuoco Celeste)_

 

 

 

 

 

Un mattino del febbraio 2004, Horatio stava seguendo un caso, il caso Spelmann. Dopo alcune indagini quel caso lo stava portando fuori città, dato che la patente del sospettato Nick Murdoch era di New York. Horatio avrebbe voluto portare con sé Abigail, era da un po' che non si faceva una vacanza come si doveva, ma sua figlia aveva la febbre alta, così si disse che sarebbe andato da solo e avrebbe portato i suoi saluti a Don Flack e alla sorella Samantha, amici di infanzia della figlia. Erano tre anni che Abby non vedeva l'amico e con i turni non erano più riusciti a vedersi nei tempi previsti. Horatio si dispiacque per la figlia perché poteva essere una bella occasione per ritrovarsi dopo tanto tempo, ma era certo che si sarebbero organizzati.

«Potete occuparvi voi di lei mentre sono via? So che è una persona adulta e non ha affatto bisogno di una babysitter, ma ha la tendenza di strafare anche quando è malata, non vorrei trovarmela svenuta da qualche parte al mio rientro come è successo quando era più giovane. Vi ho lasciato una copia delle chiavi di casa sotto lo zerbino, così quando dovete entrare avete le chiavi sempre a disposizione nel caso Abby non rispondesse o quant'altro» chiese il rosso a Speed, Calleigh ed Eric, che annuirono.

«Certamente. Non ti preoccupare, ci pensiamo noi a lei» sorrise Calleigh, cosa che fece sorridere di gratitudine Horatio. Abigail sapeva essere testarda soprattutto quando stava male, avrebbe voluto fare tante cose, essere produttiva, magari tornare al lavoro. Di sicuro non avrebbe preso nessuna medicina, con la scusa che "stava bene" e che sapeva bene come fare dato che era un medico.

I tre sarebbero andati a turno per vedere come stava fino a quando Horatio non sarebbe stato di ritorno, quel mattino la temperatura di Abigail era stabile a 39,5°C, la Caine non voleva saperne di chiamare un medico, era da quattro giorni che aveva la febbre alta, ma era dannatamente testarda, esattamente come suo padre.

Era andato Eric per primo a vedere come stava, aprì la porta e sentì la televisione parlare dal salotto, c'era un vecchio film in onda ed Eric sorrise.

«Ciao piccola, come ti senti?» sorrise raggiungendo il divano

«Eric! Mio padre vi ha assoldati tutti a quanto pare. Non sto morendo» disse guardandolo e rannicchiandosi appena

Abigail indossava una maglia del liceo, le stava piuttosto grande, non sembrava nemmeno sua dato che sembrava una maglia maschile, doveva essere quella che aveva rubato dal vecchio compagno di scuola, Don se non ricordava male, prima di trasferirsi a Miami. Intravedeva le gambe snelle e abbronzate, ancora si chiedeva come faceva a prendere il sole con il lavoro in obitorio; secondo Calleigh che la conosceva da più tempo ad Abby bastava stare al sole anche per una mezz'ora che aveva un colorito invidiabile, ma non era certo che fosse così, le sue sorelle che erano cubane ci impiegavano sempre un bel po' prima di abbronzarsi. In quel momento Eric sospirò, avrebbe voluto davvero chiederle di uscire, ma Tim aveva messo il veto qualche giorno prima, era stranamente protettivo con lei. Avrebbe persino azzardato un geloso nei suoi confronti, ma non era certo fosse così.

"Secondo me, è perché vuole chiederle lui di uscire" pensò Eric avvicinandosi e le sorrise

«Si, assunti tutti come guardie del corpo. Sappiamo che non stai morendo, ma è sempre bene sapere come stai, se ti si è abbassata la febbre... cose così insomma. Tuo padre ci tiene a te, lo sai e se non fosse per il caso Spellman non si sarebbe allontanato granché da questa casa. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

«Solo un bicchiere d'acqua, c'è da morire di caldo» disse lei con un sorriso abbassando ancora di un po' la tv, era al minimo, quasi non si sentivano le parole

Quando Eric le portò l'acqua, Abby si mise a sedere per quanto possibile e le sorrise, assomigliava a sua sorella Marisol quando faceva così.

«Puoi stare un po'? Mi sento un po' sola qui, magari fare due chiacchiere aiuta» chiese Abigail

«Certo, sono qui anche per questo» disse Eric e Abby gli fece un po' di spazio sul divano raccogliendo le gambe al petto

Eric la guardò con un mezzo sorriso, poi dopo una decina di minuti che era lì le misurò la febbre: nessun cambiamento, era ancora alta. Abigail non ne voleva sapere di chiamare un medico ma erano già quattro giorni che aveva la febbre alta, non poteva mica continuare così. Diceva che stava bene e che sarebbe guarita presto, ma come avrebbe potuto farlo se non prendeva un antibiotico?

Alla fine Eric aveva chiamato Alexx, che a fine turno ore si era presentata a casa di Abigail, accompagnando Speedle e le diede un antibiotico da prendere assolutamente.

«Tra te e tuo padre non so chi è esattamente il meno testardo» disse con tono scherzoso, mentre si dirigeva verso la porta, per poi guardare Tim «Stalle vicino, se puoi.» disse piano, prima di scomparire dietro la porta d'ingresso

Abby prese l'antibiotico controvoglia e credendo di non essere vista, si alzò in piedi, appoggiandosi ad un mobile basso, facendo qualche passo verso il muro. Si sarebbe diretta a tentoni verso il bagno, odiava dipendere da qualcuno. Solo che non aveva fatto i conti con il fatto che Speed fosse rimasto a casa con lei

«Che stai facendo piccola?» disse Tim avvicinandosi a lei e sorreggendola. Stava per dire tesoro, ma non erano ancora intimi, non a quel punto e sospirò appena.

«Devo andare in bagno, ci stavo andando con le mie gambe»

«Lo vedo» disse l'uomo, prendendo Abigail in braccio

«Non hai paura che ti attacchi la febbre?»

«Avrei una scusa per non andare al lavoro e rimanere in panciolle. Potrei averti come infermiera nel caso?» disse con tono divertito lui aprendo la porta e conducendola nel bagno, dove aveva necessità di andare. Conosceva a menadito quella casa, conosceva altrettanto bene la padrona di casa e la sua testardaggine; odiava quando Calleigh e Alexx dicevano che sembravano una coppia sposata, sempre a discutere, ma sotto sotto non gli dispiaceva quell'idea; anche se si era giurato che non avrebbe mai fatto il primo passo verso quella direzione. Stava soffrendo come un cane, ma non voleva perdere quello che aveva. Attese fuori dalla porta che l'amica finisse e la prese di nuovo in braccio, per portarla in camera da letto. La coricò sul letto, tirò giù le tapparelle e aprì un poco le finestre, l'amica aveva bisogno di riposare, lo vedeva dalle occhiaie scure che aveva.

«Rimani qui» disse piano rivolta verso a Tim

«Abby devo andare, non voglio mettermi nei guai con tuo padre»

«Per favore, rimani. Se devo farti da infermiera in un futuro, fammi tu da infermiere oggi» disse facendo spazio sul letto e facendogli cenno di raggiungerla «Rimani almeno fino a quando non mi addormento, per favore. In caso ci parlo io con mio padre.»

«Affare fatto»

Si tolse le scarpe e si coricò al suo fianco, poi Abigail si strinse a lui mettendogli la testa sul petto. Entrambi i cuori, quello di Tim sia quello di Abigail, presero a battere veloce, ma si imposero calma, Speed mise un braccio intorno alle spalle dell'amica vedendola addormentarsi.

"È tutto assurdo. non possiamo essere innamorati l'uno dell'altra. Deve essere un'allucinazione, ma sembra tutto così reale" pensò Speed

«Riposa bene» disse piano baciandole la fronte rovente

Calleigh iniziò a chiamarlo al cellulare ma Tim non si sentiva sicuro di risponderle perché temeva di svegliare Abigail. Quasi sicuramente non ricevendo risposta, stava raggiungendo casa Caine, Tim le mandò un messaggio, spiegandole brevemente la situazione. Non aveva il coraggio di lasciare quel letto, ma quando l collega era sotto casa, scivolò via da quell'abbraccio tanto desiderato. Scrisse ad Abigail un biglietto che lasciò sul comodino, dove le diceva di chiamarlo nel caso di bisogno, le mise una bottiglia d'acqua e un bicchiere sul suo comodino. Indossò nuovamente le scarpe, scese di corsa le scale, chiuse la porta dietro di sé, salì in macchina e guardò Calleigh che lo stava fissando con aria stranita, con un sorriso divertito.

«Ma che è successo? Ti sto aspettando da un'eternità» chiese Calleigh

«Abby mi ha supplicato di rimanere fino a che non si addormentava, ma non ho avuto coraggio di andarmene quando effettivamente è successo. Mi è piaciuto rimanere lì con lei» sorrise

Se normalmente il volto volto di Calleigh era raggiante, dopo aver sentito quelle parole si incupì

«Sei innamorato di Abigail, Speed?»

«È complicato» rispose l'uomo non riuscendo a guardare la collega in faccia

«Te lo ripeto, sei innamorato di lei? Non lo dirò a nessuno, ma sii sincero almeno con me.»

«Si, da tempo in realtà» rispose lui pacatamente, continuando a guardare fuori dalla finestra

«Dannazione» sussurrò Calleigh per poi guardare stranita l'amico quando aggiunse

«Sai, penso che la cosa sia reciproca»

«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»

«Quando mi sono coricato al suo fianco, ho sentito il suo cuore battere fortissimo, come il mio. Lo sentivo battere rapido e forte sul mio fianco, per poi rallentare un po' quando si addormentò.»

«Sai che durante la febbre il cuore batte più in fretta perché l'intero corpo concorre a innalzare la temperatura, proprio come se ci si affaticasse fisicamente... magari te lo sei sognato»

«Era diverso Calleigh, credimi. È quel tipo di battito che una persona ha quando è innamorata, non c'entra con la febbre»

«Cosa hai intenzione di fare?» chiese guardandolo in tralice

«Assolutamente niente. Non voglio che lei si leghi ad uno come me, non voglio tanto meno mettermi nei casini con Horatio. Gli avevo promesso che mi sarei preso cura di lei, ma di sicuro non era nei piani che io mi innamorassi di Abigail. Insomma, non posso dirle ciò che provo perché non potrei sopportare di perderla, perdere lei sarebbe perdere la parte migliore di me» disse il ragazzo guardando Calleigh, anticipando la sua domanda.

Vedendo in lontananza la scientifica, Speedle si sentì in qualche modo salvo dalle domande dell'amica, ma era come era andare dalla padella alla brace, sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare due cose importanti: sia i suoi sentimenti sia Horatio. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto in un'altra situazione, ma stava male, non aveva idea di quanto sarebbe riuscito a continuare a torturarsi, a guardarla senza sapere cosa provava per lui. Speedle, così, si promise che gli avrebbe parlato, era pronto a morire per mano del suo capo. Era una buona causa, in fondo, morire per amore..

 

 

NOTA DELL'AUTRICE: Buongiorno a tutti e buon lunedì! Come state? 

Eccoci con il primo capitolo di questa nuova FF, è una novità anche per me. Non so dove mi porterà o cosa succederà, ma stiamo a vedere :)


	3. Capitolo 2

_«Egli non poteva sbagliarsi. Unici al mondo erano quegli occhi._

_Solo uno era al mondo l'essere capace di concentrare_

_per lui tutta la luce e il significato della vita. Era lei.»_

_Lev Tolstoj, "Anna Karenina"_

 

 

Erano passate due settimane da quando Abigail aveva la febbre e c'era un momento di stallo generale. Calleigh avrebbe voluto capire cosa provava la piccola Caine per Speed ma finora non aveva avuto un momento libero per discutere con la bionda riguardo i suoi sentimenti, dall'altra parte vedeva il ragazzo agire come come niente fosse successo e non sapeva come comportarsi.

In realtà Tim aveva già avuto modo di parlare con Horatio, per spiegargli cosa provava per Abigail, del fatto che lui si era innamorato di lei da tempo immemore e voleva invitarla fuori a cena, per provare a vedere come andava e magari dichiararsi. Era molto teso, sia perché era il padre di Abigail ed ammettere ad Horatio cosa provava non era cosa facile, sia perché era da tanto che solitamente Speed prima di conoscere la famiglia della persona con cui si frequentava, faceva sempre passare molto tempo per "scaramanzia", ma in realtà era perché non voleva soffrire di nuovo. Nel 2002 frequentava una ragazza di nome Jennifer, le cose era piuttosto serie, tanto che si era tirato a lucido e quando lei lo presentò alla famiglia, ci fu un'accoglienza a dir poco gelida. A quanto pare non rientrava nei canoni della famiglia di lei, non era abbastanza bello, attraente, ricco e a quanto pare essere un poliziotto della scientifica non era un lavoro all'altezza delle aspettative dei genitori di Jen. 

Dopo quella volta si disse che non avrebbe più conosciuto la famiglia della sua fidanzata fino a che non si sentisse pronto ad affrontare tutto da capo, il che sarebbe stato decisamente complicato, ma quella volta conosceva bene il padre della ragazza. Molto bene e sapeva che prima di fare qualsiasi cosa doveva parlare con lui, per capire cosa fare.

Il rosso sorrise annuendo, soppesando le parole di Speed: doveva ammettere che se lo aspettava, aveva visto da tempo un cauto avvicinamento dei due, ma non era sicuro di quanto Abigail fosse coinvolta in quella relazione. Non gli aveva ancora parlato, non si era aperta con lui come faceva di solito, perciò Horatio pensò a due ipotesi: la prima era che la figlia non fosse ancora totalmente cosciente dei propri sentimenti per l'uomo, la seconda era che si stavano già frequentando e aveva paura di una sua reazione, ma Speed non sarebbe stato lì a parlare con lui, non in quei termini e non gli avrebbe chiesto la sua benedizione. Pensandoci con attenzione era più probabile la prima opzione, Abigail non gli avrebbe mai taciuto un suo interessamento o un'uscita con un ragazzo, ma non sarebbe accaduto soprattutto se si trattava di Speed.

Horatio lo guardò prima con severità, per poi mostrare un sorriso incoraggiante.

«Hai la mia benedizione Speed, ma ad una condizione: ti chiedo di non farla soffrire, sai che non posso sopportare di vedere mia figlia con il cuore a pezzi. Senza contare il fatto che non voglio dover scegliere tra voi.» disse pacatamente. 

Il tenente odiava anche solo pensare al fatto che sua figlia dovesse soffrire per amore, ma  ancora più non riusciva a pensare che la persona che le facesse del male fosse uno dei suoi collaboratori più fidati, nonché un caro amico ed era ovvio che avrebbe dovuto prendere una scelta difficile, per evitare spiacevoli situazioni.

Nonostante la chiacchierata fatta con Horatio, Speed per altre due settimane non fece nessun significativo passo in avanti, beh lui aveva flirtato con Abigail cosa che la faceva arrossire sempre, ma il ragazzo stava ancora cercando il momento migliore per chiederle di uscire, sembrava ci fosse sempre troppa gente intorno a loro.

Un mattino Calleigh ed Abigail si erano organizzate per fare la colazione al solito bar, si erano sedute al tavolino esterno e ordinarono una brioche e un cappuccino a testa, era una loro tradizione sin da quando la Caine andava in università. Entrambe avevano fatto di tutto per mantenere quella loro tradizione viva anche se spesso dovevano rimandare ad un'ipotetica prossima volta che era difficile da organizzare.

«Abby posso farti una domanda personale? Non vorrei essere indiscreta, ma è da diverso tempo che mi frulla in testa» disse guardandola con attenzione. Era da quando aveva parlato con Tim che non riusciva a pensare al fatto che quei due dovessero parlare, persino Eric che non prestava molta attenzione a certe cose, aveva notato che qualcosa non andava tra i due amici, qualcosa "in sospeso". 

Tim ed Abigail si guardavano spesso, si sorridevano ed erano sempre a due passi di distanza l'uno dall'altra, ma quest'ultima cosa non era una cosa poi così inusuale, anzi, era sempre stato facile scorgere Abigail al fianco di Tim quando erano nella stessa stanza. Abigail quando era al suo fianco sembrava felice, ogni tanto arrossiva e ridacchiava, capitava flirtassero, ma non c'erano cambiamenti sensibili.

«Spara» disse dando un morso alla sua brioche

«Che cosa provi per Speed?»

Vide le guance di Abigail diventare color porpora, talmente rosse che sembravano andare a fuoco e i suoi occhi diventarono enormi, tossì più volte e bevve un lungo sorso di cappuccino. Guardando la reazione dell'amica, Calleigh si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto scegliere le parole in maniera diversa, era stata troppo diretta e con Abigail su certe cose era sempre meglio andarci con i guanti di velluto: molto molto delicatamente.

"In sette anni non hai imparato proprio niente su Abby, eh Calleigh? Brava, bravissima. Se si alza da questo tavolo e scappa sai perché. Ti sei guadagnata il premio per la migliore amica dell'anno. Congratulazioni" si maledì la bionda mentre Abigail iniziò a balbettare

«Tim è.. un mio.. amico. »

Calleigh sospirò guardandola, doveva immaginare quella reazione da parte di Abigail. Tim non era una persona qualunque, non per la Caine e lo sapeva bene; l'aveva aiutata ad uscire da una situazione in cui era bloccata, diventando praticamente un punto di riferimento importante per lei, ma i sentimenti per Speed dovevano essere qualcosa di completamente nuovo che non riusciva a gestire e magari non riusciva a capire come muoversi nella direzione giusta.  

«Abby, provi qualcosa per lui? In senso di più.. insomma.. profondo. Tipo un interesse amoroso ecco» si stava addentrando in un campo minato e lo sapeva. 

Vedendo il modo in cui prima era andata sulla difensiva, Calleigh sapeva che Abigail non avrebbe mai ammesso qualcosa per Tim in altre circostante, non avrebbe mai detto apertamente che gli interessava, ma il color porpora che aveva in volto era esplicativo e il fatto che balbettò non era un buon segno. Da parte sua la giovane Caine sapeva che non poteva mentire e decise di essere più sincera possibile.

«Si, credo di si» disse nascondendo il volto dietro la tazza di cappuccino

«Ascolta, dovresti parlargli, credo che la cosa potrebbe essere reciproca e non ci vedo niente di male. Alla fine non siete propriamente colleghi e non sarebbe un problema durante i casi se vi frequentaste» disse pacatamente Calleigh, incoraggiare l'amica era l'unica soluzione che le era venuta in mente. 

Prima che Abigail potesse risponderle, il telefono di Calleigh prese a suonare incessantemente. Era Horatio che l'informò che avevano un caso su cui indagare e aveva bisogno di entrambe sul campo, soprattutto di Abigail in quanto medico legale. Alexx sarebbe arrivata solo in un secondo momento dato che stava lavorando su un altro caso e Abigail poteva iniziare tranquillamente i rilievi. Era la prima volta che la bionda lavorava da sola ed era decisamente preoccupata. 

«Dobbiamo andare, tuo padre ha bisogno di entrambe, ma pensa a quello che ti ho detto, mi raccomando.» sorrise

«Promesso» sorrise pagando la colazione per entrambe, prima di dirigersi alla macchina dell'amica

Quando arrivarono all'indirizzo che Horatio aveva dato loro, Abigail si avvicinò al cadavere, indossò i guanti e iniziò le prime analisi. Sicuramente era annegato, c'erano tutti i segni dell'asfissia, tra cui le petecchie emorragiche e doveva essersi difeso, sembrava ci fosse qualcosa sotto le unghie.

Tim, cercando di non farsi vedere dal resto della squadra, si avvicinò a lei con la scusa di fare qualche fotografia e di prendere ciò che c'era sotto le unghie della vittima, così da rimanere solo con la bionda per qualche istante. Si sentiva un adolescente alle prime armi, era talmente abituato a flirtare con donne di cui non si aspettava di certo di rivedersi il giorno dopo, che quella volta sentiva un nodo allo stomaco.

Con le donne con cui si frequentava di solito, dopo aver passato insieme ore bollenti, c'era il tacito accordo che non si sarebbero più rivisti, si sarebbero rivestiti per tornare a casa o al lavoro. Nessuna di quelle ragazze si aspettava un principe azzurro o di incontrare l'amore della propria vita in quei bar, invece la giovane donna invece che aveva davanti non era come le altre ragazze, lei si aspettava la persona giusta, si meritava rispetto, doveva essere ascoltata, apprezzata; ma soprattutto doveva essere amata per quello che era: una meravigliosa splendida donna. 

«Ciao piccola» disse Tim avvicinandosi mentre fotografava un dettaglio del cadavere

«Ciao Tim» sorrise 

«Sei.. bellissima» disse lui piano guardandola, vedendo le guance arrossarsi di molto 

«Grazie. Amo come ti sta la camicia nera, ti sta proprio bene» disse avvampando per poi aggiungere «Si è difeso, non so se vuoi prendere i residui sotto le unghie»  

Tim sentì il cuore perdere un battito e prese coraggio, ignorando per un istante la parte del cadavere

«Ehi, c'era una cosa a cui stavo pensando da un po'. Mi chiedevo se più tardi, magari staccando dal turno, ti andrebbe di andare in un vero appuntamento io e te, da soli.» chiese Tim con un sorriso e vide che Abigail arrossì violentemente, cosa che non passò inosservata a Horatio qualche passo più in là, che sorrise tra sé mentre stava guardando un paio di prove che per fortuna erano già state fotografate da Speed. 

In realtà il tenente avrebbe voluto sapere qualcosa di più sul corpo ma lasciò che Tim le parlasse, non era il momento più adatto per chiederle di uscire, ma tra loro le dinamiche alle volte sapevano essere strane, probabilmente per Abigail era un posto neutrale e non si sentiva sotto pressione. 

«Si, mi piacerebbe. Dove andremo?»

«Ho pensato di portarti al Museum of Contemporary Art Miami Nord dato che è da un po' che vorresti andarci, magari ci facciamo un drink, mangiamo un boccone e poi ti riporto a casa. Niente di impegnativo.» propose, non era inusuale che loro uscissero dopo il lavoro e per una prima uscita, era meglio essere cauti. 

«Volentieri. Odio chiedertelo, ma mio padre lo sa? Non vorrei che ti licenziasse per colpa mia» chiese Abigail guardandolo con aria colpevole

«Si, mi ha dato lui il permesso di chiederti questo appuntamento» sorrise e la ragazza lo guardò con un sorriso raggiante. 

«Che cosa abbiamo qui Abby?» chiese suo padre, che aveva lasciato spazio a sufficienza ad entrambi, ma ora bisognava tornare a lavorare

«Abbiamo a che fare con un annegamento. E penso abbia cercato di difendersi, ha qualcosa sotto le unghie» disse lei prima di continuare a spiegargli l'analisi preliminare del corpo e ammiccò a Speedle che raggiunse Eric e Calleigh.

Durante il resto della giornata lavorativa Abigail e Speed cercarono di avere un rapporto tranquillo, come se nessuno dei due aspettasse con impazienza quell'uscita; sebbene entrambi provassero una certa preoccupazione di combinare un pasticcio.

 ***

Abigail prima di raggiungere Tim fuori dalla scientifica avvisò Calleigh che sarebbe tornata a casa con lui e che il mattino successivo sarebbe passata a prenderla lui a casa; andò in bagno, si sciacquò il viso, decise di non truccarsi perché aveva le mani che tremavano e controllò che la maglietta e i jeans le stessero bene, tolse l'elastico per i capelli lasciandoli ricadere morbidi sulle spalle. Respirò profondamente e raggiunse l'esterno della scientifica, trovando l'uomo che la stava aspettando.

«Eccomi qui» disse lei raggiungendolo, sistemandosi nervosamente una ciocca di capelli 

«Vogliamo andare?» chiese Tim guardandola e lei annuì. 

Tim in un'altra occasione avrebbe preso la moto, ma Horatio gli consigliò di utilizzare la macchina di Abigail: meglio avere quattro ruote a disposizione, per l'uscita successiva si sarebbero organizzati in modo diverso. Alla fine era un primo appuntamento ed era meglio fare le cose fatte bene, anche se forse era un primo appuntamento un po' anomalo. 

Speed si era preparato qualche giorno prima, studiando per bene ogni quadro e voleva fare bella figura raccontandole dettagli che magari ad una prima visione non si vedevano. Lo faceva sempre, voleva sempre avere qualcosa da dire, ma quella volta era per una buona causa.

I due ragazzi stavano guardando il quadro di un pittore emergente, Speed le stava raccontando di una certa tecnica utilizzata quando Abby cercò la mano del ragazzo e la strinse piano, come se avesse paura di fare quel passo. Il ragazzo si ammutolì per un secondo, rinsaldò la stretta e la guardò con dolcezza, si sorrisero per un istante prima di proseguire nel racconto. Poco dopo conclusero il giro del museo e si diressero verso un pub, avrebbero bevuto qualcosa e poi cena. Voleva restare un po' con lei, il più possibile. 

«Piaciuto il museo?» chiese il ragazzo guardandola 

«Molto più interessante di quanto  credessi.» disse lei con un tono divertito, arrossendo un po' sulle guance 

La serata era stato divertente, era come se non fosse cambiato niente tra loro. Le solite battute, il sentirsi a proprio agio durante la cena che avevano deciso di consumare in un piccolo ristorante italiano che doveva avere almeno trent'anni giudicando gli arredi, il passeggiare mano nella mano per la città, il sentirsi sé stessi, senza dover per forza indossare una maschera. Avevano passato persino un po' di tempo in riva al mare a parlare, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo, come dire agli altri che avevano iniziato a vedersi e come affrontare il discorso. Alla fine entrambi decisero che dovevano fare l'unica cosa possibile: essere felici e vedere come andava.

Beh, qualcosa era cambiato, qualcosa di  piccolo: stavano tenendo le mani intrecciate, avevano gli occhi che sorridevano. A Speed Abigail era sempre sembrata una bella ragazza, ma quel giorno gli era sembrata ancora più bella; senza contare che non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di guardarla negli occhi, quell'azzurro intenso che lo incantava ogni volta che lei lo guardava.

Quando si rese conto dell'ora, era passata l'una della notte e la sveglia avrebbe suonato per entrambi circa sei ore più tardi, Tim l'aveva portata a casa scusandosi. 

«Ciao Tim, a domani» disse dandogli un fugace bacio sulla guancia, scendendo dalla macchina e poi la vide alle prese con la borsa. Stava cercando qualcosa, probabilmente le chiavi di casa, aveva una faccia accigliata, Tim scese dall'auto e la guardò, mettendole una mano sul braccio

«Abs, tutto bene?» il nomignolo che usava solo in rari momenti, non sapeva nemmeno come gli usciva. 

«Non trovo le chiavi di casa e non voglio andare a bussare a casa di mio padre» disse lei con tono vagamente lamentoso. In realtà il senso di panico era durato solo un istante, poi le aveva trovate le chiavi, le aveva sfiorate un paio di volte, ma voleva rimanere con lui ancora un po'. L'uomo lo immaginò, ma decise di assecondarla.

«Ti dò una mano, aspetta» disse piano, tenendole la borsa ed Abigail le trovò esattamente nel punto in cui le aveva lasciate. Le tintinnò piano e gli sorrise dolcemente, riprendendo la borsa.

«Grazie.» sorrise piano, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli invisibile dietro all'orecchio

«Figurati, è stato un piacere» sorrise 

Tim avvicinò alle sue labbra sulla guancia di Abigail e lei non si scostò quando il ragazzo vi depositò un lieve bacio. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, che dischiuse di poco solo per vedere se spostarsi da quella situazione, ma Speed cercò le sue labbra per baciarla. Il bacio che seguì era stato dolce e i due rimasero stretti un po' l'uno all'altra, come se qualcosa li tenesse stretti lì davanti alla porta di casa della ragazza, come due calamite. 

«Buonanotte Tim» sussurrò piano lei

«Buonanotte piccola» disse piano rimanendo a fissarla, mentre apriva la porta d'ingresso e varcò la soglia della porta di casa. Speed sapeva che non l'avrebbe invitato ad entrare, ma non gli interessava, voleva solo saperla al sicuro in casa, vide che accese la luce e sorrise tornando in auto. L'avrebbe restituita alla legittima proprietaria il giorno successivo, era già impaziente di rivederla.

Dal canto suo, Abigail gli scrisse un messaggio: 

_Sono stata bene, grazie per la bella serata._

_Non vedo l'ora sia domani mattina per rivederti._

_Un abbraccio,_

_A._

Si sentì un'adolescente, e forse lo era in certo senso, dato che stava andando a letto con un sorriso enorme. 

 


	4. Capitolo 3

_Di notte ogni cosa assume forme più lievi,_

_più sfumate, quasi magiche._

_Tutto si addolcisce e si attenua,_

_anche le rughe del viso e quelle dell'anima._

_(Romano Battaglia)_

 

 

Giugno. Erano passati quattro mesi dal primo appuntamento di Tim ed Abby; nonostante i primi dubbi riguardanti la paura di rovinare la loro amicizia, la loro relazione stava andando a gonfie vele, tanto che Abigail aveva un’aria perdutamente innamorata che non era passata inosservata a nessuno dei colleghi. Tuttavia, nessuno sapeva chi fosse la persona che le aveva rubato il cuore, dato che lei e Speed si erano accordati che avrebbero aspettato il momento giusto per annunciare la loro relazione al resto della squadra.

Dal canto suo, Tim veniva subissato di domande da Eric e Calleigh, in virtù dell’amicizia con la giovane Caine, ma Speed aveva la cosiddetta “poker face” faceva finta di non sapere nulla, di non voler commentare o altro. Horatio sogghignava quando andavano da lui a chiedere chi fosse l’uomo misterioso, non diceva nulla in quanto doveva essere Abigail ad aprirsi con loro e di non forzarle la mano.

Tenere la loro relazione segreta non era facile per nessuno dei due, soprattutto durante le ore di lavoro: cercare di essere professionali e non usare nomignoli vari con cui avevano preso a chiamarsi fuori dal lavoro, stava diventando un’impresa impossibile. Abby temeva che prima o poi la loro copertura sarebbe saltata soprattutto con Alexx, in quanto lavoravano a stretto contatto praticamente tutto il giorno, praticamente tutti i giorni.

Il 24 giugno - Tim avrebbe compiuto trentun anni ed Abigail si stava organizzando per rendergli una festa memorabile, anche se sarebbero stati solo loro due e nessun altro. Lo avrebbe invitato a casa sua, avrebbe acceso candele ovunque e tutto ciò che si richiedeva per una cena intima. Un pomeriggio Rebecca, un'amica che abitava a Las Vegas e che sposata con un ragazzo da anni, la chiamò per dirle che si trovava a Miami e che sarebbe ripartita il giorno successivo.

Abigail si era incontrata con un'amica che abitava a Las Vegas, Rebecca quando era andata a trovarla a Miami e aveva comprato sotto consiglio dell'amica anche biancheria intima "così bella che ti viene voglia di toglierla". Avevano fatto acquisti e le aveva dato consigli di cui aveva fatto tesoro e sperava di non rovinare tutto

Dal canto suo Tim Speedle stava passando un pessimo periodo per via di alcune preoccupazioni legate alla sua famiglia, sua madre lo chiamò un lunedì per dirgli che le condizioni del padre stavano peggiorando e aveva chiesto se Tim potesse andare a trovarli con la sua fidanzata, ma al contrario di quanto faceva di solito, non aveva detto nulla ad Horatio, in quanto non sapeva nemmeno come affrontare il discorso. Sperava che se non ne parlava il problema spariva, ma come immaginava non era successo.

Amava Abigail, il sentimento per lei cresceva di giorni in giorno nonostante i dubbi iniziali legati al loro forte rapporto di amicizia, ma aveva paura di fare quel passo, di presentargli la sua famiglia, perché temeva che una delle due parti disapprovasse l’altra. Al contrario di quanto Speedle sperasse, ovvero che suo padre riuscisse a guarire prima che la fidanzata si accorgesse che qualcosa non andava, Abigail capì ben presto che Tim le stava nascondendo qualcosa: era un po’ sfuggente negli ultimi giorni e alla prima occasione gli avrebbe chiesto se aveva sbagliato qualcosa. Era forse colpa sua? Era troppo ingenua? Forse pretendeva troppe attenzioni?

Una sera dopo una cena con i colleghi che si era protratta fino a tarda serata, Tim invitò Abigail a rimanere da lui per la notte, erano vicini a casa sua e sarebbero andati insieme a lavoro il mattino successivo cosa che avevano comunque programmato in precedenza. Dato che Abigail aveva intenzione di farsi una doccia e non aveva ancora vestiti a casa di Tim, il ragazzo le aveva prestato una t-shirt arancione, una delle poche ancora pulite, dato che non era riuscito a fermarsi un attimo a fare una lavatrice, era stata una settimana intensa. Mentre la ragazza si fece la doccia, lui si era cambiato, indossando il pigiama, composto da una maglietta a maniche corte e pantaloncini.

Quando uscì una ventina di minuti più tardi Tim, coricato sopra le coperte a leggere un libro, la guardò con un sorriso.

“ _Sono un uomo fortunato”_ pensò guardandola

«Cosa stai leggendo? E ne cosa pensi?» disse alzando le braccia a livello delle spalle e facendo un giro su sé stessa

«“ _Sherlock Holmes e il mastino dei Baskerville”_ , me lo hai regalato tu a Natale e non sono ancora riuscito a finirlo. Sei bellissima. Non lo avrei mai detto che stessi bene con i miei vestiti addosso, anche se a quanto vedo non ti sono serviti i pantaloncini, ci stai due volte lì dentro» sorrise guardandola, per poi farle cenno di coricarsi al suo fianco

«A questo punto puoi dire addio alla tua maglietta» disse scherzando accettando il suggerimento e dirigendosi verso il letto

«Non oserai prendertela, è la mia preferita» rispose Tim facendole il solletico ed Abigail rise

«Si, dato che sono bella da ora è mia.. ma potrei rubartene un’altra in cambio. O lasciartela per la prossima volta che vengo a dormire qui da te» rispose tra una risata e l’altra, per poi baciarlo. 

Tim ben presto si ritrovò coricato sopra di lei a baciarla e stava per toglierle la maglietta quando si bloccò, non voleva accadesse così. Voleva che accadesse in maniera più dolce, così si sentiva solo un maiale.

«Meglio se spegniamo la luce e andiamo a dormire. So che è solo mezzanotte e venti, ma non vorrei che per colpa mia ti addormentassi sul tavolo autoptico, insomma Alexx ti potrebbe scambiare per un cadavere.» disse con aria divertita. Sapevano entrambi che quando Abigail dormiva poco, le comparivano sul volto due belle occhiaie scure, senza contare un lieve pallore, che nel suo incarnato già naturalmente chiaro, si notavano in maniera decisamente evidente.

«Piantala» rispose divertita, sebbene sapesse che aveva ragione, per poi baciarlo dolcemente, bacio che venne ricambiato nello stesso modo.

Abigail si strinse al ragazzo, che le cinse le spalle con un braccio. Le baciò la fronte con un sorriso, guardandola mentre lentamente il sonno si faceva strada sul volto della fidanzata e le accarezzava appena la spalla. Non era la prima volta che Tim aveva visto Abby addormentata, soprattutto quando uscivano e collassava sul sedile dell’hummer o magari quando guardavano le stelle in riva al mare la stringeva tra le braccia quando si addormentava, ma era la prima volta che condividevano un letto. Era la prima volta che dormivano insieme da fidanzati ed era la prima volta che l’uomo non proseguiva la serata in maniera più intima con la persona che aveva al suo fianco e ne era molto fiero. Speed doveva ammettere a sé stesso che non gli dispiaceva affatto, era così innamorato di lei che poteva aspettare tutta una vita che si sentisse pronta. Rimase lì a guardarla per un po’, non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo era passato, per poi addormentarsi con un sorriso sulla faccia. 

Alle sette in punto era suonata impietosa la sveglia e Tim cercò a tentoni di spegnerla, per poi guardare la fidanzata che si stropicciava gli occhi 

«Buongiorno amore.» disse Tim riuscendo a spegnere l'aggeggio infernale e poi le spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso

«Ehi. Sono terribile, non guardarmi»

«Sei bellissima, non dire sciocchezze. Potrei rimanere a guardarti per ore» disse con un sorriso

«Adulatore»

«È la verità. Ti dispiace se faccio una doccia prima di fare colazione?»

«Nessun problema. Cucino io per te, perciò vai pure.» disse lei guardandolo con un sorriso. Era già successo che cucinassero l’una per l’altro negli anni, entrambi sapevano piuttosto bene 

«Grazie allora. Sei fantastica» disse.

«Se lo dici tu.» sorrise guardandolo, scendendo dal letto e dirigendosi a passi lenti in cucina, sbadigliando, ignorando le lamentele di Tim. Il ragazzo sperava sempre che se ripeteva più volte quanto era bella e brava quella se ne convincesse, ma era un lavoro più difficile di quanto credesse

Mentre Tim faceva la doccia, Abby mise le tovagliette per la colazione su cui mise le posate e un bicchiere, caricò e accese la macchina per il caffè, iniziò a cucinare le uova e bacon per Tim, poi appena finito avrebbe cucinato qualcosa per sé, magari i soliti pancakes. Guardò se c’erano delle fragole in frigo, invece trovò solo quattro pesche mature perciò si disse che quel mattino avrebbe evitato la frutta.

“Maledette allergie” pensò frustrata, adorava le pesche, ma non potendo mangiarle e toccarle dato che ne era profondamente allergica, le guardava solo da lontano. 

Stava mettendo le uova e il bacon nel piatto di Tim quando lui prese posto e la guardò con un sorriso colpevole. 

«Mi dispiace per la frutta. Devo fare rifornimento, so che non puoi mangiare le pesche, ma ne ho comprate un pacco da sei tipo una settimana fa e come hai visto, quattro sono ancora lì. Mi sento in colpa ogni volta che ne mangio una, pensando che tu non possa nemmeno assaggiarne un pezzetto» sorrise lui imbarazzato 

«Figurati, mica è colpa tua. Mangiale pure anche per me, sai che non mi lamento. La genetica con me ha scherzato parecchio a tema di allergie, può darsi che abbia preso qualcosa dalla parte di famiglia di cui non so nulla.» disse con indifferenza, mettendogli il piatto davanti.

Era tornata indietro per cucinare i pancakes per lei, quando Tim si alzò e la raggiunse, per poi farla girare verso di lui. La strinse dolcemente, per poi guardarla negli occhi.

«A cosa stai pensando tesoro? Ti vedo strana» chiese lui, accarezzandole una guancia con il pollice

«Al fatto che non so se riuscirò a tenere il segreto ancora a lungo. Odio non poter dire a tutti che sei tu, voglio vivere questa cosa alla luce del sole» disse

«Lo so, ma presto lo diremo, te lo prometto. Ho la sensazione, però, che non è tutto. Cosa c’è che ti turba?» chiese con un mezzo sorriso

«Ho fatto qualcosa di male? Vuoi lasciarmi?» chiese Abigail con tono incerto, abbassando lo sguardo

«COSA? NO! No no no no Abby, io ti amo, non potrei lasciarti! Che ti prende? Cos’è questa storia? Spiegami, ti prego. Se è per ieri sera, mi dispiace, immagino che la tua prima volta la immaginassi diversa e..» chiese con tono sconvolto, alzando la voce, cercando gli occhi di Abby che erano pieni di lacrime

«Sei strano, per essere più specifica sfuggente e ti conosco abbastanza bene per dire che mi stai proteggendo da qualcosa… Credi che non me ne sia accorta che cerchi di dirmi qualcosa da giorni? Se mi vuoi lasciare, io.. lo capirei, figurati, non sono un granché e non c’entra niente ieri sera. Mi ha fatto piacere sapere che mi desideravi» disse avvampando un poco, ma abbassò ugualmente lo sguardo

Tim la guardò. Era successo altre volte negli anni che lui proteggesse Abigail da qualsiasi cosa gli desse preoccupazioni, riusciva a nasconderglielo, ma si erano promessi sincerità e sapeva che ora doveva spiegazioni alla fidanzata, ma quello? No, era fuori discussione, non l’avrebbe mai lasciata.

«C’è una cosa di cui ti volevo parlare, stavo solo cercando il momento giusto.. ma cos’è questa idea che ti è venuta in mente che io ti volessi lasciare?»

«Ho sentito Eric parlare con Dustin della medicina legale. Parlavano di te e del fatto che devi aver conosciuto una.. una ragazza bellissima tutta curve, di quelle con gli occhi da cerbiatto, bravissima a letto se non l’hai lasciata, e io… non sono niente di tutto questo. Ho pensato che tu avessi trovato un’altra persona migliore di me, motivo per cui avevi intenzione di lasciarmi»

«Oh Abigail, non c’è nessuno meglio di te» disse piano, stringendola a sé. Mise la sua fronte sopra i suoi capelli, mentre cercava di confortarla come meglio poteva. 

“Io lo ammazzo con le mie mani” pensò per poi aggiungere «Abby, loro non sanno che si tratta di te. Sono illazioni, capisci? Tu sei fantastica e se devo dirla tutta Delko è l’ultimo a dover parlare, hai visto con che persone si accompagna di recente? Durano così poco che mi stupirei se mi presentasse qualcuno che supera le due settimane di frequentazione e non fossero andati a letto come prima tappa. O magari come seconda se vogliamo starci larghi. Non vuole impegnarsi con nessuna ed è per questo che tu non devi permettergli di farti soffrire»

«Allora tu.. non mi vuoi lasciare?» chiese lei stordita, quasi non credendo alle proprie orecchie

«Non ti lascerò mai, sei bloccata con me Abby, per il resto della vita.»

«Ne sono felice.» disse con un sorriso, per poi baciarlo appassionatamente per poi dirgli «Ti amo Tim, sono così contenta che non sia quello e di essermi sbagliata. E allora il problema, se non sono io, di che si tratta?» chiese guardandolo con preoccupazione

«Mio padre sta morendo di cancro ai polmoni, gli rimangono sei mesi di vita, settimana più o settimana meno e vorrebbe conoscerti. Sei l’unica di cui io abbia mai parlato loro, sarebbe una cosa importante per lui.»

Abby perse colore in volto, per poi ammettere al ragazzo che temeva di non piacere ai signori Speedle ma che sarebbe andata, sperando di non fare brutta figura. Gli parlò dei suoi dubbi e Tim sorrise.

«Tu sii te stessa e andrà bene. Ora siediti, cucino io per te, sempre se non vuoi mangiare uova e bacon» disse parafrasando quello che anni prima gli disse Horatio, quando le presentò Abigail

«No, sono le tue e si sono quasi raffreddate»

«Non mi importa, stai seduta» sorrise prendendo tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno e mettendosi ai fornelli e mettendole davanti dei pancakes al miele, niente a che vedere con le fragole ma sapeva che ad Abby piacevano.

Alle nove i due fidanzati avevano preso servizio, i colleghi guardarono Abigail arrivare con gli stessi vestiti del giorno prima e rimasero perplessi. I due fidanzati decisero di andare a parlare subito con Horatio in ufficio, in quanto credevano fosse meglio parlare con lui in un luogo neutrale, anche in virtù del fatto che non avrebbero destato sospetti vederli lì insieme. Avrebbero potuto parlarne a casa, era vero, ma già che era un momento tranquillo avevano preferito togliersi il dente immediatamente, così da sapere cosa fare.

«Horatio ho da chiederti una cosa importante» disse Tim un po' teso

«Dimmi tutto» disse unendo le mani sopra le scrivanie e sporgendosi verso i ragazzi

«Mio padre sta morendo di cancro ai polmoni, ho saputo qualche giorno fa che gli restano meno di sei mesi di vita. Voleva vedermi qualche giorno prima del mio compleanno, così da farmi festeggiare tranquillamente con voi qui a Miami, ma mi hanno chiesto di presentare loro Abigail, dato che è la mia fidanzata, motivo per cui è qui.» disse con un sorriso teso, cercando la mano della fidanzata che trovò subito dopo 

«Però credo di essere qui anche per supporto morale, anzi più per quello» aggiunse Abigail guardando il padre e poi Speed che aggiunse poco dopo «Beh anche, si.»

Horatio guardò entrambi con un mezzo sorriso

«Una settimana di ferie per entrambi va bene?» chiese 

«Fin troppo» sorrise Tim

«Grazie papà.»

«Non dirlo nemmeno. Tim io e te dobbiamo fare una chiacchierata possibilmente da soli» disse pacatamente Horatio e Abby capì l'antifona

«Vi lascio soli. Ci vediamo dopo, ragazzi miei» sorrise guardandoli ed uscendo dall'ufficio

«A dopo amore» sorrise Tim 

«A più tardi piccola mia.» disse l’uomo per poi guardare Tim. Non parlò fino a che Abby non era scesa dalle scale, per chiedergli delle sue intenzioni e dei progetti che aveva per il futuro, se ne aveva. Dal canto suo Abigail era scesa in obitorio e Alexx, la guardò con aria interrogativa. 

«Buongiorno Abigail»

«Ciao Alexx, come stai?»

«Bene, ma tu hai qualcosa di diverso. Hai cambiato qualcosa?»

«Probabilmente è il profumo» sorrise 

«Si, probabile. Mi dice qualcosa» disse guardandola, ma Abby non rispose, si limitò a fare una smorfia, cosa che fece pensare Alexx. Era un profumo maschile, lo usava suo marito di tanto in tanto, perciò restrinse di molto i possibili sospettati, così tanto che erano rimaste solo tre persone nella lista: suo padre, Eric o Speedle, gli unici che avevano abbastanza possibilità di lasciarle addosso de profumo, magari prestandole una maglia o qualcosa del genere. Escluse subito Horatio dato che portava un altro tipo di profumo e sicuramente non era quello, escluse poco dopo dato che Eric fino al giorno prima parlava di una certa Marie, senza contare che non pensava ai due come una coppia, perciò se poteva fare un’ipotesi le rimaneva solo Speedle… avrebbe aspettato di vedere se accadeva qualcosa lì in obitorio, per averne la certezza.

Un’ora più tardi Tim raggiunse l’obitorio e le sorrise, Alexx con una scusa si era allontanata e si mise a guardare i due da lontano. 

«Ehi ciao tesoro» disse Abby guardandolo con un sorriso

«Ciao amore» disse piano l’ultima parola ed Abigail arrossì violentemente

«Allora cosa abbiamo?»

Lei gli parlò del caso, gli mostrò le prove, tra cui un bossolo e dell’epitelio che era presente sotto le unghie, per poi consegnargliele con un sorriso. Tim le disse che avrebbero staccato per l’ora di pranzo per preparare le valigie dato che sarebbero partiti con l’automobile per St. Petersburg, in quanto Tim preferiva raggiungere direttamente casa dei suoi con la macchina senza essere vincolato agli orari dei voli aerei e poi non gli dispiaceva guidare.

L’uomo si guardò intorno e vide che tutti erano indaffarati per prestare attenzione a loro, perciò raggiunse Abby dall’altra parte del tavolo autoptico e la baciò dolcemente «Ti amo. Ci vediamo dopo.»

«Ti amo anche io. Mi raccomando, fai attenzione. Ci troviamo agli armadietti?»

«Faccio sempre attenzione. Si, così ti porto a casa. A dopo» disse cercando di nuovo le sue labbra e scomparve con ritrovata spavalderia 

«Ora capisco tante cose» sussurrò Alexx guardandoli, non vista, per poi avvicinarsi ad Abby quando Speedle si allontanò

«Hai niente da dirmi Abigail Caine?»

«No» disse piano, avvampando di nuovo, sapendo di essere vista

«Da quanto tu e Tim me la fate sotto il naso?» chiese Alexx con sguardo divertito

«Eh?» chiese con estremo imbarazzo, avvampando visibilmente 

«Da quanto state insieme? Lo sai che vostro segreto è al sicuro con me» chiese con un sorriso divertito

«Ci frequentiamo da febbraio» sorrise 

«Stai scherzando?» chiese la donna visibilmente stupita

«No, stiamo cercando di tenere un profilo basso. Non voglio che insomma, la nostra relazione dia problemi ai colleghi ed amici. Tutto qui e se te lo chiedi, ho il suo profumo addosso perché sono stata a dormire da lui e ho fatto una doccia. In ogni caso abbiamo solo dormito e sottolineo dormito. Un vero gentiluomo e ha intenzione di presentarmi ai suoi» disse senza specificare il motivo

«Allora fa sul serio, non parla spesso della sua famiglia» disse con un sorriso Alexx ed era vero. Della famiglia di Timmy sapeva poco, a parte che era figlio unico e che a volte non aveva avuto vita facile, ma non era mai sceso troppo nei dettagli.

«Già, fa sul serio e hai ragione, non parla molto dei suoi genitori in generale. Ora non risponderò ad altre domande, qui i muri hanno occhi per guardare, orecchie per sentire e bocche per parlare, ma te ne parlerò volentieri davanti ad una tazza di caffè» sorrise facendo un occhiolino verso Alexx che rise, accettando di offriglielo quando sarebbero tornati a Miami. In realtà moriva dalla voglia di sapere di più, ma già il fatto che ammise che uscivano insieme era una novità che apprezzava.

Poco prima dell’ora di pranzo, la squadra al completo sarebbe accorsa sul luogo in cui uno yacht lanciato a folle velocità si schiantò contro un grosso ponte di Miami, caso che avrebbe portato alla ricettazione di gioielli alla McCauley Jewelers, ma che non avrebbe coinvolto né Abigail né Speed, dato che Horatio disse loro di andare a casa per prepararsi al viaggio che li attendeva.

Si erano cambiati, avevano fatto le valigie, due Abigail e una Tim, caricarono tutto sulla macchina di Abigail, quella sorta di macinino della Chevrolet che si ritrovava. Il ragazzo si era promesso che le avrebbe comprato un’auto nuova perché non poteva continuare ad usare quell’auto, era un disastro. Dopo quattro ore di viaggio, arrivarono a casa dei coniugi Speedle, in serata ed entrarono dalla porta, come da istruzioni. Posarono vicino all’ingresso le valigie con cui erano arrivati, prima che Tim chiamasse i genitori a gran voce.

«Mamma? Papà?»

«Tim! Che bello vederti!» disse sua madre comparendo da una delle stanze per poi abbracciarlo forte.

«Ciao Mamma. Ti presento Abigail» disse facendo un cenno nella direzione della fidanzata

La donna la guardò e la strinse a sua volta «Ciao Abigail! Sentivamo parlare tanto di te, scusa se ti abbiamo coinvolto, ma morivamo dalla voglia di conoscerti» disse con un sorriso 

La bionda era rimasta un attimo sorpresa da quel caloroso benvenuto poi ricambiò l’abbraccio

«È un piacere anche per me signora Speedle.»

«Claire, per te solo Claire. Hai finalmente rubato il cuore di mio figlio, perciò passa al tu e il chiamarmi per nome è d’obbligo. E fallo anche con mio marito ovviamente, sei di famiglia adesso» disse la donna incoraggiante 

«Grazie.. Claire.»

«Ehi mamma, dov’è papà? Così portiamo in camera mia le valigie e lo andiamo a salutare subito, non vorrei che iniziasse la filippica riguardo il fatto che preferisco te a lui e sappiamo che non è vero, vi adoro entrambi.» chiese Tim

«Nel suo ufficio. Gli farà piacere vedervi, stava contando le ore.» ammise la donna con un sorriso

«Lo immaginavo, portiamo le valigie in camera e andiamo subito da lui. Vieni, ti faccio strada» disse il ragazzo con un sorriso rivolgendosi alla fidanzata

Prese le valigie, andarono nella camera di Tim, che Abigail trovò molto simile alla sua di quando era un adolescente, alcuni premi e riconoscimenti in ambito sportivo. Dopo aver posato tutto vicino alla propria parte di letto, dicendosi che avrebbero sistemato le loro cose più tardi, prese di nuovo la mano della fidanzata e la bionda intrecciò le sue dita a quelle del fidanzato, gesto che non passò inosservato a Claire che li incrociò in corridoio. Era un gesto così spontaneo che fece sorridere la donna.

Tim aveva spiegato ad Abby le dinamiche di quella famiglia, entrambi erano portati alle chiacchiere. Sua madre era la persona sempre in movimento, propensa alle chiacchiere soprattutto se davanti ad una tazza di the o quando erano seduti intorno a tavola per la cena, anche suo padre era sempre stato un chiacchierone, molto espansiva e di mentalità molto aperta, a volte piuttosto imprevedibile. Ovviamente come sua madre ed era una persona scherzosa, sebbene piuttosto severo in alcuni ambiti, ma dopo la malattia era ovviamente era più stanco e passava molto tempo nel suo studio a leggere. Non voleva stancarlo più del dovuto.

«Pronta?» le chiese Tim guardando la fidanzata pacatamente

«Sono una Caine, sono sempre pronta» disse con un sorriso e Tim bussò.

«Papà? Sono Tim e sono venuto con Abby» disse lui un po' teso

«Entrate ragazzi!» disse l’uomo con un sorriso dall’altra parte della porta. Mentre i due entravano, si tolse gli occhiali da vista e si sistemò bene sulla poltroncina 

«Ciao papà» disse con un sorriso

«Buongiorno Bill» disse Abigail guardandolo

«Eccolo qui, il mio Timothy» disse alzandosi e abbracciandolo, prima di rivolgersi alla bionda «E finalmente posso conoscere Abigail. Grazie di essere venuta, non vedevo l'ora di incontrarti» disse allungandole la mano che la bionda strinse

«Semmai grazie voi per l’invito.»

«È un piacere conoscerti, sei davvero incantevole. Tim ci ha parlato così tanto di te, che non potevi essere più bella di così. Se non ti sposa lui, dimmelo che ti sposo io, sempre se non ti dispiace la bigamia.» disse ridendo per poi tossire

«Piacere mio. Grazie» disse lei avvampando e ridendo imbarazzata per la sua battuta

«Tornando seri, ringrazia tuo padre di avervi permesso di venire qui. Immagino sia stato difficile privarsi di voi, ma averlo anche come capo non deve essere facile, non so se ce la farei. Ehi, ma che fate ancora in piedi? Sedetevi sul divanetto tutti e due, che mi fate sentire inadeguato, qui seduto.» scherzò

Bill volle sapere tutto, di come si erano conosciuti, di come avevano capito di essere innamorati l’uno dell’altra, il primo bacio, stavano per iniziare a parlare dei progetti che avevano per il futuro quando Claire, la mamma di Tim bussò alla porta dell’ufficio.

«Abigail, tesoro, hai un minuto? Ti volevo mostrare la vostra camera da letto non potete rimanere in quella di Tim. Starete stretti lì dato che è un letto da una piazza e mezza, quella degli ospiti è più grande. Spero che non ti dispiaccia, Bill, ma te la sei trattenuta troppo e voglio sapere un bel po’ di cose da questa ragazza» disse con tono gioviale. In realtà poteva spostare tutto lei, ma sperava di conoscere meglio la futura nuora, per capire che persona fosse

«Assolutamente no. Rubamela pure, ma poi riportala intera a nostro figlio, che la stiamo monopolizzando, dato che è la prima che ci presenta» sorrise 

Approfittando dell’assenza delle due donne, Bill sorrise tirando fuori una scatolina di velluto blu dalla tasca. 

«Per te.»

«Che cos’è?» chiese girandosela tra le mani, ma non ci voleva uno sforzo di immaginazione per capire di cosa si trattasse

«È l’anello di fidanzamento che viene tramandato di generazione in generazione dalla nostra famiglia. Il mio bisnonno lo comprò per la tua bisnonna, che lo diede a tuo nonno quando voleva sposarsi con tua nonna, poi venne a me. Casualmente siamo tutti maschi e tutti figli unici, perciò non abbiamo avuto modo di passarlo a nessun altro, ma voglio che lo abbia tu. Aprilo»

«Non posso accettarlo papà, lo hai dato alla mamma.» disse guardando l’anello che ricordava di aver visto per anni all’anulare di sua madre, insieme alla fede nunziale

«Si che puoi. Ne abbiamo parlato e anche lei ha voluto che lo avessi tu. Porta bene, tutti matrimoni lunghi e felici» disse tossendo a lungo per poi aggiungere «Voglio che porti la stessa fortuna a voi. Sempre se pensi di sposarla.»

«Assolutamente, è mia intenzione di farle presto la proposta. Stiamo insieme da poco ma presto accadrà, ne sono certo.» 

«Ottimo. Allora raccontami, come hai intenzione di farle la proposta?» sorrise guardando il figlio, che gli raccontò esattamente come l’aveva immaginato.

Quella settimana era passata in un lampo, si sentiva parte della famiglia e quasi le dispiaceva andare via. Si sentiva bene, accettata e poteva andare in giro con Tim mano nella mano senza paura di incontrare qualcuno che conosceva, o se capitava che Tim conoscesse qualcuno, gliela presentava. 

Mentre erano in macchina Tim le chiese «Verresti a vivere da me? La mia casa è sempre stata troppo grande per me… e voglio dire a tutti che sei la mia fidanzata.»

«Si!» disse con entusiasmo «Quando posso venire? Bisogna organizzarsi, ma non vorrei vendere casa mia.»

«Anche subito e non voglio che la vendi, anzi. Vedremo in un futuro, magari serve per i nostri figli»

«Ah si? Figli? Quanti ne vorresti?»

«Quattro. Mi piacerebbe avere una famiglia numerosa. E tu?»

«Avrei detto due, ma mi sta bene, quattro. L’importante è che somiglino a te.»

«Stai scherzando?» chiese divertito l’uomo per poi aggiungere «Devono assomigliare a te, sei tu la creatura meravigliosa tra i due.»

«Piantala di dire sciocchezze» rispose la ragazza dandogli una lieve spintarella 

Erano arrivati a casa la sera del 23 giugno, i due avevano cenato con Horatio aggiornandolo sulla settimana passata con i coniugi Speedle e del fatto che Abigail si sarebbe trasferita a casa di Tim, in quanto la casa era più grande e voleva la sua benedizione, cosa che ricevette. Horatio stava pensando che stavano andando in fretta, ma erano felici e si vedeva, ma stavano così tanto a casa di una e dell’altra che abitare entrambi sotto lo stesso tetto, avrebbe rafforzato ancora quel rapporto.

***

24 giugno. Il compleanno di Timothy.

L’uomo era passato a prenderla a casa con la moto, entrarono insieme nel dipartimento, con aria così serena, cosa che fece girare tutti i colleghi, nessuno escluso e sapevano entrambi che prima o poi sarebbero partite delle voci su di loro ed erano pronti ad affrontarle. Calleigh ed Eric, che ancora non sapevano nulla, vennero messi al corrente della loro relazione e chiesero ai due come era andata la loro piccola vacanza dai suoi genitori, ma nella risposta non c'erano stati dettagli che fecero capire ai due dell'anello e aveva minimizzato molto il fatto del cancro, non si sentiva ancora pronto a parlarne con i due amici. Delko gli disse che gli doveva un favore, perché toccava a lui ad andare alla McCauley Jewelers, dato che solitamente era Tim che andava con Horatio e si era trovato in un conflitto a fuoco che gli aveva regalato una bella abrasione ad un braccio.

 Abby intanto aveva raccontato ad Alexx che si era sentita bene e che era felice di aver incontrato i genitori di Tim, erano due brave persone e che si sarebbe potuta facilmente affezionare ai due. Erano due persone divertenti e che avrebbe avuto piacere di incontrare ancora.

Abby aveva invitato a casa sua Tim con la scusa di festeggiare insieme il suo compleanno e voleva farlo nella sua vecchia casa. Aveva un vestito rosso che le aveva già visto e sotto indossava l’intimo che aveva comprato con Rebecca tempo prima e si sentiva strana. Agitata e entusiasta al tempo stesso, preoccupata, ma felice come non era mai stata. 

Aveva acceso ovunque delle candele ed era la prima cosa che Tim avrebbe visto, oltre a lei ovviamente. Quando l’uomo entrò rimase senza parole. 

«Tutto questo per me?»

«Già. Ho preparato la cena e un paio di cosette. Tutto questo per il mio splendido fidanzato, un mese di preparativi» sorrise 

Aveva cucinato tutto ciò che sapeva piacere a Timothy, l’unica differenza era che un paio di ingredienti erano stati sostituti con qualcosa che lei potesse maneggiare e mangiare senza dover correre all’ospedale per lo shock anafilattico, dato che non era così che si era immaginata la serata. Il fatto che un’ora dopo, appena finita la cena erano andati in camera di Abby, la donna si era ritrovata nuda ancora prima di rendersene conto, cosa che l’aveva letteralmente stupita. Aveva il cuore in gola, lo sentiva battere forte, ma c’era Tim e non aveva paura di soffrire, di stare male, perché era lì con lui e Speed le disse che si sarebbe assicurato che lei non soffrisse troppo, nonché di fermarlo se qualcosa non andava.

La sua prima volta era decisamente diversa da quella che si aspettava, non aveva provato granché, pensò che era forse troppo tesa, troppo preoccupata di fare brutta figura, ma alla fine non era andata poi così male. Lui era ancora sdraiato su di lei quando le disse «Ti amo.»

«Ti amo» gli rispose con un sorriso

«Stai bene?»

«Si, sto bene. Sono felice perché sono qui con te» ammise, baciandolo 

«Anche io.» ammise sdraiandosi e accogliendo tra le braccia Abigail, che appoggiò la testa sul suo petto. 

«Grazie per questo compleanno. Il migliore della mia vita» disse l’uomo con un sorriso.

La settimana successiva Abigail abitava già a casa di Tim, aveva portato solo i suoi vestiti e qualche fotografia scattata con suo padre, ma era felice di vivere insieme all’uomo della sua vita.

 

 

 

 

NOTE DELL’AUTRICE: Questo capitolo come altri, è stata una sfida, ho cercato un motivo per cui Speed non fosse presente alla sparatoria della McCauley Jewelers, quindi non sarebbe morto e ho pensato che come motivo fosse importante. Senza contare che avevo tante cose da raccontarvi, ma ho deciso di togliere un po’ e di spalmarlo sui capitoli che verranno, così da non fare un capitolo lunghissimo e non annoiarvi troppo, che questo è già comunque lunghetto di suo. 

Ovviamente non vi ho raccontato di come Tim immaginò la sua proposta dato che ho intenzione di mostrarvela presto. Spero vi sia piaciuto come capitolo.

Vi abbraccio.


	5. Capitolo 4

Era arrivato ottobre. Abigail abitava ormai da alcuni mesi a casa di Tim ed era felice, felice come non lo era mai stata. Stavano progettando il futuro insieme ed era contenta di aver accettato di abitare con il fidanzato, si sentiva al sicuro lì con lui, sensazione che prima di frequentarsi con Tim aveva solo quando era in compagnia del padre. Da quando avevano iniziato a convivere, c'erano state delle discussioni, era normale, spesso erano portate da Abigail cercava di fare tutto da sola o minimizzava i suoi malesseri cosa che faceva innervosire Speedle che voleva aiutarla, dall'altra Tim spesso non puliva la pistola o qualche volta dimenticava di sistemare il kit ed era lei che gli ricordava di farlo, così i due discutevano animatamente, poi chiarivano e tutto tornava come prima. Non era buono per nessuno dei due tenersi il broncio, erano amici da anni e sapevano che se si tenevano il broncio stavano male, peggio di quando litigavano, perciò era meglio chiarire subito.

La casa di Tim se confrontata con quella della giovane Caine, era notevolmente più grande e con un bel giardino, Abigail doveva concederglielo e passava molto tempo in giardino quando non doveva lavorare. Abby, convenendo con Tim, vendette la vecchia Chevrolet per una comprarne un nuovo modello della stessa marca, anche se le piangeva il cuore. Tuttavia era più facile vedere i due fidanzati girare con la moto di Tim, avevano deciso di tenerla in quanto anche Abigail aveva preso la patente per guidarla e quando avrebbero deciso di allargare la famiglia, avevano sempre l'automobile.

Il suo compleanno era stato meraviglioso, avevano passato una giornata insieme agli amici più cari, che erano anche i colleghi, facendo un barbecue a casa Speedle. Le preoccupazioni di Eric e Calleigh che temevano che la relazione tra i due non durasse a lungo, si erano dimostrate senza fondamento, così avevano scommesso una data per il matrimonio, secondo Eric si sarebbero sposati entro un anno, Calleigh sosteneva che Abigail era molto cauta, perciò sosteneva che si sarebbero sposati due o tre anni dopo, chi vinceva avrebbe offerto da bere a tutta la squadra. 

A proposito della squadra della scientifica, a maggio diede il benvenuto ad un nuovo arrivo, Ryan Wolfe, un poliziotto che teneva la pistola sempre pulita, per dare man forte alla squadra. Se all'inizio non approvavano quel ragazzo, dato che sembrava ancora troppo giovane ed inesperto, impedendogli di fatto di entrare nel gruppo, Abigail si era dimostrata un'alleata preziosa. Era riuscita a fare amicizia con lui, lentamente anche Tim lo prese in simpatia (anche se aveva messo subito in chiaro con il nuovo collega di non farsi strane idee su Abigail, dato che era la sua fidanzata) e così anche Eric e Calleigh. 

Quel giorno a pranzo, Abigail era a casa di riposo e aveva cucinato un pranzo per lei e per Horatio dato che era uno di quei giorni in cui era passato a trovarla. Capitavano spesso quei pranzi, a volte anche cene, Abigail si era prodigata nei mesi precedenti a imparare le dosi per tre persone e non per due, nonché aveva iniziato a far trovare a Tim della pasta in un contenitore di plastica e la carne con le verdure in un altro. Solitamente l'uomo mangiava dei panini, cosa che non gli dispiaceva, ma vedendo Abigail portarsi dietro pasta e carne, volle provare anche lui. Dopo aver mangiato solo un po' di carne, dato che la pasta era magicamente sparita dal contenitore (ancora non aveva trovato il colpevole e si promise che lo avrebbe fatto prima o poi), iniziò a scriverci il nome sopra al coperchio. 

Speed tornò a casa alla fine del turno, alle cinque e trenta, trovandola in compagnia del padre che stavano discutendo animatamente. Sorrise alla fidanzata, le diede un lieve bacio e la guardò intensamente.

«Faccio una doccia e torno, spero non vi dispiaccia.» disse con un sorriso

«Macché, ah la roba è tutta pulita, te l'ho lavata stamattina.» sorrise la bionda per poi guardarlo con un sorriso

Tim la baciò, lasciando sul tavolo distintivo e pistola, la bionda così si fermò a guardarla con aria pensosa. Non ne capiva granché di balistica e armi da fuoco, ma aveva parlato con Calleigh, sapeva che di recente si era inceppata e temeva che il fidanzato non l'aveva pulita dall'ultima volta che avevano discusso. Suo padre intanto continuava a parlarle, ma la bionda non sembrava nemmeno sentirlo, figurarsi ascoltare ciò che le stava dicendo. Quando l'uomo le mise la mano sulla sua per attirare la sua attenzione, la bionda trasalì.

«Tesoro?»

«Hm?» chiese lei alzando lo sguardo su di lui

«Mi stai ascoltando? Va tutto bene?»

«No, mi dispiace.. stavo pensando.»

Horatio la guardò con attenzione.

«A cosa stavi pensando?» 

«La puliresti?» chiese lei deglutendo mettendogli la pistola di Tim davanti

«Toccherebbe a Tim, lo sai. E sta facendo una doccia, appena torna glielo chiedi» disse con un sorriso gentile

«Papà ti prego. So che si è inceppata di nuovo di recente, non voglio perderlo perché è stato stupido a non pulirla, non la pulisce periodicamente e ogni volta che glielo dico di farlo più spesso o sbuffa o litighiamo, rimandando di fatto la pulizia. So che è preoccupato per suo padre, per questo non voglio fargli soffoco, ma non voglio che sua madre oltre che a piangere il marito, pianga anche il figlio e io non voglio piangere il mio fidanzato. Ha già preso una pallottola una volta ed è rimasto illeso per miracolo dato che aveva il gubbino antiproiettile, ma non vorrei che la seconda fosse quella fatale»

Horatio sospirò. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a farle cambiare idea nemmeno se avesse pregato in ostrogoto antico e sapeva da chi aveva preso. Sapeva altrettanto bene che era uno dei motivi per cui discuteva con Speedle e uno dei motivi per cui si trovavano bene insieme, si prendevano cura l'uno dell'altra.

Quando Speed tornò guardò Abigail alle prese con la sua pistola, era guidata da suo padre. Il ragazzo la guardò con aria stranita.

«Cosa stai facendo?»

«Ti sto pulendo la pistola.» disse guardandolo 

«Lo vedo, ma perché lo fai? Ti avevo detto che l'avrei pulita io.»

«Da quel momento sono due settimane e mezzo ed indovina un po'? È sporca. Non posso perderti per la pistola inceppata Tim! Sei un poliziotto ed è uno dei mille motivi per cui ti amo da morire, ma se è necessario te la pulisco io tutti i giorni cosa che mi è stato fatto notare che toccherebbe a te, ma ti prego, lasciami finire. Poi non lo farò più, ma mi farebbe sentire meglio»

Sapeva che aveva detto le parole magiche in mezzo a quelle parole, Tim anche se non sembrava esternamente, dato che sapeva essere sarcastico soprattutto con i colleghi, aveva un cuore d'oro e sorrise raggiante. Abigail non si rendeva conto di quanto lei avesse un buon ascendente su di lui, esattamente lo stesso che lui aveva per lei.

«Ripeti da "sei un poliziotto"» disse con un sorriso e Abigail che capì dove voleva andare a parere, decise di stare al gioco. 

Horatio si mise comodo a guardarli, era un siparietto tra i due che adorava, un po' quando i due si rubavano il cibo piatto, iniziando a lamentarsi. Due bambini praticamente, ma era bello vedere la figlia rilassata e felice, soprattutto considerando che era il suo primo amore. 

«"Sei un poliziotto e se è necessario te la pulisco io tutti i giorni"?»

«In mezzo tra poliziotto e te la pulisco tutti i giorni»

«Mhm.. intendi dire "Ti amo da morire"?» chiese la bionda con aria divertita

«Allora ho capito bene. Se la metti così, mi toccherà pulirla. Dammi qui, ci penso io. Sai che farei di tutto per te» disse con un sorriso indicando la pistola che prese tra le mani e si mise a pulire, ignorando i rimbrotti della fidanzata che avrebbe voluto finire il lavoro che aveva iniziato. Abigail aveva ragione, erano passate due settimane e non c'era giorno in cui non si dicesse che avrebbe pulito la pistola, ma spesso era stanco e con la questione di suo padre, che ormai stava iniziando ad utilizzare dei macchinari per agevolare la respirazione, se ne dimenticava. Sapeva che non era una giustificazione totale, ma aveva promesso alla fidanzata che se ne sarebbe occupato. Si sentì in colpa, ma si disse che si sarebbe fatto perdonare in qualche modo.

Abigail iniziò a parlare con il padre e il fidanzato, quando sentì il telefonino trillare ed Abigail lo trovò dove lo aveva lasciato, su uno dei ripiani della cucina. Lesse sullo schermo il nome dell'amico di infanzia più caro che aveva, Don Flack Jr., abitava ancora a New York, diventando un poliziotto. Era un detective anche lui, ma aveva deciso di non fare l'università, quindi per lui la scientifica era preclusa, ma ad essere sincera dubitava che avesse voglia di rimanere dietro ad un bancone, era sempre stato più un uomo d'azione e amava stare sul campo, esattamente come suo padre.

«Ciao Don, come stai? Non mi avevi detto che oggi avevi il turno di pomeriggio? » disse la bionda al telefono

«Mi chiamo Mac Taylor, sono il detective capo della scientifica di New York. La chiamo per Donald Flack Jr, questo numero era quello designato come quello da chiamare nel caso ci fossero delle emergenze. Sto parlando con la signorina Abigail Caine?»

 _Boom Boom. Boom Boom_. Abigail sgranò gli occhi e si sedette contro ad un armadietto. Horatio e Tim la guardarono con attenzione pronti ad intervenire se avesse bisogno di qualcosa, ma la bionda fece un cenno verso il fidanzato, indicando carta e penna che tenevano su un ripiano. Speed prese ciò che le aveva chiesto e glieli porse, Abigail guardò il padre con aria sconvolta, mimando con le labbra "Don in ospedale" e l'uomo sgranò gli occhi.

«Si sono io. Come sta? Cos'è successo?» 

«Ha avuto un incidente durante un caso. Una bomba è esplosa, investendolo, ma sta bene e si dovrebbe svegliare a breve. Vorrei però spiegarle di persona, se volesse venire ovviamente»

«Si, certo, verrò il prima possibile. Giusto il tempo di organizzarmi. Potrebbe farmi avere l'ospedale e l'indirizzo?» chiese 

«Subito» rispose il detective Taylor e le disse tutto il necessario, Abby scrisse sul foglio tutto quello che il detective le aveva detto.

«Grazie mille detective.»

«Dovere. Spero di incontrarla.» rispose il detective Taylor

«Senza dubbio. Grazie mille per questa telefonata, arrivederci» disse staccando e guardando i due uomini che aspettavano di sapere cosa fosse successo. 

Abigail spiegò ai due spiegando quanto le era stato detto, sostenendo che sarebbe partita il giorno successivo con il primo volo.

«Vengo con te» disse Tim 

«Non è necessario che tu venga a New York con me, servi alla scientifica» rispose lei 

Dopo una breve discussione tra i due fidanzati, Horatio convenne che era una buona idea che Speedle andasse con Abigail, così diede ai due fidanzati tre giorni, non era tanto ma era un periodo in cui era i casi sembravano aumentare di molto e aveva bisogno di quanto più organico possibile. Fatte le valigie, il mattino dopo Tim ed Abigail presero l'aereo per raggiungere New York e l'uomo trovò il silenzio della fidanzata quasi innaturale, ma sapeva che Don Flack era che era il suo amico più caro, quello a cui teneva di più, una sorta di fratello e non sapeva come aiutarla. Per fortuna che la musica che ascoltavano insieme nell'mp3 sembrava alleviarle un po' la pena, come il giornale che aveva davanti.

«Grazie di essere venuto e mi dispiace di non essere molto di compagnia. Sono un po' in ansia, non so cosa è successo e ho paura fottuta.» disse ad un certo punto lei con un mezzo sorriso

«Prego, sono contento se posso esserti di supporto in qualche modo. Non ti scusare, posso solo immaginare quello che provi» ammise tranquillo lui, stringendole appena una mano. 

Quando arrivarono nella grande mela, si diressero con un taxi prima in albergo, lasciando le loro valigie in un albergo abbastanza vicino all'ospedale in cui si trovava Don, dopo essersi sistemati, si diressero senza fretta in ospedale, Abigail sembrava molto tesa. Parlava poco e nulla, probabilmente si stava già costruendo delle diagnosi e non la biasimava per quello, sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto con tutti loro. Arrivati al piano in cui sapevano si trovava la camera di degenza di Flack, la numero 101, un uomo si avvicinò a loro a lunghi passi.

«Abigail Caine?» chiese l'uomo rivolgendosi alla bionda guardandola «Sono il detective Mac Taylor, sono lieto di avervi a New York, anche se speravo fosse per una situazione più lieta. Vi stavamo aspettando.» chiese uomo guardandola con un mezzo sorriso, allungando una mano nella sua direzione che la bionda strinse subito

«Si sono io, piacere di conoscerla detective. Grazie ancora per la telefonata, le sono profondamente grata. Le voglio presentare il mio fidanzato, Tim Speedle.» disse Abigail in modo forse troppo formale, ma l'altro non sembrò curarsene, salutando e presentandosi anche con lui. 

Parlarono di quanto era successo, del caso che era stato risolto, del fatto che erano tutti scossi e che era un loro caro amico, ma che lei era l'amica più di lunga data che aveva, riferendosi a lei spesso come una sorella acquisita.

«Scusi se mi permetto, ma lei è la figlia di Horatio non è vero?»

«In persona. Per favore diamoci del tu» sorrise gentilmente 

«D'accordo, allora. Gli somigli molto, poi l'ho intuito con il cognome, potresti salutarmi tuo padre da parte mia? La stanza è quella laggiù vi accompagno» 

«Lo farò senza dubbio. Grazie mille» sorrise cercando poi la mano di Tim che lui strinse dolcemente.

C'era una coppia fuori dalla porta in attesa di entrare, un uomo con gli occhiali che si presentò come Danny Messer e una ragazza molto bella, che si presentò come Lindsay Monroe. Si fermarono a parlare una mezz'ora, prima che il detective Taylor li salutò per tornare al laboratorio dopo aver ricevuto una telefonata sul telefonino e una donna con i capelli ricci uscì dalla stanza, per poi dirigersi verso Abigail. 

«Immagino tu sia Abigail, io sono Stella. Credo che a Don faccia davvero piacere vederti, se a Danny e Lindsay non dispiace, vi faccio entrare, che siete arrivati da Miami» disse la donna guardando la coppia di detective newyorkesi, che dissero che non c'erano problemi e potevano andare per primi, i due appena arrivati.

Quando Abigail entrò nella stanza dell'amico, Tim rimase un passo indietro per lasciare alla fidanzata lo spazio di cui aveva sicuramente bisogno per parlare con Flack. La bionda guardò con attenzione Don: aveva dei tubi sul volto e un grosso cerotto sul volto, osservò i monitor che segnalavano le funzioni del cuore e vedendo tutti i valori nella norma, si tranquillizzò.

«Sei un cretino. Potevi morire lo sai?» disse piano

«Guarda che ti sento. Che ci fai qui, Gracie?» disse guardandola 

«Il detective Taylor mi ha chiamata. Da quando il mio numero è quello di emergenza? E non chiamarmi Gracie, se non fossi in un ospedale te la farei vedere io, odio quando mi chiami così» sorrise guardandolo. Era evidente che stava scherzando, ma era vero, Gracie era un nomignolo che le diede Georgia, la ragazza popolare del liceo che frequentarono anni prima, che si considerava la più bella e brava di tutti, senza contare che lei era una di quelle ragazze che adorava stare al centro dell'attenzione dei docenti. Di conseguenza aveva presto iniziato a disprezzare quel nomignolo,.

«Appena mi rimetto voglio proprio vedere cosa fai. Il tuo numero è quello di emergenza da quando sono entrato in accademia di polizia, fai il calcolo tu degli anni che sono passati. So bene che potrei mettere qualcun altro, ma sei l'unica per ora che voglio far sapere se mi succedesse qualcosa. Potrei mettere il nome di Danny Messer, che immagino tu abbia visto arrivando qui fuori ad aspettare il suo turno, ma sei di famiglia Abby, praticamente una sorella aggiuntiva, come non mettere il tuo? Samantha mi odia, figurati se veniva in ospedale.» sorrise. Il singolar tenzone, era una tradizione di quando erano due liceali, quando dovevano risolvere qualcosa vinceva chi 

«Sam non ti odia Don. Lo sai bene, poi immagino avesse altro da fare e sono quasi certa che verrà domani.»

«E si da il caso che comunque non sia venuta lo stesso a trovarmi, non trovare giustificazioni sai che non ce ne sono. Che razza di sorella non verrebbe a trovare il proprio fratello in ospedale? Questa cosa mi ha fatto capire di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Ammetto di preferire i Caine, ai Flack. A parte la nonna Isabella, lei è un caso a parte» disse tossendo appena

«Ammetto di essere molto lusingata del fatto che tu abbia scelto me in ogni caso. La nonna Isabella è un mito, a proposito come sta? Devo telefonarle» disse con un sorriso, Abigail le telefonava almeno una volta al mese da quando si era trasferita da New York a Miami «Non ti agitare. Ho conosciuto il detective Taylor, mi sembra una brava persona» disse spostandosi di un passo

«La è, infatti ti ci vedevo bene con lui, se fossi stata sola te lo presentavo.. ma so che hai già una persona al tuo fianco. Non me lo presenti?> ammise lui con un sorriso vedendo Tim che era rimasto in disparte sino a quel momento 

«Ti è andata male, caro il mio cupido. Voglio presentarti il mio fidanzato Tim, mi ha accompagnato lui anche se non volevo.>

«Oh finalmente ti conosco, purtroppo non posso offrirti da bere; conto di farlo in un'altra occasione. Abby mi ha parlato tanto di te e immagino tu abbia un bel carattere deciso, se sei riuscito ad essere qui con lei.» disse guardando con attenzione l'uomo che Abigail gli stava presentando. 

«E a me ha parlato molto di te. E infatti non voleva, l'intercessione di Horatio è stata risolutiva, potevamo discutere per ore. Grazie per averla protetta in quel brutto giorno» disse guardandola con un sorriso

«Grazie a te semmai, la stai amando e a me questo basta. Quanto state in città?» chiese Don guardando entrambi, prima Abigail e poi Tim. 

Ad essere sincero, il detective rimase un po' deluso, non era la persona che immaginava fosse dai racconti dell'amica, pensava che Abigail meritasse un altro tipo di persona, una persona decisa e dai passati militari come Mac, ma non disse nulla per non far soffrire la Caine, anche perché non lo conosceva per nulla. Aveva trovato un uomo che l'amava e che ricambiava, non voleva essere insensibile; se lo amava voleva dire che c'era qualcosa in lui che aveva colpito Abigail e doveva rispettare quei sentimenti.

«Papà ci ha dato tre giorni. Ti verremo a trovare ancora prima di tornare a Miami, te lo prometto» sorrise

Parlarono a lungo, tutti e tre, poi decisero di lasciare spazio i colleghi che come loro, volevano parlare con lui. Quando uscirono dalla stanza, mano nella mano, salutarono i colleghi della grande mela e poi Tim la guardò.

«Spero di avergli fatto una buona impressione, non mi sembrava molto convinto. Chissà come se la cava quello nuovo.» disse Tim sottovoce riguardo a Wolfe. Forse parlare di lavoro l'aiutava a distrarsi un po', ma comunque in confronto a quando erano arrivati quel mattino, era decisamente più rilassata

«Gli sei piaciuto, Tim. In ogni caso, Ryan se la starà cavando bene e poi tu sei insostituibile.» disse pacatamente 

«Mah, se lo dici tu» sorrise

«Sei il mio fidanzato, non può essere diversamente. Unico ed inimitabile, poi avete due competenze diverse, non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi.. anche se Delko che già lo odia, insomma lo controlla a vista per indicargli ogni minimo errore.» sorrise lei guardandolo 

«Secondo me non lo odia, solo che non sopporta di essere messo in coppia con lui.»

«Appunto. Vieni ti porto al mio ristorante preferito, inizio ad avere appetito» disse con un sorriso, portandolo e sentendosi stranamente a disagio, erano passati otto anni da quando era lontana da New York, ma sembrava di essere mancata da un'eternità.

I tre giorni a New York erano passati in un lampo, ad entrambi erano serviti quei tre giorni per ricaricare le energie e sentirsi finalmente una coppia a tutti gli effetti dimenticando soltanto in parte il lavoro. Sebbene passassero parte del mattino in ospedale, erano riusciti a ricaricare le energie e Tim era contento di essere lì con lei, condividere quel viaggio era stata la scelta più saggia. Al suo rientro a Miami, Speedle dovette ammettere a sé stesso che dopo aver visto l'amico di Abigail in quello stato, pensò al fatto che la sua pistola potesse incepparsi da un momento all'altro e si ripromise di fare pulizia alla pistola più spesso. Insomma, pensò che era meglio, nel caso dovesse accadere qualcosa, fosse per un qualsivoglia evento imprevedibile come per l'appunto un esplosione come nel caso di Flack, non doveva essere per una sua disattenzione.

 

 

 


	6. Capitolo 5

 

 

     

 

_«Poi furono insieme così che mentre la lancetta si muoveva,_

_invisibile adesso, sull'orologio, seppero che niente poteva accadere mai_

_più a uno di loro senza che accadesse all'altro, che nient'altro_

_poteva mai essere più importante di questo;_

_che questo era tutto e sempre; questo era il passato,_

_e il presente a qualunque cosa fosse per venire»_

Ernest Hemingway, "Per chi suona la campana"

 

27 Settembre 2005.

Quei mesi erano stati fitti di impegni e di situazioni a cui Abigail non riusciva a trovare un vero filo logico a quanto stava succedendo, non pensava che se qualcosa andasse male, accadesse tutto insieme. A metà agosto Bill Speedle venne a mancare e cercò di stare vicino a Tim che era visibilmente sconvolto, ogni piano che avevano fatto per passare l'unico weekend libero insieme da mesi in vacanza era passato in secondo piano, preferendo passarlo con Claire Speedle e poi andare al funerale. Si dissero che avrebbero recuperato a Natale la vacanza mancata, ma secondo Abigail non l'avrebbero fatta nemmeno in quel momento, dato che la donna pensava che giustamente Tim volesse passare ulteriormente del tempo con sua madre. 

Abigail aveva incontrato suo zio Raymond dopo anni, era contenta di sapere che era vivo, così la famiglia finalmente si era ricostruita e suo padre aveva un peso in meno sul cuore. Sapeva che si era sempre sentito responsabile per suo fratello Ray dato che erano sempre stati soli, ora poteva essere più tranquillo, dato che tutto il resto della famiglia era al sicuro in Brasile. In realtà, si sentivano abbastanza spesso, soprattutto Ray Jr. che parlava molto con la cugina a Miami, gli mancava Abigail più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere, tanto che non vedeva l'ora che fosse stata estate per andare a trovarla.

Horatio e Marisol Delko avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, Eric era molto teso e non vedeva di buon occhio quella relazione nascente soprattutto per la notevole differenza d'età; dal canto suo Abigail pensava che se suo padre era felice, lo era anche lei per lui. L'unica preoccupazione era che lei non riuscisse a superare la malattia, il cancro era una malattia subdola, ma teneva le dita incrociate dato che a detta del medico la chemioterapia stava dando dei buoni risultati.

Abigail stava pensando a cosa regalare a suo padre per Natale, suo padre quell'anno aveva compiuto quarantacinque anni ed era stato difficile trovare qualcosa da regalargli, alla fine la scelta era ricaduta su un orologio piuttosto costoso. Quando Abby festeggiò il suo compleanno, padre e figlia andarono insieme al Miami Seaquarium, passando un pomeriggio insieme, cosa che non facevamo da molto tempo, Abigail adorava passare del tempo con il padre, ma con il lavoro, Abigail che si stava creando una nuova famiglia, senza contare Horatio e Marisol, stava diventando tutto un po' complicato. Fare un regalo a suo padre quando Abigail compiva gli anni era una tradizione iniziata anni prima, tutto nato quando la ragazza aveva 17 anni: aveva fatto un regalo al padre per ringraziarlo per tutto quello che faceva per lei. Abigail aveva trovato un lavoro come babysitter, aveva risparmiato un anno intero per fargli avere due biglietti per una partita degli Yankees, così se voleva poteva andare con Don Flack Sr. e divertirsi con un caro amico e collega. Horatio quando vide i biglietti rimase esterrefatto, le chiese il motivo di quei biglietti, dato che era lui a dover fare dei regali alla figlia in quanto era il compleanno di quest'ultima, Abigail rispose di essere piena di gratitudine per averla cresciuta, per esserle stata vicina in tutti i momenti in cui aveva bisogno di lui, per l'amore che riusciva a donarle incondizionatamente e voleva fare qualcosa per lui. Era davvero la bambina di papà, come qualcuno avrebbe giustamente detto, ma era l'unica famiglia che aveva e voleva fare qualcosa di speciale per il genitore. Alla fine Horatio aveva portato la figlia a vedere quella partita, con il cappello su cui Isabella Flack, la nonna di Don, aveva ricamato il suo nome in un angolo del cappello, così Don Jr. non glielo rubasse. Abby adorava quel cappello, ma era convinto di averlo perso in una delle partite che vide negli anni successivi, senza sapere che era conservato da Isabella desiderosa di restituirglielo la prima volta che fosse tornata a New York.

Quel giorno Abigail era stata invitata ad una cena di gala, organizzata dal dipartimento di polizia della contea di Miami Dade, per i bambini orfani dello stesso dipartimento di polizia, che si teneva tutti gli anni. Avrebbero raccolto dei soldi che sarebbero stati devoluti in quella stessa serata alle famiglie colpite da questa disgrazia. Tutti i membri della squadra della scientifica erano stati invitati, ma Horatio aveva un posto riservato tra i vip dato che era uno dei vecchi colleghi e amico di una vita di uno degli organizzatori, gli aveva permesso di portare con sé Marisol sia di estendere l'invito alla figlia a sedere al tavolo con loro due. Di conseguenza ad Abigail era stato riservato un posto allo stesso tavolo e ovviamente con lei ci sarebbe stato Speedle, dato che senza di lui non si sarebbe presentata.

Considerando che Horatio e Marisol sarebbero passati a prenderli per andare insieme alla festa, i due fidanzati decisero di comune accordo di prepararsi con notevole anticipo, in virtù del fatto che mancavano ancora due ore all'appuntamento, potevano scegliere i vestiti, fare una lunga doccia calda, ma questa idea era sfuggita di mano; in quanto avevano passato la maggior parte del tempo a fare l'amore invece di pensare alla doccia e ai vestiti. Quando si resero conto dell'ora, lasciarono da parte le coccole - promettendosi di riprendere dove avevano interrotto quando sarebbero tornati a casa - iniziarono a sbrigarsi avevano iniziato a sbrigarsi per fare una vera e propria doccia e cercare qualcosa da mettersi, dato che in mezz'ora suo padre sarebbe giunto alla porta di ingresso e Abby non aveva trovato l'abito che stava cercando. Dopo essersi asciugata i capelli, Abigail aveva raggiunto Tim che si era già vestito: indossava il completo, giacca e pantaloni di color nero che usava solo nelle occasioni speciali, una camicia azzurra e si guardò allo specchio sentendosi a disagio con la cravatta, non amava le occasioni troppo formali, ma era specificato nell'invito che si richiedeva la cravatta nera. Dal canto suo Abigail sperava di trovare un vestito nero che ricordava di aver comprato l'anno precedente, perché non voleva dover telefonare a suo padre e chiedergli di andare a spulciare l'armadio della sua vecchia casa in ricerca del vestito che stava cercando. 

Ad un certo punto, Tim slacciò la cravatta con aria svogliata e sospirò sonoramente sedendosi sul letto, ritrovandosi a fissare la fidanzata, sapendo che si sarebbe lamentata.

«Amore non penserai mica di togliere la cravatta» chiese Abigail girandosi per poi guardarlo negli occhi per un lungo istante 

«Sembro un damerino, lo sai che mi sento a disagio ad indossarla. Poi sembro ingrassato tantissimo vestito di tutto punto. Dobbiamo per forza andarci?» chiese con finto tono annoiato, mentre faceva un sorriso furbo. Effettivamente non ne indossava una da una vita, un'eccezione era stata quando era venuto a mancare suo padre e aveva deciso di partecipare al funerale.

«Mi dispiace, ma è una cena di gala, non credo te la scamperai. Lo so che ti senti a disagio, ma una volta nella vita indossala una cravatta, dai, così fai schiattare di invidia Eric dato che ti prende sempre in giro e poi indossa camicia e cravatta entrambi di un colore discutibile. Poi se mi sposi come facciamo? Ci vuole per forza la cravatta in un matrimonio. Comunque si, sai come la penso, io ci andrò volentieri anche da sola» disse con un sorriso la bionda guardandolo. Sebbene la ragazza avesse scherzato riguardo al matrimonio, dal canto suo Tim pensò che fosse anche ora di farle la proposta, anche se stavano insieme da un anno, così mentre Abigail si mise a cercare nell'armadio un vestito elegante per l'evento, lui prese l'anello di famiglia e mise la scatolina in tasca. Si sentiva pronto per quel passo ed era pronto a qualsiasi tipo di risposta, ma com'era ovvio sperava in quella positiva.

Abigail trovò il vestito da sera nero, l'unico che aveva a quanto pareva, tra le giacche del fidanzato e lo guardò con aria trionfante. "Chissà che ci faceva quel dannato vestito nascosto là dietro" pensò la bionda, ma non fece tempo a prenderlo, che Tim arrivò alla schiena e le cinse la vita con le braccia.

«Verrò con te, lo sai, ma ti prego. Non puoi fare una piccola eccezione per me? Niente cravatta, magari un po' meno elegante..» chiese l'uomo con un tono basso al suo orecchio, dandole un bacio sul collo, per poi farla voltare verso di sé e la baciò a lungo. 

«Mi dispiace ma le regole non le faccio io, lo sai.» disse piano poi guardò il fidanzato che fece il suo solito faccino in cui la faceva sentire in colpa, dato che faceva gli occhi da cucciolo e labbro inferiore sporto in avanti. Abigail sbuffò dandogli un altro bacio.

«Facciamo così, te la annodo in macchina, fino ad allora, sei libero da questo impiccio. E puoi tenerti la barba, anche se ti preferisco ben rasato come sai molto bene» disse con un sorriso, togliendogli la cravatta, gli slacciò i primi tre bottoni della camicia

«Ti amo. Posso chiederti una cosa?» sorrise 

«Lo sai che ti amo anche io. Se è per la cravatta non posso fare più di così» disse con un sorriso

«No, non c'entra la cravatta stavolta. Sai stavo pensando che siamo sempre state due persone che avevano un ritmo tutto loro sin da quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta. Io sono arrivato qui a Miami quando tu eri ancora una studentessa all'università, abbiamo legato subito, anche se tu avevi paura di soffrire e io non ero certo di essere un buon amico per te. Poi la forte amicizia, le risate, le uscite insieme. La gelosia che provavo quando vedevo che c'erano altri che ti chiedevano di uscire e la rabbia quando tornavi a casa con il cuore spezzato.Da quando abiti qui con me, io sono grato di svegliarmi con te tra le braccia, mi sento.. vivo. Mai stato meglio e non credo che la mia vita, senza di te sarebbe la stessa. Vuoi sposarmi?» chiese prendendo l'anello dalla tasca, quello che gli era stato donato dal padre una delle ultime volte in cui si erano visti. Timothy aveva già tastato il terreno, per sapere se le sarebbe potuto piacere, ovviamente la risposta era stata positiva.

«Sei tutto matto. Sì, ma certo che si!» disse con un sorriso enorme lei, stringendolo e baciandolo a lungo, per poi guardare l'anello. Sapeva che aveva ricevuto qualcosa di valore per lui, vedeva come gli brillavano gli occhi 

«È bellissimo» disse lei piano indossando l'anello che era della misura giusta e se ne stupì piacevolmente

«È l'anello di famiglia, i miei genitori hanno voluto che lo abbia tu. L'ho fatto aggiustare nelle scorse settimane, cosicché tu potessi indossarlo se ti piaceva e se ti andava ovviamente.» ammise guardando la fidanzata

«Lo adoro. Non lo toglierò mai più, sono molto onorata. E mi dispiace che tua madre se ne sia separata» ammise con un sorriso guardando l'anello e poi Tim, per baciarlo di nuovo.

Ed era vero, lo avrebbe tolto solo quando sarebbe andata lavoro e poi quando avrebbe messo la fede nuziale. Voleva preservare quell'anello e non voleva che si rovinasse, non voleva perderlo, voleva che quell'anello fosse proprietà degli Speedle negli anni a venire, sperando di farne parte come moglie e come madre negli anni a venire. Si sentiva onorata, apprezzata, accettata da tutta la famiglia, ma più importante ancora, si sentiva innamorata persa. Era un sentimento a cui a volte non era abituata, si sentiva indegna di quell'amore, eppure quando era lì, tra quelle braccia, sapeva che non voleva essere da nessun'altra parte. Non voleva separarsi da Tim, voleva essere sua moglie il prima possibile, voleva essere ancora più felice, se solo avesse potuto provarne molta di più di quella che provava già. 

«Non ti preoccupare per mia mamma, lei era d'accordo» sorrise

Parlarono a lungo, mentre Abigail si vestì e si truccò velocemente, non facendo nulla di particolare, non aveva tempo e voglia per impegnarsi, in realtà era troppo eccitata per pensarci con lucidità.

Arrivato Horatio fece una foto ad entrambi sulla porta di ingresso, voleva che quella serata avesse una foto speciale dei due, poi vide l'anello che Abigail teneva sull'anulare brillare.

«E quello che cos'è?» chiese Horatio guardando la figlia con un sorriso raggiante

«Tim mi ha fatto la proposta di matrimonio e io ho accettato» Abigail lo disse con entusiasmo che il padre rise, per poi stringerla forte a sé in un abbraccio.

«Sono contento» ma era decisamente più felice del fatto che la figlia non lo vedesse commosso. Era cresciuta tanto, era diventata una donna che non aveva più bisogno di lui. Stava per formare una nuova e meravigliosa famiglia, di cui non vedeva l'ora di fare parte, di vedere come si sarebbe evoluta ed era felice che la persona in questione fosse Speedle. In qualche modo Tim riusciva ad infonderle calma quando ne aveva bisogno, anche se entrambi alle volte litigavano per sciocchezze e le insicurezze di Abigail facevano capolino, cosa a cui Tim doveva fare i conti. Riusciva ad arginarlo per fortuna, ma sperava che la figlia non sminuisse più la sua bellezza o le sue abilità. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, ma sapeva una cosa: che se la figlia era felice, era felice anche lui.

La serata fu speciale, era qualcosa a cui Abigail voleva partecipare da tempo, soprattutto perché voleva fare qualcosa di buono per delle famiglie sfortunate, ma soprattutto donare qualcosa a bambini che erano più sfortunati di lei. Non sapevano però che lì c'era una persona importante per la famiglia e che era passata inosservata, Emma la madre di Abigail, ma che sarebbe andata a trovare Horatio una mattina piena di tensioni. Ma quella era un'altra storia.

 

 

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Eccomi qui finalmente con un altro capitolo. Mi dispiace se vi sto facendo attendere molto ma è un periodo un po' complicato e l'ispirazione è traballante :D

Allora inizio a dire che questa FF, come ho inserito ora nella descrizione, ha preso una virata più romantica che poliziesca. Ho voluto fare un esperimento, come similmente ho fatto in "How To Save A Life", sebbene lì ci fossero alcune scene ed un capitolo più poliziesco, qui ho fatto un tentativo opposto, ovvero inserirne il meno possibile - quasi nulla a parte una breve parentesi nel prossimo capitolo - legata ai Mala Noche, che avranno comunque un ruolo più marginale in confronto alla serie televisiva e ovviamente vorrò sapere che ne pensate. 

A proposito del prossimo capitolo, ci sarà un'altra citazione di Ernest Hemingway, tratte entrambe dal libro "Per chi suona la campana", l'ho letto in biblioteca e me ne sono innamorata.

Per l'immagine, è una manipolazione, fatta da una ragazza di tumblr. Il nome del suo blog su tumblr se volete andare a sbirciare è  _manipzone_.


	7. Capitolo 6

_Durante la notte si svegliò e la strinse forte come se lei fosse tutta la vita e gliela volessero portar via.  
La strinse sentendo che lei era tutta la vita che poteva esserci per lui, ed era vero._

_Ernest Hemingway, "Per chi suona la campana"_

Ottobre 2006.

Era passato un anno dalla cena di gala e c'erano stati cambiamenti, non solo in ambito lavorativo, ma anche in ambito personale della squadra.

La polizia di Miami Dade, grazie al lavoro congiunto della polizia e dell'FBI, senza contare il prezioso lavoro della scientifica capitanata da Horatio Caine, erano riusciti a smantellare totalmente i Mala Noche, che stavano progettando di fare una serie di attentati alle persone più in vista di Miami, quindi il procuratore, la scientifica di Miami al completo ma soprattutto ad Horatio Caine e famiglie. Persino Raymond Caine che in quel periodo ancora abitava a Rio era nel mirino, ma era riuscito a mantenere i contatti con gli ex colleghi della narcotici e a creare una rete di amicizie nuove in Brasile, che gli permettevano di avere notizie su alcuni movimenti della banda, quindi era riuscito a portare in salvo moglie e figlio, nonché avvisare Abigail, dato che lei era la prossima sulla lista. Ray ed Abby non avevano mai avuto un gran rapporto quando era piccola, per fortuna Yelina aveva fatto in modo da fare da tramite e i loro rapporti si erano stretti un po' da quando era tornato a Miami. Non erano ancora eccelsi, ma ora il velo di diffidenza e paura erano spariti e ci stavano lavorando su, per avere un rapporto più sano possibile.

Nonostante l'FBI avesse ringraziato pubblicamente il lavoro della scientifica, c'era stato un dibattito a tal riguardo: era stata veramente la scientifica ad aiutare l'FBI fornendo i campioni che servivano per incastrare Antonio Riaz, Memmo Fierro e gli altri, o era stata l'FBI ad aiutare la scientifica? Horatio sosteneva che c'erano stati dei rapporti ottimi da ambo le parti, che aveva fatto in modo che la collaborazione fosse proseguita nei migliori dei modi, fino alla chiusura del caso. C'era da dire che Abigail aveva riscosso uno dei favori da un vecchio amico, Mickey Riordan, e i due ora si consideravano "pari", anche se non si sapeva granchè.

Il matrimonio di Speedle e Abigail aveva subito un ritardo, si sarebbero sposati a maggio 2007, si sarebbero sposati in chiesa dato che entrambi erano cattolici e Tim anche se non era religioso, non nello stretto significato ed Abigail non era un'assidua frequentatrice della chiesa cattolica non da quando abitava a Miami almeno, ma erano stati entrambi cresciuti nella fede cattolica.. nonostante avessero tentato di trattare, si erano arresi all'evidenza di aspettare la prima data disponibile. Tuttavia i vari tentativi della donna di sposarsi con un matrimonio civile caddero nel vuoto, arrendendosi poi all'evidenza. 

Sempre rimanendo in tema di matrimoni, quello celebrato tra Horatio e Marisol era felice sebbene non fosse partito nelle più rosee premesse, dato che la famiglia Delko aveva osteggiato completamente quel matrimonio e nonostante fosse passato un anno e i coniugi erano felici, i genitori di Marisol non vedevano ancora di buon occhio quell'unione. Tutta la squadra parlò con Eric, ma sia Tim che Abigail avevano dato un importante contributo, facendo in modo che si presentasse almeno lui al matrimonio della sorella, era l'unico membro della famiglia che sapeva che si sarebbe sposata con l'uomo di cui era innamorata e ci teneva fosse presente. Se Abigail aveva discusso pacatamente con Eric, portandogli la sua solita visione ottimistica e gentile, sapeva che Tim ed Eric avevano avuto una discussione accesa e non si erano più parlati per il resto della giornata. Alla fine il cubano si era presentato con un completo con una camicia e una cravatta entrambe rosa, mentre Abigail aveva indossato un vestito azzurro in coordinato con il completo di Tim, che aveva indossato una camicia bianca e una cravatta azzurra. Eric era il testimone per Marisol e, com'era ovvio, Abigail era la testimone del padre Horatio. Quella dei Caine era stata una cerimonia intima dato che nessuno dei ragazzi della scientifica poteva assentarsi dal lavoro, già mancavano alcuni membri importanti della squadra, non potevano assentarsi tutti insieme, ma avevano regalato una costosissima bottiglia di vin grazie a Tim che se ne intendeva (ma anche grazie ad Abigail che aveva espresso i gusti paterni al fidanzato), cosa che aveva reso felice il tenente e la consorte.

Un giorno Horatio e Marisol avevano invitato a casa Caine tutta la squadra della scientifica, avevano fatto il grande annuncio alla fine di un barbecue: Marisol era incinta di quattro mesi. Abigail non l'aveva presa bene, anzi, dopo il barbecue evitò il padre e non rispose a nessuna delle telefonate né sue né della moglie per tutta la settimana successiva. Silenzio tombale e Horatio si sentì in colpa, aveva capito che da una parte era stata una mancanza di tatto da parte sua il non parlargliene prima, ma se temeva il silenzio, non aveva considerato il gelo più totale. Parlavano sul lavoro, Abigail era professionale come al solito, ma l'uomo vedeva che non era felice e gli impediva di parlarle e avvicinarsi al di fuori del lavoro. Si chiuse in sé stessa, così si era limitato a parlare con Tim, che gli rispose che avrebbe parlato lui alla fidanzata appena trovava il momento migliore.

Abigail si era affezionata a Marisol, adorava passare delle belle giornate di shopping e condividere dei momenti con una ragazza della sua età, ma non riusciva a vederla in altro modo che un'amica. Si erano creata una bella famiglia, ma l'arrivo del bambino la sconvolse completamente. 

Aveva dentro di sé una preoccupazione che si faceva sempre più strada in lei, il fatto che temeva che suo padre la lasciasse da parte non appena il bambino che Marisol che portava in grembo fosse nato. Si sentiva stupida anche solo a pensarlo in realtà, ma un caso che risolsero un giovedì che coinvolgeva una famiglia - i Matthews - composta da padre, madre e tre figli, di cui il figlio più grande era andato in prigione per aver ucciso il padre per motivi assurdi, turbò Abigail a tal punto che aveva iniziato a farsi molte domande e a torturarsi.

Sperava di non dover esternare quei sentimenti al fidanzato, ma Tim sapeva che stava soffrendo e non sapeva come aiutarla, soprattutto dopo che Horatio gli parlò si sentiva tra l'incudine e il martello. Niente di nuovo, dato che si era trovato diverse volte in quella posizione da mediatore tra i due Caine, ma non gli piaceva. Decise di affrontare il discorso una sera, ma al rientro a casa, trovò Abigail si era addormentata sul divano, così decise di rimandare al giorno successivo.

La portò in camera da letto e più tardi quella notte, Tim si svegliò sentendo dei rumori in casa e quando non vedendo Abigail accanto a sé, prese la pistola che teneva dentro al cassetto. Se fosse successo qualcosa ad Abby? Si alzò e la andò a cercare, trovandola in cucina a fissare una tazza, conoscendola con molta probabilità conteneva qualche rimasuglio di latte caldo, che ormai doveva essere ghiacciato. Aveva le cuffie delll'mp3 nelle orecchie, ma il volume era talmente alto che non fece fatica a riconoscere Hurt di Christina Aguilera.

"Ok, la situazione è grave" pensò in un primo momento e quando si avvicinò di qualche passo, Abigail sobbalzò guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati, spense l'mp3 e lo guardò con aria colpevole.

«Non volevo svegliarti, domani mattina hai il turno alle 9, tra tre ore dovresti essere in piedi.» disse piano, erano le 4, ma Tim si alzava alle 7 per prendersela con calma.

«Non lo hai fatto. Ho sentito dei rumori, non ti ho trovato vicino a me e mi sono preoccupato. Se ti va posso farti un po' di cioccolata»

«D'accordo.»

«Prima della cioccolata, posso abbracciarti?» chiese lei ad un certo punto e Tim le sorrise annuendo. 

Speed la accolse dolcemente tra le sue braccia, rimasero lì a lungo, prima che Abigail decise di allentare la stretta. 

«Grazie.» disse con un tono basso per poi cercare le sue labbra, così Tim le diede un bacio leggero e le sorrise incoraggiante

«Figurati. Che è successo?» chiese lui 

«Stavo solo pensando al caso Matthews. Non riesco a smettere di pensarci, riuscirà la famiglia ad avere un po' di pace? Era su tutti i giornali» disse piano e in quel momento Tim ebbe la certezza completa che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Il silenzio cadde tra loro, Tim pensò che era normale portarsi il lavoro a casa, ma non era saggio continuare a rimuginarci su e non era da lei, non in quel modo. Nei primi casi, Tim lo ricordava bene, Abigail si impressionava e si dispiaceva, poi imparò lentamente a chiudere tutto dentro all'obitorio e lasciare andare. Certo, capitavano dei momenti in cui c'erano casi che rimanevano impressi più di altri e ne parlavano magari nelle ore successive, ma quasi una settimana intera.. era molto, molto strano. Aveva capito che c'entrava il bambino in arrivo, ma a volte quel modo di isolarsi della fidanzata gli dava sui nervi. Tremendamente sui nervi. Ne avevano già parlato, lo avevano già affrontato negli anni, era migliorata sotto un certo unto di vista, ma capitava ancora spesso e volentieri Abigail ricadeva nel circolo vizioso del "posso farcela da sola".

«Forse sei solo un po' spaventata, ma lo sai che tu non faresti mai nulla del genere. E ti sei di nuovo chiusa in te stessa, sai che puoi parlare con me. Perché eviti tuo padre?» chiese a bruciapelo 

«Non lo evito» disse abbassando lo sguardo, torturandosi una ciocca di capelli

"Touché." pensò Speed, sospirando.

«Sul lavoro no, perché non puoi, ma al di fuori si. Se ne sono accorti tutti, Delko e Calleigh volevano parlartene ma ho voluto farlo io perché sono tuo marito. D'accordo, tecnicamente non ancora, ma sai che sono qui per te. Siamo una squadra, se non ne parli con me, con chi puoi parlarne?» Tim si sedette sul tavolo e la guardò con attenzione abbozzando un sorriso, mentre lei faceva lo stesso.

«Io sono felice per mio padre, insomma da quando si è sposato con Marisol sembra essere tornato quello di un tempo, lo stesso di quando ero bambina.. finalmente sereno. Marisol è riuscita a trovare un lavoro, sai che è andata a lavorare come commessa in quel negozio di abiti da sposa in cui ha acquistato il suo tempo fa e dove spero di trovare il mio. Sono felice del matrimonio di mio padre con lei, si amano moltissimo e papà è davvero contento, perciò sono sinceramente felice per lui, ma ho pensato che presto il bambino nascerà e..» Abigail non riuscì a guardarlo in faccia e Tim capì. Gli era tutto più chiaro: quando alla fine di quel barbecue Horatio e Marisol avevano detto che aspettavano un figlio, Abigail era diventata una statua di cera e con una scusa era tornata a casa dicendo che non si sentiva molto bene. In fondo quella era la verità o almeno una parte della stessa, in quanto lo stesso Speed l'aveva vista pallida come un lenzuolo per tutto il resto del pomeriggio e quando era tornato a casa, l'aveva trovata con lo sguardo perso con un the tra le mani. Tim si sentì ferito sul fatto che lei lo avesse escluso da quella situazione, ma non voleva litigare, sarebbe stato peggio per entrambi.

«Perché non me lo hai detto prima Abby? E qual è esattamente il problema se tuo padre ha un altro figlio con Marisol?» chiese con tono vagamente irritato, temendo quasi la risposta

«Ho avuto paura che mi prendessi in giro, soprattutto considerando il fatto che tuo padre è venuto a mancare.. I loro bambini saranno perfetti, bellissimi e.. non come me. Capirei se mi escludesse dalla sua vita»

«Come te? Cosa vuol dire? Sei meravigliosa! Dovrebbero essere come te, sei generosa, dolce, ti fai sempre in quattro per tutti.. Sei testarda.. forse troppo, ma anche se mi manda ai pazzi qualche volta, amo di te anche quello, perché se non avessi trovato te, non avrei trovato nessun'altra» disse con un sorriso e Abby lo guardò con aria addolcita, ma quel senso di inadeguatezza non la lasciava.

«Avrà una mamma e un papà, una famiglia a cui voler bene e che vogliono bene a loro, saranno protetti e amati, non accadrà mai niente. Nessun professore con le mani lunghe... Nessun dolore da affrontare a parte il non potere uscire perché è tardi o non mangiare troppi zuccheri perché poi ti si cariano i denti, niente di che.» disse con un sorriso amaro sul volto e Tim circondò le sue spalle con fare protettivo. 

Aveva ben presente quella parte della fidanzata, quella per cui si sentiva colpevole in quanto sua madre non la volle tenere con sé quando era nata, abbandonando lei e suo padre - cosa che secondo Speed non aveva mai ammesso nemmeno a sé stessa - e l'incidente a scuola quanto era adolescente in qualche modo le insinuò dei dubbi. Quante volte doveva ripeterglielo che non era colpa sua? In nessuno dei due casi era stata colpa sua. Credeva che quel problema fosse superato, che l'avessero superato insieme, ma quella nuova situazione doveva aver riaperto una vecchia ferita di Abigail. Sapeva che il non avere una madre aveva in qualche modo reso Abigail molto restia ad avere figli, ma non doveva dubitare che suo padre la lasciasse da parte. Era pur sempre sua figlia, la sua primogenita, che seppur adulta e con una sua famiglia avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui ugualmente. Nessuno però sapeva che breve tempo dopo quella discussione la famiglia Caine, avrebbe accolto un altro componente, Kyle.. senza contare che lui si sarebbe legato alla sorella maggiore più che al padre.

«Amore.. Non credere che tuo padre non ti voglia bene, lui ti adora, ti ama da quando sei una bambina.. e lo vedo che continua a volerti un bene dell'anima.. non cambierà niente quando nascerà il bambino. Non puoi vivere così Abby, devi parlargli»

Non gli rispose per un lungo attimo, avrebbe voluto dirgli di no, ma avrebbe significato due cose: la prima era che le sue paure infantili avevano vinto e due, una lunga litigata con Tim. Odiava litigare con lui, perché aveva sempre ragione e odiava ammettere che Tim era nel giusto. Forse era meglio essere ragionevole subito, eventualmente se la discussione con il genitore andava male, una discussione non l'avrebbe evitata per nulla al mondo.

«Va bene. Effettivamente è la cosa migliore da fare, gli parlerò. Domani mattina lascio un messaggio, sarebbe in grado di venire adesso e non voglio svegliarlo» disse

«Grazie.» rispose Tim grato, scendendo dal tavolo, prendendo la mano della fidanzata, la fece scendere e l'abbracciò forte.

Rimasero così, stretti l'una all'altra per minuti interminabili, prima di fare altro latte caldo, decidendo di prendere la cioccolata calda la sera successiva. Parlarono un po', poi tornarono a letto entrambi con un peso in meno sul cuore.

Il mattino successivo, Abigail si era alzata di buon'ora e iniziò a guardare la partita degli Yankees che aveva registrato un paio di giorni prima e quando Speedle si alzò mezz'ora più tardi, vedendola alle prese con la partita, che stava seguendo con qualche piccolo commento e tanti sospiri, l'uomo pensò fosse un buon segno. Se gli Yankees erano in tv o se strimpellava qualcosa con la chitarra, solitamente significava una cosa: stava iniziando a reagire.

«Ehi.» disse l'uomo guardandola

«Ehi, Tim. Ho lasciato un messaggio a papà e mi ha richiamato un attimo fa, prima che arrivassi tu. Lui e Marisol arrivano qui alle otto e trenta.. Hanno insistito di venire loro qui, ma ammetto di aver un po' di timore.»

«Di che cosa?»

«In realtà non lo so, ho paura di tutto recentemente. In cima, perdere te.» ammise con un sorriso amaro, Tim e lei discussero brevemente. Quando sentirono bussare i tre colpi alla porta, Abigail si irrigidì.

«Speed, puoi restare con me?» disse guardando il fidanzato che la guardò con un sorriso.

«Certamente. Sarò sempre nei dintorni, ok? Anche se so benissimo che non avrai bisogno di me. Devo prepararmi per andare al lavoro, non posso tardare e con tuo padre qui è sempre meglio essere pronti» disse guardandola con un sorriso, mentre la prendeva per mano e poi rimaneva un passo indietro dalla porta, sembrava una scena di quei film in cui i vicini andavano a portare un cestino di benvenuto ai nuovi arrivati. 

La donna si alzò e aprì la porta di ingresso, lasciando entrare Horatio seguito da Marisol che oltrepassarono i due fidanzati. Dopo i saluti di rito e aver scambiato brevemente qualche parola dirigendosi tutti in salotto, Tim scomparì nella camera da letto per finire di prepararsi, così da dedicarsi ai.. futuri suoceri poi in un secondo momento.

«Vi devo delle scuse, io non volevo sparire, ma è stato uno shock. Ho dovuto capire cosa provavo.» disse la bionda

«Credo di parlare per entrambi, se dico che accettiamo le tue scuse, ma non ce n'era bisogno. Posso capire che cosa provi perciò stai tranquilla, avevi bisogno di stare un po' per conto tuo e riflettere un po'» rispose Marisol grata, apprezzava quel gesto, ma poteva capirla davvero. Lei stessa quando scoprì della gravidanza ebbe paura, ma venne rincuorata da Horatio, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lui, dall'altra non poteva immaginare cosa aveva passato Abigail in quella settimana, ma avrebbero potuto parlarne in qualche modo. Marisol, tuttavia, sapeva che Abigail aveva passato alcune situazioni non facili quell'anno e ovviamente lei aveva reagito in un modo molto affine.

Abigail annuì e Horatio quando vide la figlia fissare un punto indefinito ai suoi piedi, l'uomo sorrise, era una posa che aveva quando era più piccola e si sentiva in colpa per qualcosa. Horatio le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal volto guardandola.

«Scusami tanto, papà» disse lei in un sussurro mentre gli occhi diventarono lucidi in un istante

«Tesoro mio» rispose prendendole una mano

«Mi dispiace tanto.. Io non.. non..» la bionda singhiozzò portando le mani davanti al volto, iniziando a piangere.

«Va tutto bene.» disse con un sorriso dandole un bacio sulla testa, portandola verso di lui, lasciando scivolare via tutte le preoccupazioni e la tensione che aveva. Se prima teneva le mani davanti agli occhi, non passò molto prima che lei circondasse i fianchi del padre sotto la giacca, posando la fronte sulla sua spalla e l'uomo mise una mano tra i capelli di Abigail.

«Va tutto bene. Ci sono io, sono qui.» disse piano

Speed vedendo la scena, decise di soccorrere la fidanzata e rivolgersi a Marisol.

«Ehi Marisol, posso offrirti un caffè? Appena fatto, poi ne portiamo un po' ai Caine, anche se credo che per Abigail ci vada un po' di cioccolata. O un gelato. Tu che dici?» chiese gentilmente Tim con un sorriso.

«Volentieri. Se fossi in te opterei per entrambi, meglio se hai un bel barattolo di gelato al cioccolato» rispose la donna allo stesso modo, sollevata che tutto stava iniziando a sistemarsi.

La cubana aveva sempre detto che avrebbe rispettato lo spazio tra padre e figlia, era un bel rapporto il loro e doveva ammettere che lo invidiava. Dopo il matrimonio in gran segreto con Horatio, il rapporto tra Marisol e i genitori si era deteriorato molto, per una serie di motivi ma il più importante di tutti era il fatto che Horatio era molto più grande di lei con una figlia della sua età. Non era servita nemmeno la mediazione di Eric, il figlio preferito, per far in modo che ascoltassero la figlia, la rabbia e la delusione era ancora cocente, speravano tra tutti che la situazione migliorasse nei mesi a seguire.

Tim e Marisol guardarono padre e figlia per un lungo momento con aria assorta. Il primo si chiedeva se un giorno fosse diventato padre avrebbe avuto un rapporto del genere con i figli, la seconda si rendeva conto che lei un rapporto del genere con i suoi genitori non lo aveva mai avuto e molto probabilmente non sarebbe mai venuto a crearsi. 

Horatio prese il fazzoletto che teneva in tasca e lo porse alla figlia che si asciugò le lacrime.

«Parlami Abby, che succede?» chiese l'uomo piano

Le avrebbe lasciato tutto lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno per aprirsi, non aveva mai forzato la figlia a parlare con lui, ma voleva che si aprisse con lui e quando la bionda sospirò, Horatio spostò la testa leggermente di lato per cercare lo sguardo di Abigail con un mezzo sorriso.

«Stavo cercando di abituarmi a non averti più al mio fianco, dato che non sarò più io la tua bambina da proteggere, papà. So che è già cambiato molto da quando sono diventata maggiorenne e ora che sto vivendo con Tim sono cambiate tante altre cose e non sarà mai più come prima, ma non potrò venire da te come ho sempre fatto appena nascerà il piccolo. Soprattutto dovrò lasciarti in pace, nella vostra nuova casa, con la tua nuova famiglia.» disse piano, intervallando le parole con dei singhiozzi 

Horatio cercò i suoi occhi, cercando di non piangere a sua volta e le sorrise appena. Non capiva da dove le venissero quelle idee, non sembrava nemmeno lei.

«Cosa stai dicendo? Ascoltami bene, io ti vorrò sempre bene, ci sarà sempre spazio per te Abigail. Lo vedi anche adesso? Sono qui con te. Tu potrai sempre venire a casa nostra quando desideri, senza contare che non sarai mai sostituita da nessun altro, tu sei e sarai sempre la mia bambina, anche quando avrai cento anni, per me ne avrai sempre tre. La mia piccola bambola bionda che si addormentava solo se la tenevo in braccio io. E avrò, avremo entrambi, sempre bisogno di te. Come figlia, sorella maggiore, amica, confidente, come esempio da seguire. E si, avrò bisogno di te per sempre e tu sai che puoi sempre contare su di me. Per qualsiasi cosa e ti prego, non ti allontanare più in quel modo da me, mi sono sentito escluso dalla tua vita e ho odiato ogni minuto di quella situazione. Non riuscivo ad avvicinarti e non capivo cosa stava succedendo» disse piano, sperando di rassicurarla in qualche modo. Era vero, da piccola l'unico modo per farla dormire era che lui la prendesse in braccio, la poggiava sul petto e le cantava la solita ninna nanna, non arrivava nemmeno alla fine che lei si addormentava. Abby sistemò la sua testa comoda sulla spalla del padre che posò la sua testa sulla sua.

«Ti voglio bene papà.» disse piano Abigail

«Anche io tesoro. Anche io. Perché non me ne hai parlato prima?» chiese piano Horatio, mentre Abigail si asciugava le lacrime con il fazzoletto

«Non lo so, forse perché mi vergognavo e mi sono ostinata.» 

«Ti vergogni di me? E da quando? Se ero io quello che ti cambiava i pannolini! Dovrei essere io quello imbarazzato, non ti pare? E l'ostinazione non so da chi tu l'abbia presa, forse da me.» chiese con un sorriso, cercando di sdrammatizzare 

«Non lo so. Da un po'» ammise sollevata

«Per favore, non farlo, ti sarei grato se la prossima volta ne parliamo io e te insieme. Quando di senti pronta, andiamo in cucina, che Tim ha preparato anche per noi del caffè. E tu stamattina stai a casa, ok? Prendi servizio dopo il pranzo che ci faremo io e te al nostro ristorante preferito»

«D'accordo. Non vedo l'ora. Andiamo, saranno preoccupati» disse abbozzando un sorriso 

«Nemmeno io. Allora andiamo» sorrise prendendole una mano, andando poi in cucina, dove i due ragazzi stavano parlando del lavoro e del matrimonio di Speed e di Abigail.

Abby si avvicinò a Tim che la strinse chiedendole «Che ne dici? Gelato al cioccolato?»

«Volentieri amore, ne ho bisogno. Quanto gelato abbiamo?» sorrise lei grata per poi baciarlo

«Tutto quello che vuoi»

 ***

  
 

Il pranzo padre e figlia era stato meraviglioso, Abigail era stata messa al corrente di tutto ciò che era successo dal giorno del barbecue e così lei fece con suo padre, la bionda si sentiva ancora in colpa per come aveva trattato suo padre e Marisol, ma ci avrebbe lavorato su, per fare in modo che i sensi di colpa scomparissero più in fretta.

Quel giorno la squadra della scientifica stava affrontando un caso abbastanza complicato dato che era un omicidio di un poliziotto del dipartimento, ma si stavano avvicinando alla risoluzione: avevano una piena confessione di un uomo che però aveva puntato il dito contro il suo complice Martin Gordon. L'uomo aveva chiamato un avvocato di fiducia dopo un paio di domande fatte da Speed e da Calleigh, che poi era risultato essere una donna, ma era una vecchia conoscenza di Horatio e per il tenente fu una doccia fredda quando la donna era entrata nella stanza. Horatio aveva il procuratore addosso e anche il sindaco di Miami, trovarsi anche l'avvocato che per inciso era l'ex fidanzata ai tempi del liceo - nonché la madre di Abigail - intorno non era facile, ma verso sera riuscirono a chiudere il caso, dopo aver ottenuto la piena confessione da parte anche del signor Gordon dopo inequivocabili prove e aver lasciato per qualche istante i due complici da soli. Horatio invitò la donna a raggiungerlo nel suo ufficio.

«Che ci fai qui Emma?» disse piano, mentre la donna fece un sorriso divertito. Nonostante fossero passate quasi tre decadi, in quegli anni non era cambiata di una virgola ed ebbe in quel momento la completa certezza che Abigail aveva preso tutto da sua madre, la bellezza in primis, sebbene la donna che aveva davanti avesse una bellezza in qualche modo più fredda. 

«Horatio. È bello rivederti» disse

«Mi piacerebbe dire lo stesso. Cosa ci fai qui? Non sapevo fossi un avvocato.» chiese, guardando la donna davanti a sé

«Sorpresa. Sono un avvocato da qualche anno, dopo la nascita della bambina e il trasferimento ho continuato a studiare. Comunque lavoro a Miami da qualche tempo e mi ha sorpreso di vedervi alla festa del dipartimento, credevo abitaste ancora a New York.»

«Abitiamo qui da una decina di anni, ma non vedo il motivo per cui dovevo farti sapere dei miei spostamenti.»

«Io abito a Miami da tre anni e non ci siamo mai incontrati fino ad ora. Com'è strano il mondo, vero? Vedo che ti sei sposato, congratulazioni alla fortunata» disse con tono allegro, indicando la fede nunziale, per poi chiedere «Come sta nostra figlia Abigail? Qualche novità interessante da raccontarmi?»

« _Mia_  figlia» sottolineò Horatio in un primo momento «Abby sta bene ti ringrazio e nessuna novità che ti riguardi.» disse pacatamente guardandola

«Avanti, non fare così. Si, hai ragione, alla fine la hai cresciuta tu. Non mi hai ancora risposto, come stai? Ero alla festa di gala qualche tempo fa e l'ho vista, è davvero bellissima Horatio. Ti somiglia davvero molto. Vuoi sapere una cosa divertente?» chiese retoricamente la donna guardando il rosso davanti a lei, non si aspettava una risposta e l'uomo non gliel'avrebbe data, anche perché sarebbe stata negativa «Ho sposato anni fa un poliziotto e abbiamo cercato di avere dei figli, ma non ne posso avere di miei. Qualche anno dopo il parto ebbi un tumore di cui non ti voglio tediare con i dettagli, così non posso più avere figli, mi manca la materia prima per farlo. Paradossalmente, ho rifiutato le uniche cose buone della mia vita e non lo sapevo. Qualche anno fa, abbiamo adottato una bambina di origine etiope, ma non è la stessa cosa.»

«Io sto bene. Ti ringrazio, ma assomiglia più a te, non tentare di lusingarmi. Giusto per onore di cronaca, dove sei andata ad abitare quando ci hai lasciato? Mi dispiace sapere del questione del tumore e delle sue complicanze.»

«Nel Maine, vi sono rimasta sino a tre anni fa, quando poi ci siamo trasferiti come ti dicevo, non era poi così male. Non ti dispiacere, non è necessario, mi piace pensare sia una punizione divina» disse tranquilla mentre qualcuno bussò alla porta, poi una testa bionda con una cartellina si palesò guardando l'uomo con espressione evidentemente imbarazzata.

Era frustrato e anche arrabbiato, ma sospirò guardando la figlia, sciogliendosi un poco. Pessimo tempismo.

«Papà? Scusa non ho fatto subito caso che sei occupato, torno dopo?» disse entrando nell'ufficio ed Emma guardò la figlia con attenzione, studiandone i lineamenti fini, lo sguardo serio e il sorriso abbozzato. Era vero, le somigliava molto, ma aveva lo stesso modo di fare di Horatio, come quella fastidiosa postura troppo composta, la schiena dritta, era tutta sua.

«Tranquilla, puoi parlare, l'avvocato si tapperà le orecchie per un istante.»

«Ti ringrazio. Volevo solo portarti di persona il fascicolo che mi hai chiesto. Va tutto bene? Lo zio Ray.. il piccolo Ray?» chiese guardando la donna che era in piedi davanti alla scrivania del padre

«Si, certo, va tutto bene. Entrambi stanno bene, stai tranquilla, l'avvocato Jackson stava seguendo il caso Gordon e stavamo parlando degli ultimi dettagli. Ci vediamo più tardi?» disse con un sorriso cercando di non mostrare alla figlia il proprio disagio

«Va bene, a più tardi. A rivederla avvocato.»

«Arrivederci signorina.» disse Emma con aria compiaciuta 

Quando uscì l'avvocato guardò la figlia scendere dalla scale, chiese ad Horatio «Non ha la più pallida idea di chi sia io, non è vero? Immagino sia per quello che tu hai usato il mio nome da coniugata e non da nubile.»

«No, non ne ha» disse l'uomo pacatamente «Non ha mai voluto sapere nulla di te e non volevo darle modo di pensare che noi due avessimo contatti.»

«Non la biasimo per questo. Parlami un po' di voi, delle vostre novità e io farò lo stesso e non accetto un no come risposta.»

Parlarono brevemente delle loro rispettive vite, prima che la donna lo guardasse soddisfatta.

«Grazie Horatio. Vorrei rimanere qui a parlare con te, ma devo proprio andare. Chissà che la prossima volta, se mai ci sarà, saremo dalla stessa parte. In ogni caso, dopo averla vista parlare con te, non ho più dubbi che Abigail assomigli tremendamente al padre. Il fidanzato è un uomo davvero fortunato, sembra una ragazza d'oro.» disse Emma uscendo dalla porta dell'ufficio e il rosso si sedette stanco sulla poltroncina.

Quella era stata la giornata più lunga passata da un sacco di tempo. Dentro di sè sperava di non doverla incontrare mai più.

 

 

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Finalmente sono ritornata con questo capitolo. È molto diverso da come era stato pensato e scritto in prima battuta, ma volevo fare un capitolo più "famigliare". Devo ammettere che nella prima stesura era presente anche un violento litigio tra Tim e Abigail, ma non mi piaceva affatto, così è stato cancellato. Spero vi piaccia ugualmente.  
Piccola guest star del capitolo di oggi, Michelle Pfeiffer, ovvero come ho immaginato io la mamma di Abigail. Voi come l'avete immaginata?


	8. Capitolo 7

_"Con i suoi occhi che mi guardavano come se davvero_

_ci fosse qualcosa di bello da vedere in me."_

_"Città di carta" - John Green_

Maggio 2007.

In quei cinque mesi passati dalla riconciliazione con il padre (e ad una settimana che separavano Abigail dal matrimonio con Speed) erano successe tre cose importanti: Alexx aveva lasciato la scientifica di Miami per dedicarsi alla famiglia, la nascita di sua sorella e il fatto che Don Flack ebbe bisogno di lei, ma non sapeva che quell'anno le sorprese e le emozioni non sarebbero finite tanto presto.

La notizia di Alexx aveva sconvolto Abigail, ma la capiva: aveva bisogno di dedicarsi alla famiglia per via di quel caso che aveva coinvolto uno dei suoi figli, non escludeva il suo ritorno, ma ora toccava alla Caine di guidare la medicina legale. Avrebbe dovuto formare lei i nuovi arrivi nella squadra e coordinarla, non le dispiaceva del tutto, tuttavia aveva paura di fare degli errori irreparabili. Horatio aveva assunto una ragazza, Tara Price più o meno della sua stessa età, per aiutarla nei casi più complicati.

Era nata da due settimane la piccola Clarissa Helena Caine il 16 aprile, che avrebbe compiuto gli anni nove giorni dopo il padre. Marisol aveva chiesto ad Abigail di darle un secondo nome che ricadde su Clarissa, un nome della protagonista del libro che aveva letto il mese precedente, Shadowhunters: Clarissa, Clary, Fairchild. Aveva scelto quel nome in virtù del fatto che la protagonista, aveva i capelli rossi e occhi verdi, era una persona molto compassionevole, avrebbe fatto di tutto per le persone a cui voleva bene, spesso anche mettendosi in pericolo. Forse Abigail stessa si riconosceva in quella descrizione in particolare, a parte l'aspetto fisico, ma l'essere compassionevole era una cosa che era di famiglia. In origine doveva essere Helena Clarissa Caine, ma assomigliava molto al nome paterno, ma decisero di invertire i due nomi, così anche se l'avessero abbreviato non sarebbe stato poi così male. Prenderla in braccio, però era stato un bel problema per Abigail, aveva paura di farle male e non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo di quella preoccupazione.

«Hai già tenuto in braccio Ray Junior quando era un neonato e lo tenevi praticamente sempre in braccio quando era nato, sai bene che non è niente di diverso.» disse Horatio mettendo Clary tra le braccia della sorella. La bionda si commosse cullando la sorella minore e Horatio fece una fotografia a tradimento, con un sorriso. L'uomo guardava le due figlie con aria sognante, erano nate in due momenti così diversi della sua vita, ma l'amore che provava per entrambe era senza misura. 

«È bellissima. Senza offesa papà, ma assomiglia a Marisol» disse Abigail ad un certo punto guardando il padre che sorrise

«Vorrei aggiungere che se è bella come la madre, è sicuramente bella come la sorella maggiore. La bellezza è di famiglia» rispose a tono Marisol con un sorriso

«Mi fai arrossire Mary» disse la bionda guardandola  

«Allora arrossisci pure» sorrise lei divertita, facendole una smorfia.

Due settimane dopo la nascita della sorella minore, Abigail era dovuta correre a New York, in quanto Terrence Davis, un informatore per la polizia le aveva fatto una telefonata: per via della morte della fidanzata Jessica, Don aveva iniziato a bere e lo aveva trovato in metro, picchiato a sangue e con una ferita al petto. La stessa Abigail era andata al funerale della ragazza anche se non la conosceva direttamente ed era stata qualche giorno nella grande mela, ma dopo quella telefonata, Abigail aveva fatto una litigata con Don che aveva ferito entrambi. La bionda ricordava una cosa distintamente di quell'incontro con Don nell'appartamento di Terrence, dove poco dopo era sopraggiunto anche il detective Taylor, quello che aveva detto all'uomo che lo stava ospitando.

«È questa tua sorella?» chiese un uomo di colore facendola entrare dalla porta

«La sorella che vorrei e questa che hai davanti è l'unica parte della famiglia che conta ora come ora. Abigail ti presento Terrence, mi ha ospitato qui per un paio di giorni. Quando devi tornare a casa?»

«Rimarrò fino a quando serve la mia presenza. Il mio fidanzato mi prenderà a parole te lo dico io» disse con un sorriso, mentre esaminava la ferita dell'amico. Nonostante la sua affermazione, Abigail sapeva che Tim aveva compreso l'importanza che aveva la famiglia per lei e della stessa facevano parte anche i due Flack, ma specialmente Don. Non avrebbe mai smesso di aiutare un membro della famiglia, di accorrere in suo soccorso nel momento del bisogno, per una sua lamentela. Se fosse stato così la loro relazione non avrebbe potuto avere sbocchi, ma Speedle era al di sopra di quei sospetti.

«Se dovesse accadere ci penso io e nel caso non ti merita» disse l'uomo con un sorriso, per poi ritrovare a pensare con rabbia "Non posso perdere anche te Abigail, non potrei sopportarlo", odiava tutta quella situazione. Odiava l'uomo che aveva ucciso Jess. Odiava anche il solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse portarle via l'unico frammento di famiglia che gli era rimasto. Certo era rimasta anche sua sorella, ma aveva iniziato a credere che Samantha lo odiasse, lo aveva allontanato entrando in un giro poco raccomandabile, a niente erano serviti i suoi aiuti.. che la avevano fatta allontanare da lui in modo quasi irreparabile.

Nei quattro giorni seguenti Abigail era rimasta a gironzolare a casa di Don, che poi era stato ospitato a casa del detective Taylor in quanto aveva aperto casa sua al poliziotto, lasciandogli la camera degli ospiti. Si sarebbe occupato personalmente di Flack promettendo ad Abigail che se fosse successo qualcosa si sarebbe messo in contatto direttamente con lei.

***

 

  
Un mattino della seconda metà di maggio, Abigail aveva un giorno di riposo e non stava per niente bene, aveva vomitato dopo essersi svegliata. Era una settimana che era costantemente a pezzi ed era il terzo giorno di fila che rimetteva di prima mattina, motivo per cui Horatio le aveva dato un giorno di riposo in più. Il rosso già sospettava i motivi di quei malesseri, aveva già vissuto due gravidanze, una delle due più recentemente in modo più continuativo, ma non aveva detto nulla per non spaventare la figlia e il futuro genero più del dovuto.

«Amore, stai bene?» chiese Speedle rimanendo sulla porta del bagno per un istante, per poi avvicinarsi ad Abigail e scostarle una ciocca di capelli biondi che era rimasto incollato al viso 

«No, ho ancora quella nausea. E se..?» chiese con tono vagamente spaventato 

«Si, stavo pensando anche io alla gravidanza.» disse Timothy con un sorriso per poi aggiungere «Ascolta, facciamo una cosa: io vado a prendere un paio di test in farmacia. Non diciamo niente a nessuno fino a che non facciamo una visita vera e propria, se non ti va, ok?» 

«Se ne parlassi con Calleigh? Vorrei che tu fossi vicino a me quando faccio il test. Non ce la farò a farlo da sola» 

«Mi sembra il minimo, sarò sempre con te, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte. Torno tra poco, riposati mi raccomando. Ovviamente chiama chi vuoi» sorrise gentilmente per poi darle un bacio sulla fronte.

Mentre aspettava che Tim tornasse, si era fatta una doccia veloce, aveva parlato a lungo con Calleigh che si era dimostrata entusiasta. Era l'unica a parte Alexx - che però voleva aspettare a coinvolgere - con cui riusciva a sentirsi tranquilla a parlare dei propri dubbi, a Miami era sempre stata il suo punto di riferimento, era la sua migliore amica e sua confidente, tanto che sarebbe stata la sua testimone di nozze. Abigail si sentì meglio parlando con l'amica e fantasticarono un po' su come sarebbe stato quel bambino: lo immaginarono con i capelli neri come quelli del padre e gli occhi azzurri della madre, stesso modo di parlare della madre sebbene fosse presente un forte tono sarcastico ereditato dal padre.

Quando Speed tornò una mezz'ora più tardi, trovò Abigail a guardare Flashdance con aria sognante, mentre mangiucchiava quello che scoprì essere del pane tostato con sopra un po' di marmellata. 

«Tesoro eccomi qui. Ti ho preso i test, sono contento se riesci a mandare giù qualcosa. Se vuoi qualsiasi cosa non esitare a chiedere anche se so bene che me ne pentirò amaramente» sorrise mostrandole i sacchettini con due test di gravidanza. 

Dieci minuti più tardi, Abigail si sedette vicino a Speed contro il muro del bagno, aveva fatto il test e aveva paura di guardarlo, ma mise la sua testa sulla spalla del fidanzato, cercando un po' di conforto. Era molto spaventata dal risultato e dalla possibile reazione del fidanzato, Speed la guardò con dolcezza mentre le stringeva la mano libera.

«Vediamo il risultato» disse con un sorriso incoraggiante e quando videro due linee, entrambi sgranarono gli occhi. Felicità e sorpresa erano i due sentimenti predominanti, ma Abigail provò un importante senso di colpa.

«Sono incinta. Io.. mi dispiace tanto. Non mi lasciare, ti prego» disse piano

«Perché dovrei lasciarti?» rispose lui guardando la fidanzata con un'espressione entusiasta sul volto

«So che non volevi un bambino ora, non era previsto, non prima del matrimonio.» 

«Dio quanto ti amo Abigail» disse baciandola dolcemente, poi le mise una mano sul volto e le accarezzò la guancia con il pollice «Pensi davvero che ti lascerei? Io ti amo Abigail, da impazzire e voglio farti notare che ci sposiamo tra una settimana. È una bella, bellissima notizia» sorrise cercando le sue labbra e si baciarono

Speed pensò che Abigail avesse ragione, non aveva mai pensato ad una famiglia propria, sostenendo che "stava bene così" nessun rapporto serio, ma era prima di rendersi conto di amava da impazzire la sua migliore amica, prima di convivere con lei e pensare anche solo a creare una famiglia con la donna che amava. Lui era felice come non mai, certo in quel rapporto c'erano costantemente alti e bassi come accadeva in ogni coppia, ma lui era innamorato di quella ragazza profondamente. Erano cambiati entrambi, lui forse di più tra i due dato che aveva cambiato idea su un sacco di cose, ora doveva solo aiutarla a vedersi come la vedeva lui. Era ancora un lungo e tortuoso cammino, ma ci avrebbe provato ogni giorno.

Quando prima di cena erano usciti dall'ambulatorio di ginecologia ed ostetricia in cui Abby andava da quando si era trasferita da New York, i due fidanzati erano andati a casa Caine e avevano messo Horatio e Marisol al corrente di quanto stava succedendo, mostrando loro l'ecografia. Abigail vide il padre con le lacrime agli occhi, cosa totalmente nuova per lei, che la strinse dolcemente a sé, mentre singhiozzava piano e rimasero lì per lunghi attimi, stretti in un forte abbraccio. Stretta tra le braccia del padre si sentiva invincibile, esattamente come quando era una bambina, sembrava che tutti i problemi svanissero e rimanessero solo le gioie, le cose belle della vita.

«La mia bambina diventa mamma. Mi raccomando, tienimi aggiornato su tutto. Ti prego Abigail.» disse piano

«Lo sai bene che lo farò papà.» disse gentilmente

Quella sera a letto, Abigail stava leggendo un libro quando Tim le baciò il ventre e ci poggiò debolmente l'orecchio sopra, mentre passava le mani sulle coscia della fidanzata, su e giù. Lei gli sorrise, era spaventata a morte dall'eventualità di quella gravidanza, di quella maternità non esattamente prevista, non in quei tempi. Tuttavia, il suo fidanzato era così tranquillo e sereno che lei stessa stava iniziando a farsi contagiare da quella serenità.

Gli accarezzò piano i capelli per poi sorridergli dolcemente.

«Io ti amo Tim. Grazie di esserci sempre, so che non te lo dico spesso ma è quello che sento, lo sai»

«Ti amo anche io e amo anche lui. Mi prenderò cura di voi, ogni giorno» disse Tim dandole un bacio lieve sulle labbra

«Dici che è un lui?»

«Me lo sento, diciamo che in famiglia di mio padre sono nati da almeno tre generazioni solo primogeniti maschi. Lascio al piccolo Speedle l'onore di sorprendermi» sorrise per poi aggiungere «a cosa stai pensando amore?»

«Credi che io potrei essere una buona madre?»

«Solo buona? Io direi un'ottima madre.»

«Ma io non ne ho mai avuta una. Non ho un esempio a cui prendere esempio.»

«Non è strettamente necessario avere una madre per esserne una. Chissà quante ottime madri là fuori ci sono che sono magari orfane o hanno avuto una madre pessima o inesistente, ma insieme ce la faremo. Poi abbiamo mia madre, tuo padre e anche Marisol, oserei dire anche Alexx, sebbene non potremo avere i consigli direttamente sul luogo di lavoro. Senza contare Ray junior che ultimamente passa più tempo qui che altrove, perciò avremo un babysitter gratis.»

Abigail rise.

«Non so se mio cugino si renderà disponibile. Si è già innamorato di Clary...»

«James comunque dice che saremo una bella famiglia.» sorrise

«James?»

«Non ti piace?»

«Si, potrebbe piacermi ad essere sincera. Ne riparliamo più avanti però» sorrise guardandolo 

«È già tutto come il suo papà, sa già fare come fare colpo sulla mamma» disse divertito facendola ridere e in quel momento, più che mai, Abigail sapeva una cosa: era davvero felice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	9. Capitolo 8

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake I let precious time go by_

_Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't_

_And why, I just don't know_

_(Slipping through my fingers - Abba)_

 

 

 

 

 

La sera prima del matrimonio, c'erano due programmi molto diversi.

Eric, Ryan e Tim Speedle, sarebbero andati a bere qualcosa fuori e avrebbero scelto un locale dove vedere uno spogliarello. Era stata un'idea di Eric, che in quanto testimone dello sposo aveva deciso di fare qualcosa per festeggiare l'ultimo giorno di libertà del suo migliore amico, anche se non ci sarebbe stato nulla di sconveniente perché sapevano tutti che Horatio (senza contare Abigail) non sarebbe stato contento. Perciò non avrebbero bevuto più di un drink a testa e Wolfe era stato designato come l'unico che doveva essere sobrio per guidare, con buona pace sua che invece già pregustava un superalcolico. In realtà poteva berne uno, aveva una soglia piuttosto alta di sopportazione e gliene volevano almeno due per iniziare ad essere vagamente intontito, ma si sapeva come andavano queste cose: essendo una persona sfortunata, già che difficilmente era riuscito a farsi accettare nella squadra, già che aveva avuto un po' di guai con il suo passato di giocatore d'azzardo, quella sarebbe stata l'occasione giusta per farsi licenziare in tronco e in via definitiva. Insomma parte della famiglia di Horatio era presente quella sera e se succedeva qualcosa era solo colpa sua. Era innegabile, però, per Ryan che il fatto che avessero chiesto a lui di rimanere sobrio era un'iniezione di fiducia non da poco.

Dal canto suo, Calleigh in quanto testimone di Abigail e sua migliore amica, aveva deciso che l'ultima sera di Abigail da single sarebbe stata all'insegna del relax e della famiglia in quanto la futura sposa non era mai stata il tipo da feste scatenate e poi era incinta, quindi non avrebbe potuto bere nemmeno un goccio di alcool. Aveva deciso così di invitare Natalia e di trovarsi tutte a casa Caine, così da coinvolgere anche Marisol, in quanto volevano far entrare anche lei nel loro giro di amicizie. Dal canto suo Abigail aveva deciso di rimanere nella sua vecchia casa, quella in cui visse prima di trasferirsi da Speed, ma Horatio le aveva detto che la sua vecchia stanza a casa Caine la stava aspettando, così da coccolarla in quel giorno importante. Era rimasta sorpresa del fatto che non fu spostato nulla da quando si era trasferita, ma suo padre le svelò che quella camera non sarebbe mai stata smantellata e che il vecchio studio era stato trasformato nella cameretta di Clary, che le mostrò. Era meravigliosa, pareti color tortora, una culla, sulle pareti c'erano delle fotografie di tramonti, orsetti, ma tra quelle erano presenti la foto dei due genitori con lei e quella delle due sorelle scattata dal padre quando era nata.

Il tenente uscì di casa per lasciare le donne da sole a vedere film romantici e chiacchierare delle loro cose, decidendo di andare a trovare suo fratello minore e la sua famiglia, così cercava di capire cosa stava succedendo. Sapeva che Ray Jr. passava tanto tempo con la cugina e che c'era stato un riavvicinamento tra zio e nipote, cosa che il rosso non approvava del tutto, per motivi che non erano del tutto chiari nemmeno a lui.. insomma, il "vecchio Ray", il fratello esagitato, il poliziotto che tutti credevano corrotto si era dimostrato come Horatio credeva, un ottimo padre e un ottimo zio ma qualcosa di indefinito continuava a turbarlo.

Horatio tornò ore più tardi, l'una del mattino abbondante, trovando la festa conclusa. Trovò solo Marisol sveglia, in quanto avevano deciso di comune accordo di andare a riposare, considerando che Abigail l'indomani si sarebbe svegliata presto e se il matrimonio dava alla bionda la stessa ansia che aveva provato la cubana sulla sua pelle, quella notte l'avrebbe passata praticamente in bianco.

Horatio parlò brevemente con Marisol, andò a controllare la piccola Clarissa e vedendo la porta della vecchia camera da letto di Abigail socchiusa, la aprì fermandosi a guardare la figlia maggiore che dormiva beatamente nel suo vecchio letto e sospirò. Non riuscendo a trattenersi entrò in camera, le sistemò le coperte e si assicurò che fosse coperta bene, come aveva fatto con la sorella minore poco prima e diede anche ad Abigail un bacio sulla tempia, sorridendo sentendo la bionda mugugnare. Erano cambiate un sacco di cose negli ultimi tempi, ora aveva una moglie e una bambina, Abigail stava per fare il grande passo, ma era come se gli stessero portando via una grossa parte di sé. La parte più egoista di Horatio non avrebbe mai voluto che si sposasse, che se ne andasse via da lui, anche se ormai era già successo tempo prima quando aveva iniziato a convivere con Speed. Scherzosamente aveva detto a Yelina poche ore prima, che la prima volta che ebbe l'impressione che Abigail se ne andasse via da lui fu quando la figlia quando aveva iniziato a camminare e sapeva che quel passo fosse inevitabile. Era cresciuta, si era laureata, aveva un lavoro, aveva trovato l'uomo della sua vita. Sentiva che ora lui non serviva più a quella figlia in particolare, non serviva più che la tenesse in braccio, che le rimboccasse le coperte, era cresciuta come una donna forte ed indipendente. Le si avvicinò per darle un ulteriore bacio sulla fronte fresca e si rese conto di aver perso la cognizione del tempo, quando vide Marisol sulla porta.

«Vieni a dormire?» chiese piano

«Arrivo subito, Mary» disse piano, raggiungendo la porta, la richiuse dietro di sé e seppe che presto sarebbe arrivata la fatidica domanda, quella che temeva di più in quel momento perché non sapeva cosa rispondere.

«Stai bene?» chiese lei guardandolo

«Si, sto bene.» rispose lui abbozzando un sorriso

 

_***_

  
  
L'indomani mattina al momento della colazione Horatio fece del caffè, pane tostato in grande quantità e aveva tirato fuori della marmellata, quando vide la figlia con addosso la sua vecchia maglia dell'accademia di polizia, le sorrise incoraggiante. Era diventata era la sua coperta di Linus, non gliel'avrebbe mai tolta, infatti l’aveva sempre lasciata nel suo armadio.

«Buongiorno papà. Ciao Marisol» sorrise lei avvicinandosi al padre e con un gesto totalmente naturale gli aveva baciato una guancia, poi sbadigliando si era seduta al tavolo, guardando con occhi bramosi il pane tostato e il caffè, ma non riuscendo a mangiare o bere granché per l'emozione.

Parlarono a lungo, prima che la ragazza iniziasse a prepararsi per il matrimonio, grazie all'aiuto di Marisol e dell'arrivo di Calleigh che le aveva prestato i suoi orecchini, in quanto Abigail li aveva sempre adorati. Horatio si fermò a guardare la figlia che era ormai pronta e il cuore perse un battito, era bellissima.

«Ho una cosa da darti, aspettavo il momento giusto» disse Horatio e mise una collana di perle al collo della figlia «Apparteneva a tua nonna, mia madre ed è una delle poche cose che ho conservato per te in questi anni. Ho pensato potesse piacerti»

«È bellissima.» disse lei emozionata per poi ruotare su se stessa e guardare suo padre dritto negli occhi «Ascolta probabilmente sto impazzendo per via del matrimonio, ma ho una cosa da chiederti. Ti ho mai deluso? O magari ti sto deludendo proprio ora?»

«Ma che dici? Come ti è venuto in mente Abby?» chiese guardando la figlia in volto

«Insomma tutto guarda quello che hai fatto per me, io.. ti sei fatto in quattro per crescermi e io non ho fatto niente, a parte seguire la rotta che vedevo tracciata per me, ho sempre dato per scontato che fossi fiero di me, ma ora non lo so più. Lo sei? Non so nemmeno se tu approvi del tutto questo matrimonio e sono incinta.. è tutto un casino» disse mettendo una mano sul volto

«Ma tesoro non avevo scelta! Crescere te era sempre stata una mia responsabilità, non potevo e non volevo abbandonarti.. Sono così grato di non averlo fatto! Sei una meravigliosa ragazza e non potrei essere più fiero di te. E io approvo questo matrimonio, con la persona che hai scelto. Vieni qui piccola mia, andrà tutto bene» disse stringendola, baciandole la testa e chiudendo gli occhi.

Horatio non avrebbe mai ammesso ad anima viva che Abigail era stata (e a volte lo era) una roccia a cui aggrapparsi nel momento del bisogno, quando la parola "papà" era una delle poche che sapeva pronunciare era qualcosa che gli scaldava il cuore ripagandolo di tutto ciò che stava facendo, c'erano giorni non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa da lei soprattutto quando era sotto copertura. Era stata l'unica cosa buona che ebbe per così tanto tempo che non c'era nemmeno un momento della sua vita in cui non si fosse sentito fiero della persona che aveva cresciuto. Certo, i primi momenti erano stati difficili, si sentiva lui stesso un ragazzino dato che era appena uscito dal liceo ed una bambina da crescere senza un aiuto erano stati difficili, senza dimenticare quando Abigail era al liceo e gli dava filo da torcere, ma c'era quel rapporto di fiducia reciproca che non era mai venuta a mancare.

«Va tutto bene, sono qui. Ci sarò sempre per te piccola mia» aggiunse a bassa voce e vedendo la figlia staccarsi la guardò negli occhi «Vuoi ancora sposarti o vuoi scappare? Hai ancora una via di uscita se vuoi»

«Scappare non è nel nostro DNA papà. Ti voglio tanto bene» sorrise, stringendosi ancora una volta a lui

«Anche io, te ne vorrò per sempre.»

Horatio accompagnò la figlia alla chiesa con l'Hummer, era l'auto di servizio e teoricamente non avrebbe dovuto usarlo per questo, ma era pur sempre il matrimonio di sua figlia. Avrebbe spiegato tutto se avessero chiesto spiegazioni di sorta.

Quando scese dall'automobile ed iniziò a camminare per la navata della chiesa, Abigail si aggrappò al braccio del padre e sorrise vedendo qualche membro della squadra, il suo volto si illuminò vedendo Don che le fece l'occhiolino, senza poi riuscire a vedere nessun altro a parte Tim che si stagliava meraviglioso in uno smoking classico. Non che ci fosse tanta gente in realtà, c'era solo la madre di Tim, Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Alexx e la sua famiglia, Calleigh, Eric, Don da New York e ovviamente Horatio, Marisol e la bambina, nonché Raymond, con Yelina e Ray Jr.

«Sei bellissima» disse con un sorriso ed Abigail arrossì violentemente

«Tu di più. Ti sei rasato»

«Solo per te»

La cerimonia che era senza troppi fronzoli, continuò a pranzo al solito ristorante, ma tutti sarebbero tornati al lavoro ad eccetto Speed ed Abigail che avevano la settimana libera e che avrebbero passato comunque a casa. 

 

 

NOTA DELL'AUTRICE: Ecco un altro capitolo non troppo bello, forse un po' troppo corto, ma spero sia quanto meno carino e leggibile. Mentre stavo scrivendo stavo ascoltando la discografia degli ABBA ed è partita "Slipping through my fingers" e come sempre mi è partita una lacrimuccia. Ho sentito un po' il bisogno di inserire questa canzone ad inizio capitolo.

Kate Hudson e questo abito di Vera Wang sono presenti nel film "Bride Wars - La mia migliore nemica", mi è sempre piaciuto questo vestito.

Ho pubblicato il primo capitolo di "For the love of Justice", il sequel di "How to save a life" fatemi sapere che ne pensate.

 

 


	10. Capitolo 9

Un giorno di fine maggio a seguito di un'indagine per omicidio Horatio ed Abigail scoprirono rispettivamente di avere un figlio e un fratello minore, Kyle Harmon di sedici anni. Nonostante lo sbigottimento iniziale, tanto che Horatio chiese di rifare il test del DNA altre due volte alla signorina Valera, il risultato non era mutato. Il test del DNA lo indicava chiaramente: Kyle era figlio di Horatio ed era fratello di Abigail. Confrontando i due fratelli era come se fossero fatti con lo stampino, capelli biondi, occhi azzurri, forma del viso allungata e lo stesso modo di sorridere. La differenza era notevole quanto a carattere, Kyle era più irruente della sorella maggiore, ma probabilmente era per via dell'età in cui si trovava e del fatto che Abigail era cresciuta con suo padre che era il ritratto della pacatezza estrema, che aveva in gran parte ereditato.. se non si consideravano alcune sue uscite che potevano mettere in pericolo la sua stessa incolumità per aiutare le persone che amava.

Per tutti e tre era stato qualcosa a cui era stato difficile abituarsi, Clary era ancora troppo piccola per capire e Kyle sarebbe stato un membro della famiglia quando avrebbe iniziato a creare dei veri ricordi, ma Kyle era pieno di aspettative ed era entusiasta, riuscendo a vincere in qualche modo la paura di Abigail.. sebbene la bionda non avesse provato la stessa paura che provò quando nacque Clarissa, ma nei primi momenti sentiva a disagio nei confronti del fratello in quanto possibile modello da seguire e secondo Speed la ragazza si stava rapidamente aprendo nei confronti del fratello minore ed era fiero di lei.

La notizia migliore era che erano riusciti a scagionare Kyle dall'ingiusta accusa di omicidio arrestando il vero colpevole,  purtroppo si si era trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Nonostante tutto, nonostante la paura che provò in un primo momento, Abigail stava iniziando a provare gratitudine per quando pazzesco potesse essere: senza quell'omicidio non avrebbero mai saputo di Kyle e non avrebbero potuto conoscersi.

In quanto alla storia di Kyle, padre e figlio riuscirono a ricostruire quanto era successo: Horatio era sotto copertura nel 1990 a Pensacola - in Florida - da poche settimane. Un giorno conobbe Julia - la madre di Kyle - una donna meravigliosa sotto ogni punto di vista, tanto che Horatio si innamorò profondamente. La donna aveva accettato il fatto che lui fosse un genitore single ed era pronto a presentare Abigail a Julia non appena quegli otto mesi fossero giunti al termine, raccontandole la verità su sé stesso, chi era, dove lavorava e quant'altro.. anche se in realtà Julia conosceva già tutto su di lui, a parte alcune cose come il nome e il lavoro. Un giorno lei scomparve, spezzando il cuore di Horatio che non riuscì mai a ritrovarla per costruire la famiglia che desiderava. Dal canto suo Kyle disse che non sapeva bene cosa aveva portato la madre ad allontanarsi da Horatio ma era mentalmente instabile per via di un bipolarismo che le rendeva la vita difficile, infatti lo aveva lasciato alla nonna ed era scomparsa. Alla morte della nonna, Kyle cercò notizie di suo padre il cui nome era scritto scritto sul certificato di nascita, ma John Walden non era rintracciabile da nessuna parte, così venne poi adottato da una famiglia - gli Harmon, ma poi venne abbandonato di nuovo e così aveva iniziato a venire affidato da una famiglia ad un'altra. Kyle non volle specificare altro di quello che aveva passato, probabilmente per non riaprire una brutta ferita.

Dopo questo racconto Abigail si sentì in qualche modo legata al ragazzo, fu felice quando suo padre iniziò ad interessarsi per "riportarlo a casa", in fondo Horatio aveva deciso di fare tutto ciò che poteva per fare in modo che il figlio potesse ricongiungersi con la sua famiglia a tempo indeterminato. Una piccola parte del tenente non vedeva già l'ora che il ragazzo potesse adottare il cognome che doveva essere suo già dal principio: Caine.

Un mattino di inizio luglio Abigail non stava bene, era molto stanca, le temperature alte di Miami non le stavano dando tregua. e quel mattino in particolare, c'erano già 26°C ed era solo metà mattina. Horatio odiava averla dovuta chiamare dato che voleva rimanesse tranquilla in obitorio a fare un lavoro d'ufficio, ma lei era diventata il medico legale "ufficiale" del dipartimento, in quanto Alexx si era licenziata da qualche settimana per via di un caso che riguardava il figlio e Tara Price, un medico legale che avrebbe dovuto aiutare Abigail nelle autopsie, quel mattino non si era fatta vedere. In realtà era da qualche giorno che si comportava in maniera strana e Horatio aveva chiesto alla squadra di tenere gli occhi aperti.

Horatio chiese alla figlia di fare almeno una visita preliminare al corpo in attesa della collega e poi si disse che l'avrebbe mandata subito a casa era piuttosto pallida e non voleva che peggiorasse. Se la situazione della figlia non fosse migliorata nei giorni successivi, Horatio le avrebbe firmato un congedo per maternità anticipato, nonostante i lavori di ufficio fossero moltissimi a Miami, preferiva che si riposasse più possibile.

Quella notte Abigail non aveva dormito bene, aveva taciuto quel dettaglio ai famigliari anche se le occhiaie tradivano il suo malessere. Aveva iniziato a fare l'autopsia e prima di concluderla, si sedette per un istante sulla sabbia, pensò che fosse il caso di tornare a casa e farsi accompagnare da qualcuno dei colleghi.

Tre ragazzi avevano iniziato a fare apprezzamenti pesanti sull'aspetto fisico di Abigail, sostenendo che fosse sprecata in un lavoro come quello e doveva valorizzare certe sue qualità. La bionda non era in vena di rispondere a tono e li lasciava parlare, ma vide Eric che stava iniziando ad irrigidirsi. Poco dopo fu Speed a camminare a grosse falcate nella loro direzione: d'accordo un commento, un fischio d'apprezzamento, ma stavano andando sul pesante e tutto quello era fuori luogo. Non solo perché era una moglie, un'ottima amica, non solo perché un medico legale e stavano indagando su un omicidio, ma stavano rasentando le molestie.

Eric seguì Tim, ma decise di avvicinarsi ad Abby per assicurarsi che la donna stesse bene, scambiando qualche parola con lei. Sebbene avessero la stessa età il cubano aveva iniziato ad essere piuttosto protettivo con Abigail. Dopo il matrimonio tra Horatio e Marisol, Eric aveva iniziato a vedere Abigail come una sorella acquisita, tendeva ad essere iperprotettivo anche con lei, cosa che aveva creato qualche tensione con Speedle in un primo momento.

«Ragazzi fatevi un giro» disse Speed guardando il trio

«Sei il fidanzato? Un uomo fortunato» disse il primo, un ragazzo dai capelli neri, ad occhio e croce non doveva avere più di vent’anni

«Chissà cosa fate a letto, con quel corpo da urlo e la faccia d'angelo» aggiunse il secondo, capelli biondo cenere e modi non troppo diversi da quello che lo stesso Delko mostrava quando andavano in discoteca.

Non vedendosi ancora il pancino da gravidanza da sotto i vestiti, il corpo di Abigail risultava ancora tonico, ma tanto bastò a far scattare qualcosa dentro Speedle. Si impose la calma con fatica.

«Ho detto di farvi un giro» ripeté Speed con tono duro

«Ci picchi?» disse un terzo, ma ad occhio poteva essere facilmente fratello del primo data la somiglianza

«No, perché ho qualcosa di meglio in serbo per voi: vi arresto per molestie sessuali e per intralcio ad un'indagine per omicidio. Fuori dalle palle se non volete finire in guai seri.» disse risoluto mostrando il distintivo, guardando i tre ragazzi che alzarono le mani, mormorarono quelle che dovevano essere delle scuse e Speed passò lo sguardo dal trio improbabile alla moglie, che notando di avere su di sé un paio di occhi scuri, alzò lo sguardo su di lui rimandandogli uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine e di amore.

«Stai bene amore?» le chiese Tim guardandola con aria preoccupata

«Molto meglio. Grazie ragazzi, meno male che ci siete voi» disse guardando prima Eric che disse «Ma figurati piccola.» dandole poi un bacio sulla tempia scomparve e tornò a quello che stava facendo, poi Tim che le sorrise tronfio. Sorriso che fece ridere la moglie di gusto.

«Per mia moglie questo ed altro. Vieni qui, ti meriti un abbraccio» disse lui allargando le braccia

«No, meglio di no.. Ho i guanti e puzzo di cadavere» rispose con tono lamentoso

«Nel caso puzzeremo tutti e due, non lo sapevi che sono queste le gioie di essere sposato con un medico legale? Vieni qui» chiese sarcasticamente l'uomo con un sorriso, sperando di farla sorridere. Lei si avvicinò, si strinse a Speed e lui la strinse forte, per poi poggiargli la fronte sui capelli biondi della moglie.

«Come ti senti?»

«Uno straccio, stanca morta e un pochino di mal di schiena, ma papà ha bisogno di me. Se venissi in laboratorio da te più tardi?» chiese con aria felice

«Non credo si possa fare. Non vorrei che tu stessi male.» sorrise

Mentre parlavano Horatio raggiunse la figlia e il genero, accigliandosi vedendo la scena.

«Tutto bene? Come sta il mio nipotino?» chiese l'uomo ai due, Abigail aveva fatto l'ecografia ed era risultato che effettivamente era incinta di un maschietto e aveva dovuto pagare pegno: pagare da bere fuori alla famiglia completa, ovvero marito, padre, Marisol, Eric e fratello minore che non poteva bere alcolici dato che non aveva compiuto ancora 21 anni.

«Si, ho dovuto allontanare dei ragazzini per via di commenti inopportuni. Per fortuna se ne sono andati prima che li arrestassi e devo dire che ci è mancato poco. James direi che si sta facendo sentire. Stanchezza e nausee.» disse Speed anticipando Abigail, ma il tenente guardò la figlia con aria seria. Stava per farle qualche domanda riguardo il caso e informarla del fatto che voleva che rimanesse a casa quando il bambino fosse nato, quando Tara Price li raggiunse.

«Scusate il ritardo, il traffico è un inferno.» disse scusandosi ed Horatio la guardò con aria seria, pensando che quella ragazza nascondesse qualcosa, mentre chiedeva un ragguaglio ad Abigail che le disse tutto ciò che aveva scoperto dalla prima analisi del corpo che era steso a terra e anche lei arrivò alla stessa conclusione.

Horatio guardò la figlia e decise che era meglio che tornasse a casa.

«Abby, vieni che ti porto a casa io» disse seriamente guardandola, puntando gli occhi azzurri in quelli della figlia

«No, papà, non è il caso. Ce la posso fare, torno in ufficio e magari passo da Speed o da Calleigh in laboratorio.» rispose lei con tono fiducioso guardando Speed che aveva un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto. Amava la moglie e l'avrebbe voluta intorno a sé in ufficio, ma l'esperienza gli aveva fatto capire che era meglio non interferire in quel tipo di discussioni.

«Non ti sto parlando come tuo padre, ma come tenente, è un ordine Abigail. Ti riporto a casa» rispose con tono serio l'uomo. Horatio odiava imporsi con la figlia ma era per il suo bene e il suo ruolo, duplice in quanto suo capo e padre, doveva fare qualcosa, proteggerla per quanto possibile. 

"Siamo a questo punto?" pensò la bionda e sbuffò, adorava il padre ma sapeva che se rispondeva la questione sarebbe peggiorata. Poteva e sapeva come discutere con il padre, ma quando usava la carta del tenente era irremovibile, anzi la situazione poteva peggiorare notevolmente e aveva imparato a zittirsi rapidamente. Sentiva la mano di Speedle nella sua e sorrise appena.

«Va bene andiamo» disse al padre con aria triste, per poi guardare Tim con un sorriso.

«Ci vediamo a casa. Ti amo.»

«Si, a dopo. Ti amo anche io.» disse guardandola

Padre e figlia parlarono a lungo durante il tragitto,  per poi arrivare a casa Speedle. Il padre chiese alla figlia di chiamarlo, poi entrando in casa fece uno spuntino leggero. Nonostante le discussioni, si sentiva fortunata, molto fortunata.

 

 

ANGOLO DELL'AUTRICE: Allora la parte di Kyle l'ho modificata, come per Marisol e Tim, ho deciso di fare in modo che lui avesse una storia diversa. Purtroppo non so bene come funzionano le cose in USA per quanto riguarda queste situazioni particolari e ho fantasticato un po', cercando di trovare una motivazione per cui il suo cognome fosse Harmon e non Walden. Spero tanto di pubblicare presto il prossimo capitolo così da farmi perdonare per l'attesa <3 Tra l'altro credo ci sarà un piccolo salto temporale.

Un bacio a chiunque stia leggendo questa FF <3


	11. Capitolo 10

_"You act like such a lonely man._

_But look at you!_

_You've got the biggest family on Earth"_

_(Sarah Jane Smith - Doctor Who)_

 

Maggio 2008.

Era passato quasi anno da quel giorno di luglio 2007 in cui fece dei rilievi sulla spiaggia, Horatio convinse la figlia ad andare in maternità, ma ciò era accaduto dopo una lunga discussione fatta con figlia e genero. Andò in maternità anticipata così da godersi al meglio la gravidanza e la bionda era grata di quella possibilità anche se in un primo momento aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti per rimanere al lavoro, senza ottenere risultati.

Eric e Calleigh si stavano frequentando seriamente e convivevano, si sentiva aria di "relazione stabile che poteva diventare un matrimonio", Kyle iniziò a lavorare come assistente medico legale quando usciva da scuola, esattamente come faceva Abigail alla sua età: il ragazzo era molto entusiasta di quel lavoro dato che era una cosa che lo accomunava alla famiglia, ma in realtà nel frattempo, stava facendo un piccolo favore alla sorella maggiore; ovvero tenere sotto controllo Tara che era diventata molto strana. Abigail aveva parlato con Ryan, o meglio lui si era sfogato con la donna, in quanto aveva visto Tara mentre prendeva un flacone di farmaci da un cadavere e il ragazzo le diede una seconda possibilità, ma Tara lo pregò di non dire nulla a nessuno. Tuttavia venne licenziata un giorno di fine aprile dopo che Abigail era rientrata al lavoro part time. L'aveva vista di nuovo a rubare delle pillole ed era inaccettabile.

Kyle viveva a casa Caine e faceva da spola con casa Speedle, così da non perdere i contatti con nessuno della famiglia. In realtà era più facile trovare Kyle a casa della sorella maggiore che a casa del padre: il ragazzo adorava a tal punto la sorella e il marito che li vedeva come un punto di riferimento costante nella sua vita. Stravedeva per il padre, Marisol era quasi una madre per lui e adorava Clarissa, ma a volte Kyle vedeva Horatio come un eroe fatto e finito con cui trovava difficoltà ad aprirsi per la paura di venire giudicato, mentre con Abigail gli risultava più facile parlarle a cuore aperto, soprattutto se c'era del gelato e un caffè davanti. Tra l'altro Clarissa ai fratelli non assomigliava granché, aveva la stessa carnagione della madre e i capelli neri, gli occhi però erano azzurrissimi che era il segno distintivo della famiglia.

Il figlio di Abigail e Timothy, James Tiberius "Jamie" Speedle era nato il marzo 2008. Avevano scelto quel nome in quanto Tim ed Abigail nei mesi precedenti quella nascita avevano visto tutti i film di Star Trek di cui la bionda si era dichiarata entusiasta tanto da aggiungere il secondo nome del celebre capitano dell'Enterprise, James Tiberius Kirk, per l'appunto. Abigail la prima volta che prese in braccio James era molto in ansia, aveva una paura enorme di sbagliare qualcosa, ma tutta la famiglia le era stata vicina e le paure erano lentamente svanite. Tim era così presente che Abigail stava già pensando di dare un fratello a James, ma avrebbe aspettato il momento giusto per parlarne con il marito.

Un pomeriggio di maggio Kyle non si sentiva bene e aveva chiesto alla sorella maggiore se potesse comprargli alcune cose al piccolo supermercato, esattamente a metà strada tra la scientifica e casa Caine. La donna che era appena uscita del lavoro, decise di assecondare il fratello minore. Entrata nel piccolo supermercato si diresse verso il reparto dei surgelati quando ci fu una rapina. Aprì la borsa per cercare il telefono così da chiamare il padre, ma non fece tempo a tirare fuori il telefono; in quanto il complice li aveva raggiunti e pensando che Abigail stesse tirando fuori una pistola le sparò preso dal panico. Presi tutti gli incassi, scapparono e fu il cassiere a chiamare la polizia e l'ambulanza, la polizia fu la prima ad arrivare una manciata di minuti più tardi la trovarono riversa sul pavimento. Speedle era arrivato al supermercato con Horatio, si divisero e Tim appena vide Abigail corse in avanti.

«AMORE! Horatio l'ho trovata, è qui! **»** la voce di Speedle riempì il silenzio che c'era in piccolo supermercato, si accucciò e la guardò premendole la ferita

«Speed..»

«Non parlare, va tutto bene, sono qui»

«Prenditi cura di Jamie.» disse piano

«Non dire certe cose, non stai andando da nessuna parte. Non te lo permetterò. Guardami tesoro rimani qui con me» gli occhi neri dell'uomo erano puntati nei suoi occhi azzurri e cercò di abbozzare un sorriso non riuscendoci

«I..Io..»

«Sono qui con te, ma non parlare. Respira profondamente, Abbie. Respira.» disse cercando di dissimulare la preoccupazione nascente.

Quando vide la moglie chiudere gli occhi, tentò di chiamarla per nome un paio di volte cercando di tenerla sveglia, ma la donna perse conoscenza e Speed la guardò con aria impotente. Quando arrivò l'ambulanza per portare la donna con urgenza all'ospedale più vicino, Speedle si sentì ancora più impotente. A quel punto delle lacrime gli solcarono le guance.

 

***

 

Era tardo pomeriggio, quando la polizia aveva trovato il colpevole ed Horatio si era preso la sua vendetta privata arrestandolo personalmente, l'operazione di Abigail in ospedale si era prolungata per alcune ore dato che l'emorragia che si era venuta a creare si era rivelata ostica da richiudere. Stavano facendo una trasfusione quando Kyle aveva raggiunto il padre e il resto della squadra che si era riunita nella piccola sala d'attesa.

«Come stai?» chiese Horatio al figlio con aria visibilmente preoccupata

«Papà è colpa mia, non doveva nemmeno essere lì. Doveva essere già a casa con Jamie, lui ha bisogno della mamma e io..» disse Kyle agitato

«Sarebbe potuto accadere a chiunque di noi.» cercò di consolarlo, ma le sue parole non riuscivano a convincere nemmeno sé stesso, figurarsi se riusciva a convincere un diciassettenne.

«Ma non doveva accadere a mia sorella. Non ha una pistola, lei.. lei non si è potuta nemmeno difendere» disse singhiozzando, così Horatio lo abbracciò forte

«Kyle.. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.» cercò di consolarlo, ma i singhiozzi di Kyle erano aumentati e gli fecero intendere che non ci era riuscito affatto.

«Devo fare qualcosa per lei» disse tra le lacrime Kyle al padre

«Devi aspettare, Alexx presto ci dirà qualcosa, vedrai che andrà tutto bene» Horatio incrociò lo sguardo di Marisol e le sorrise dolcemente tenendo il figlio stretto a sé.

Quando Alexx comparì dalla sala operatoria e si diresse verso Tim, le era venuto un nodo allo stomaco: era una cosa a cui non si sarebbe mai abituata del suo lavoro e in parte era per quello che aveva scelto in un primo momento di lavorare nella medicina legale.

«Alexx! Come sta?» chiese il detective guardando la donna con speranza

«L'operazione è conclusa, Abby ha perso molto sangue per cui le hanno fatto alcune trasfusioni e ha avuto un arresto cardiaco. Sta combattendo, è una donna forte, ma..» non riuscì a pronunciare "potrebbe non farcela", ma la preoccupazione malcelata di Alexx gettò Tim in un profondo sconforto, così la donna lo abbracciò forte, non riuscendo a trovare nessuna parola che potesse aiutarlo ad affrontare una situazione del genere.

Fu l'uomo a riferire agli amici e la famiglia acquisita cosa era successo: Calleigh si strinse ad Eric in lacrime e Marisol guardò Horatio che cercava di non piangere, cercava di essere forte per il figlio, ma era dannatamente difficile. Arrivò ad un certo punto, Raymond seguito da una persona che Horatio non aveva affatto voglia di vedere.

«Kyle, ascolta vai a sederti un momento vicino a Marisol. Io torno subito, ok?» chiese il tenente guardando il figlio che annuendo raggiunse la cubana e l'uomo si diresse a grandi passi verso i due.

«Ray, io e te dobbiamo farci una chiacchierata» disse Horatio guardando il fratello con aria gelida, l'altro annuì silenziosamente sapeva di aver fatto una sciocchezza, per poi guardare la bionda che era rimasta qualche passo indietro a Ray.

«Emma.» disse con lo stesso tono con cui si era rivolto al fratello

«Horatio, perché non mi hai detto che nostra figlia è in ospedale? Una telefonata sarebbe stata gradita, sai? Ho dovuto scoprirlo per vie traverse e pregare tuo fratello di dirmi cosa sapeva. Sai che non voglio niente da te o da nostra figlia, non ho pretese, ma voglio solo assicurarmi che stia bene. Cosa c'è di male in questo? Può morire là dentro e probabilmente non lo avrei mai saputo.»

«Emma, questo non puoi dirlo e non sono dell'umore di discutere con te. Non ho affatto voglia di farlo qui davanti a tutti e con Abigail che è ancora in sala operatoria.» disse più pacatamente possibile, Horatio incrociò lo sguardo della moglie e Marisol si sentì triste per lui. Quello sguardo era un mix di sentimenti, di sicuro era arrabbiato, deluso e non lo biasimava, si era sempre caricato lui di tutto e probabilmente, dato che non riusciva a sentire cosa stavano dicendo, venne accusato di cose terribili. Marisol sapeva chi era quella donna, Horatio negli anni le aveva raccontato molte cose sul suo passato e quello di Abigail, ma non le serviva una fotografia per capire che quella era la madre dell'amica. Tuttavia, come a conferma dei suoi pensieri, Ray svelò alla squadra che faceva speculazioni su chi fosse quella donna, dato che parlavano a bassa voce e Horatio sembrava un blocco di ghiaccio.

«La donna che parla con mio fratello è la madre di Abigail, Emma.»

«Quella è sua madre?» chiese Kyle con tono stranito. Era una bellissima donna e Ray decise di raccontare qualcosa di lei, notando la reazione curiosa di Kyle e di tutti i presenti anche se cercavano di fare finta di nulla.

«Ha la stessa età di tuo padre. Abigail è nata quando avevano diciotto anni, è normale che sia piuttosto giovane e come potete notare, tua sorella ha preso molto da sua madre. Emma caratterialmente assomigliava più a me che a tuo padre in realtà, sotto un'apparente facciata di ragazza perfetta, era una ribelle e ho sempre pensato che la famiglia fermamente cattolica in cui era cresciuta fosse soffocante per lei, cosa che le faceva fare cose pazze, di cui tuo padre spesso non era a conoscenza. Quando Abigail nacque, dopo i due o tre giorni canonici per vedere se madre e figlia stavano bene, la donna venne dimessa dall'ospedale e lasciò Abigail al padre. Horatio si trovò una bocca da sfamare in più e io non gli sono stato d'aiuto per qualche tempo, dato che tendevo a mettermi nei guai, ma ho imparato presto che era meglio tirarmi su le maniche. Se non lo volevo fare per mio fratello, era meglio farlo per la creatura innocente che abitava in casa nostra» sorrise appena tralasciando volutamente una parte dolorosa per lui, c'erano cose che odiava anche solo ricordare.

Guardando Emma che si sedette da una parte e il rosso che si avvicinò a Speed rivolse un sorriso stanco ai due, sperando si fossero chiariti in qualche modo. Horatio e Speed parlarono a lungo, il tenente gli mise una mano sulla spalla, come a cercare di infondergli coraggio, aggiungendo di chiamarlo se avesse avuto bisogno di qualsiasi cosa. Dopo la chiacchierata con il genero, fu il turno di Ray, parlarono a lungo e seriamente, chiarendo il motivo per cui Emma si era presentata lì.

Horatio guardò l'ora e decise che era meglio andassero tutti a casa, l'indomani mattina dovevano essere tutti sul lavoro e voleva che fossero produttivi, per quanto fosse difficile.

«Ascoltate andate tutti a casa, poi faremo tutti a turno per vedere se ci sono miglioramenti e non lasciarla sola quando si sveglia.» disse pacatamente, augurò a tutti la buona notte e guardando la squadra andare via. Sapeva che nessuno di loro avrebbe dormito bene, Horatio stesso sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire per i giorni a seguire. Guardò seriamente il fratello minore aggiungendo «So di chiederti tanto, ma mia figlia avrà bisogno di qualcuno di famiglia a tenerla d’occhio, domani mattina. Posso lasciarti qui con lei?»

«H, non ho più sedici anni e non c'è più il rischio che metta mia nipote nei guai. Ci vediamo domani mattina. Grazie.» disse con un sorriso e Horatio lo guardò grato. Erano passati anni dai suoi sedici anni e il tenente finalmente stava riuscendo a perdonarlo in cuor suo per gli errori commessi in gioventù. Diede la buona notte a Kyle e a Marisol che erano rimasti ancora qualche istante a parlare con lui e andò ad acquistare due caffè alla macchinetta dell'ospedale, uno per sé e uno per Emma che si era ostinata a voler passare la notte in attesa in sua compagnia.

Il mattino successivo Abby era stata portata nella camera di degenza e nei tre giorni successivi, ma non c'erano stati miglioramenti di sorta. Il battito era regolare, Alexx parlò con Horatio e gli disse che le condizioni erano stabili, ma stava tutto alla bionda. Tutti stavano facendo dei turni per fare in modo che se si fosse svegliata avrebbe trovato qualcuno con lei, non volevano che avesse l'impressione che si sentisse sola.

Quando Abigail si svegliò trovò la stanza immersa da una luce intensa, strizzò gli occhi e pensò che doveva essere mattina o primo pomeriggio. Si mosse appena rendendosi conto che una delle mani era stretta piano. Si stiracchiò e aperti gli occhi vedendo la persona seduta accanto a lei sorrise, non dicendo niente per un lungo momento.

«Ehi.. Mi hai fatto spaventare a morte, so che non è colpa tua, ma non farlo mai più.» disse Speed la baciò, piangendo dalla gioia.

«Mi ero dimenticata quanto fossi bello» disse piano con un sorriso, baciandolo, per poi aggiungere «Quando andiamo a casa?»

«Tra qualche giorno. Sei stata incosciente per tre giorni tesoro, devi rimanere qui a riposare»

«Ma Jamie ha bisogno di noi, voglio andare a casa»

«Lo so, ma è con la babysitter, starà bene. Ci sarò io con te»

«Tim ti prego..»

«Non ti muoverai da qui, mi dispiace, hai bisogno di riposare. Tra l'altro non credo che tuo padre ti farà tornare tanto presto al lavoro»

Parlavano a bassa voce, quando Alexx entrò e vide la scena, sentì che il peso sul cuore dileguarsi. Chiamò un collega per fare una visita di routine per vedere se tutto era a posto, se le sue analisi erano nella norma ma doveva rimanere sotto osservazione tre giorni e a riposo per almeno due settimane, meglio tre. Intanto chiamò lei Horatio dicendogli che era sveglia.

«Cosa mi sono persa?» chiese ad un certo punto a Tim, che le raccontò di sua madre e di Ray, di tutto ciò che avevano scoperto su di lei e Abigail ascoltò con attenzione, ricordandosi che l'aveva già vista in ufficio da suo padre anni prima. Non si arrabbiò, suo padre come sempre l'aveva protetta e aveva ascoltato i suoi desideri, ma era felice di non aver dovuto incontrare la madre.

Quando tutta la squadra e la famiglia a turno passò a trovarla, Abigail si sentì fortunata ad averli al suo fianco. Le dispiaceva che Don non fosse riuscito a raggiungere Miami, ma avrebbe fatto il possibile per abbracciarla il prima possibile.

 

 


	12. Capitolo 11

18 Luglio 2008.

Dato che Abby era stata a casa dal lavoro tutto il mese di giugno per riprendersi dall'operazione, la famiglia aveva deciso di fare una festa meravigliosa per il compleanno di Abigail così da farle tornare il sorriso. Si erano tutti movimentati in qualche modo per rendere quella festa speciale: Kyle che da mesi stava cercando di imparare a suonare la chitarra aveva chiesto alla sorella maggiore di insegnargli alcune canzoni. Lei accettò di buon grado, inconsapevole che le stesse sarebbero state suonate nella serata a sorpresa che le stavano preparando.

Tim aveva contattato Don Flack e avrebbe raggiunto a Miami. Grazie al newyorkese che aveva fatto un po' da tramite, la vecchia band del liceo al gran completo, i Caine Bodyguard, si era riformata per un giorno solo e avrebbero raggiunto Miami. Horatio con l'aiuto di Ray aveva fatto un giro di telefonate e aveva fatto in modo che potessero suonare in un posto meraviglioso, dove solitamente suonavano delle band di tutta la contea, dove ci si aspettava una certa folla. Fare tutto questo era stato complicato senza che Abigail se ne accorgesse, ma l'aiuto di Eric, Natalia, Calleigh e Marisol era stato provvidenziale.

Il pomeriggio del diciotto luglio, per fare in modo che non vedesse l'arrivo di Flack a Miami e della squadra le tre donne avevano organizzato una giornata di shopping pazzo. Doveva scegliere un bel vestito elegante e nero perché dovevano andare tutti a cena fuori, lasciando Clarissa con James a casa con la babysitter. In realtà doveva essere rigorosamente nero per ricordare l'ultimo concerto al liceo fatto anni prima.

«Come vanno le cose tra te e Eric?» chiese Abigail a Calleigh mentre uscivano dall'ennesimo negozio vittoriose: erano riuscite a trovare l'abito giusto per Abigail ma Natalia e Marisol avevano trovato qualcosa anche per loro

«Stranamente bene e credo che finalmente abbia messo la testa sulle spalle, dato quando viviamo insieme ne ho avuto la certezza. So che è la persona giusta per me, solo che di tanto in tanto Eric mi manda dei segnali contrastanti che non riesco a capire. Consigli?» chiese come supplicante Calleigh guardando le tre ragazze

Marisol annuì e diede qualche consiglio che poteva essere utile in un futuro in fondo Eric era sempre suo fratello, Natalia aveva dato consigli in virtù del suo matrimonio anche se poi non era andato bene e tutte poi guardarono Abigail che si era ammutolita.

«Abby a cosa pensi?» chiese Calleigh all'amica, in fondo Abigail era la sua migliore amica da anni e si erano sempre confidate una con l'altra. La bionda segretamente contava più sul suo parere che su quello delle altre due donne.

«Non so cosa dirti, con Tim è successo tutto dall'oggi al domani, in quanto ho capito che era la persona giusta in un momento assurdo. Avevo la febbre altissima, ma non volevo nessun altro che lui in giro. Non lo so. A volte mi chiedo da quanto provavo una cosa del genere, sapete che Tim ha quel sarcasmo che è difficile da capire, ma amo profondamente quel dettaglio di lui. Da quanto lo conosco, credo che Eric sia cambiato profondamente, ma potrebbe essere che abbia qualcosa in mente e cerca di confonderti» disse guardandola e alzò le spalle

«Tu e Tim? Avete parlato di un fratellino per James?» chiese Marisol con aria sognante

«Ci stiamo lavorando, a volte mi chiedo se è davvero un bene averne un altro.» sorrise lei, effettivamente speravano di avere un altro figlio, ma con la questione dell'incidente erano stati cauti. Parlarono ancora a tal riguardo, Marisol disse che lei ed Horatio non avrebbero avuto altri figli, mentre Calleigh sognava dei figli con Eric e Natalia si era dispiaciuta di non averne avuti, anche se poi il suo ex marito probabilmente non sarebbe stato un buon padre. Abigail cercò di rassicurarla per quanto possibile, quando Calleigh attirò l'attenzione della Caine-Speedle.

«Come vanno gli incubi?» chiese Calleigh ad Abigail, consapevole che i primi giorni erano stati difficili, in quanto ogni volta che Abigail chiudeva gli occhi e si rilassava sentiva gli spari nelle orecchie, ma Tim era stato d'aiuto oltre ogni immaginazione, come Eric e ovviamente suo padre.

«Problema rientrato, avere Tim vicino al mio risveglio in queste settimane è stato molto d'aiuto. Senza contare che è stato super paziente, i primi giorni non è stato facile gestire i miei incubi e Jamie. Per fortuna che papà e Marisol ci ha dato una mano tenendo Jamie ed Eric ha rincarato la dose venendo a controllare come stessi quando aveva un po' di tempo libero, mi dispiace solo di non essere potuta rientrare al lavoro prima. Ovviamente io non vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza ragazze»

Marisol le mise una mano sulla spalla e gliela strinse con un sorriso «Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, sai che ci fa piacere, siamo amiche e ci saremo sempre l'una per l'altra. Senza contare che tuo padre è iperprotettivo con tutti e tre voi ragazzi, senza distinzione di sorta, ma tu sei la prima e hai avuto un trauma, considerando quello che hai passato è già tanto che non ti abbia impedito di tornare al lavoro vita natural durante... O impedito di entrare in un supermercato senza la sua supervisione, lo sai bene. Comunque è il minimo che possiamo fare, Jamie è un tesoro e credo che ce lo terremo noi» disse e sia Natalia che Calleigh annuirono

Non era poi lontano dalla realtà, effettivamente per i primi tempi Abigail non riusciva a sentirsi tranquilla e Horatio o Tim la accompagnavano a fare la spesa, ma capitava ancora più spesso che fosse direttamente Tim ad andare, tornando dal lavoro con le borse della spesa. Parlarono ancora a lungo, Calleigh propose di andare a mangiare un boccone, ma Marisol e Natalia con una scusa si congedarono, così le due bionde si erano fermate ad un piccolo diner ordinando qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti.

Un'ora dopo avevano preso l'auto e invece di dirigersi a casa, andarono sul luogo della sorpresa, lasciando Abigail stranita. 

«Cos'è questo posto?» chiese Abigail a Calleigh

«Lo scoprirai solo entrando. Non rispondo ad altre domande» le rispose Calleigh con un sorriso, per poi prendere il vestito di Abigail, mentre quest'ultima entrava nel locale.

Quando entrò, Abigail trovò tutta la squadra, la famiglia e le due ragazze che si erano allontanate prima.

«SORPRESA!» 

Abigail arrossì violentemente e Tim sorrise, avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

«Che hai fatto?» chiese emozionata

«Ho organizzato una festa a sorpresa tutta per te, te lo meriti dopo tutto quello che hai passato.»

«Abbiamo passato» Abby si strinse a Tim commossa, lui ne cercò le labbra baciandola, per poi ringraziare tutti i presenti.

«Ti ho portato un regalo da New York» disse l'uomo e la band, con Don Flack, superò il piccolo gruppo che li aveva mimetizzati.

«Ragazzi! Mi siete mancati tanto» disse guardandoli e stringendoli uno alla volta

«Anche a noi tu sei mancata! Non sei invecchiata di un giorno» disse Henry

«Non ci provare» per poi notare Don che non aveva nemmeno visto in un primo momento che chiese semplicemente verso la band

«Chi vince?» 

«Wildcats!» rispose la band

«Non ho sentito! Chi vince?»

«Wildcats!» rispose nuovamente la band con Abby in coro e la bionda lo abbracciò forte

«Dio quanto mi sei mancato. È bello vederti qui, come stai? Stai bene? Mi dispiace non essere riuscita a venire a New York per il tuo compleanno, è stato complicato e con il bambino io..» chiese guardandolo, avevano parlato a lungo al telefono il giorno prima e non pensava riuscisse a farle una sorpresa.

«Abby, calmati. Va tutto bene, sono qui, sto bene, e festeggiamo il compleanno insieme. Tu come stai? Sono io che devo chiederti scusa, ma non potevo lasciare New York» chiese con un sorriso per poi chiedere con aria divertita «Hai visto che te l'ho fatta?»

«Sto bene, fa strano dirlo ma sto bene. Comunque non è giusto! Potevi dirmelo!»

«Si ma se te lo dicevo, dove stava la sorpresa? Il mio regalo ti aspetta a casa tua, ma ho una cosa da parte della nonna che volevo darti subito.» disse mettendole in testa il cappellino degli Yankees «Lo ha ritrovato in uno dei vecchi cassetti. Chiede quando la sua nipote acquisita va a trovarla.»

«Prometto di tornare presto a casa. Saluta nonna Isabella.»

«Lo farò.»

«Vieni. Devo farti conoscere tutti, per primo mio fratello Kyle, domani toccherà a mia sorella Clarissa e dopodomani a tuo nipote James.» disse con un sorriso, andando insieme verso il fratello minore che stava parlando animatamente con Eric

«Certo che solo tu potevi chiamare tuo figlio come il protagonista di una serie tv. Mi spiace per tuo marito»

«L'ho sempre detto che ho sposato un santo. Sei geloso?»

«Ma per carità, sai bene che non ti avrei mai sposato nemmeno in un milione di anni e nemmeno se fossi stata l'unica donna sulla terra.» disse lui con una risata

«EHI! E io che pensavo di essere un buon partito»

«Mi dispiace, ma ne ho avuto già abbastanza di te. E comunque dovresti togliere il cappello, siamo in un luogo chiuso lo sai?»

Abigail gli rispose con una smorfia ed entrambi risero.

Tim in un'altra occasione si sarebbe sentito montare la gelosia nel corpo, ma sua moglie aveva quell'aria serena e felice che lo fece sorridere, soprattutto dopo aver sentito le ultime frasi. Sapeva che Don ed Abigail erano come fratelli, le loro telefonate che facevano almeno quattro volte a settimana erano un'istituzione e facevano parte della routine di Abigail da quando la conosceva. Tim sapeva bene che se lui non avesse accettato quella situazione con Don la loro relazione non avrebbe potuto avere sbocchi, ma conosceva i trascorsi di quei due e sapeva che non poteva esserci nient'altro che una meravigliosa e profonda amicizia. Parlavano a ruota libera di ogni cosa e sapeva che Don era stato uno dei primissimi a sapere della gravidanza di James. Vederli insieme non in una camera d'ospedale, Tim aveva l'impressione che Abigail fosse un'altra persona, più calma e rilassata, o probabilmente era semplicemente felice. Era un traguardo che lui aveva faticato a raggiungere quando la conobbe, mentre Don gli giungeva naturale. Spintarelle e battute, la naturalezza con cui scherzavano lo avevano sorpreso in un primo momento, ma doveva ricordarsi che si conoscevano da tutta una vita.

«Se per fare rilassare mia moglie, bastava Don da New York, dovevo invitarlo anni fa.» disse rivolto a Horatio, che lo aveva raggiunto in quel momento, mentre il tenente lo guardò con un sorriso.

«Credo che gli manchi il luogo in cui è cresciuta proprio per lui, nonostante ci siano dei brutti ricordi, Don è uno dei punti fissi della sua vita, come lo siete tu e il bambino qui a Miami... Ma è felice qui, credimi.» rispose il rosso con una punta di amarezza. Talvolta Horatio si sentiva in colpa di averla strappata da New York, ma lei non gli aveva mai recriminato nulla, non si era mai lamentata e anzi, era sempre riuscita a trovare il lato positivo da quella situazione.

I due parlarono un po', prima che iniziassero dei rulli di tamburi e qualche prova casuale con gli strumenti, poi qualcuno si avvicinò al microfono.

«Ehi capitano, che ne dici se suoniamo per riscaldarci un po? Che ne dici di "The Reflex" dei Duran Duran e "I want it all" dei Queen?» chiese Henry dal palco e la bionda annuì. In quei casi Abigail si limitava a suonare e a fare i cori, poi sarebbe passata a cantare diventando lei la star dello spettacolo. Non appena la bionda salì sul palco, Henry le porse la chitarra ed Abby sgranò gli occhi.

«La mia vecchia chitarra! Non devo nemmeno chiedere di chi è stata l'idea. Grazie.» disse con un sorriso, girandosi verso Timothy che le sorrise raggiante.

«Prego amore» disse Tim con un sorriso ammiccando e Abby avvampò visibilmente facendo un gran sorriso, era raro che Tim la chiamasse in tal modo in pubblico e sentì il cuore battere a mille. L'uomo aveva recuperato la vecchia chitarra in uno dei vecchi scatoloni che tenevano nello scantinato metterla a posto non era stato affatto costoso come temeva e quel sorriso lo ripagava di tutto. 

La band iniziò a suonare e Abby sembrava una persona totalmente diversa, era totalmente a suo agio ed era a dir poco raggiante. Dopo aver suonato le due canzoni proposte da Henry, il gruppo andò nelle stanze che erano state messe a disposizione per cambiarsi. Amber aiutò Abigail con il trucco e a sistemare i capelli, ricordandosi il trucco di Abigail di quando cantavano ai tempi delle superiori, rammentò che in qualche modo assomigliasse al trucco di Christina Aguilera nel videoclip "Dirrty", trucco pesantissimo e nero che si abbinava al nuovo vestito nero che aveva acquistato. Avrebbe voluto intrecciarle i capelli biondi con dei nastri neri, ma dopo una veloce prova, né a Abigail né a ad Amber piaceva il risultato finale, così li lasciarono al naturale.

Il concerto vero e proprio sarebbe iniziato da lì a breve, le luci furono abbassate apposta per fare in modo che gli ultimi dettagli non venissero svelati prima del tempo. Toccava ad Abigail a scaldarsi la voce e cantò "Innocence" di Avril Lavigne che Tim pensò fosse diretta a lui e "Hollaback Girl" di Gwen Stefani. 

Quando le luci si accesero Abigail si accorse che la sala era gremita di gente, non solo i suoi colleghi, familiari ed amici erano presenti, ma erano presenti persone a lei sconosciute erano venute a sentirli suonare. Tim la guardò incredulo: Abigail era bellissima e si chiese se sua moglie fosse stata una cantante invece di un medico legale potesse avere quel look.

"Non avrei avuto chance, non con tutti gli uomini che le avrebbero potuto ronzare intorno, ma tutto sarebbe potuto accadere. Basta vedere al punto in cui ci troviamo" pensò l'uomo con un sorriso mentre Abigail intonò "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" di Cindy Lauper, canzone che secondo Horatio sanciva il vero e proprio inizio del concerto, dato che la aiutava a scaldarsi un po'.

La serata fu meravigliosa, si stavano divertendo tutti, Abigail era visibilmente felice e a Speed interessava quello: se sua moglie era felice, lo era anche lui.


	13. Capitolo 12

 

 

  
Il 2008 aveva portato con sé altre sorprese: a ottobre Tim e Abigail avevano ufficialmente adottato una bambina di otto anni, Alexandra, rimasta orfana dopo un caso, in quanto alla madre era stato dato un ergastolo e il padre era morto, perciò sarebbe stata data in mano agli assistenti sociali, e quindi affidata ad una casa famiglia in attesa che qualcuno l'adottasse. Attesa di una coppia che scegliesse lei, ma Alexandra era abbastanza grande, probabilmente avrebbe fatto prima ad aspettare la maggiore età che sperare in una nuova casa che l'accogliesse. 

I due si erano guardati, in quanto ebbero modo di parlare con la bambina in diverse occasioni per tutta la durata del caso ed era una bambina dolcissima, intelligente, piena di energie e talento, esattamente quello che speravano di vedere in James. Quando erano arrivati gli assistenti sociali per portarla in una casa famiglia, Alexandra si era stretta a loro dicendo in un sussurro «Non lasciatemi per favore, non anche voi, vi prego» e mentre cercarono di tranquillizzarla, dicendo che loro ci sarebbero sempre stati per lei in caso di bisogno, i due si guardarono dall'alto delle spalle della bambina con aria triste.

Normalmente non si sarebbero lasciati coinvolgere, capitavano spesso situazioni in cui le emozioni entravano in gioco soprattutto con i bambini, ma stavolta era diverso.. qualcosa aveva fatto breccia nei cuori di Timothy ed Abigail. Ci pensarono molto sopra,  considerando che il loro lavoro li rendeva sempre impegnati, ma incoraggiati da Horatio e dal resto della famiglia, presentarono la richiesta di adozione. 

La loro casa era grande abbastanza per accogliere Alexandra, avevano deciso di riconvertire una stanza che usavano appena, nella sua camera e i due coniugi Speedle, aiutati dalla famiglia al completo, avevano preparato la camera della bambina in un attimo. Secondo l'opinione di Horatio, in quella casa sarebbero riusciti in qualche modo ad accogliere ancora dei bambini, se gestita bene. Abigail a quelle parole arrossì violentemente e il padre, ridendo la strinse a sé, per poi darle un bacio dolce sulla guancia. 

Quando l'adozione divenne effettiva ed Alexandra si era trasferita a casa Speedle, le prime settimane erano state un po' problematiche per tutti quanti, ma Tim ed Abby decisero che non avrebbero forzato Alexandra di chiamarli mamma e papà, anzi, se lei avesse voluto chiamarli per nome sarebbe andato bene ugualmente.

Un giorno di maggio 2009 i tre stavano facendo colazione, mentre James mangiava poco convinto i biscotti che la madre gli stava dando: erano tutte scene, dato che quel bambino era esattamente come suo padre, una "fogna", mangiava di tutto. Abigail stava per alzarsi per prendere il bicchiere con l'acqua che era caduto quando Alexandra si alzò 

«Aspetta mamma ci penso io» disse Lexie prendendolo 

«Lexie..» disse guardandola sorpresa e commossa

«Posso chiamarvi mamma e papà, vero?» chiese con candore ed imbarazzo guardando alternativamente Abigail e Tim

«Ma certo che puoi» dissero in coro e lei sorrise.

Finita la colazione e salutata Yelina che si era gentilmente offerta di tenere James per quel giorno, dato a turno un bacio a James (senza dimenticare le solite raccomandazioni che Abby dava a Yelina, anche se sapeva che la donna non ne aveva bisogno), i tre Speedle erano usciti dalla porta di casa. Lexie dopo aver dato un bacino sulla guancia ad ognuno dei genitori adottivi, salì sull'autobus che l'avrebbe portata a scuola. Nonostante non fosse a prima volta che Abigail vedeva la bambina salire sull'autobus, si strinse a Speed con aria commossa. I due salutarono Lexie, saluto che venne ricambiato dalla bambina con aria felice.

Più tardi, quel mese, Eric ebbe dei grossi problemi: scoprì che sua madre gli aveva mentito riguardo il padre biologico, Alexander Sharov, che non appena scoprì di avere un figlio nella polizia, aveva commissionato un sicario che cercò di ucciderlo, senza riuscirci. Tuttavia un frammento di una pallottola rimase conficcata nel cervello ed Eric aveva dimenticato numerosi dettagli e stava cercando di rimettere in ordine le cose, si rappacificò in qualche modo con il padre biologico con cui decise di non avere più niente a che fare; si riappacificò con la madre che lo aveva ferito, dovette prendersi poi una lunga pausa dal lavoro e frequentare una specialista e prendere delle pillole, ma ognuno della squadra - e della famiglia - aiutava a rimettere a posto i tasselli di avvenimenti nel momento in cui Eric non riusciva a collegare quanto accaduto e quando.

Mentre l'uomo si prendeva del tempo per tornare ad essere sé stesso per quanto possibile, a Miami era tornato una vecchia conoscenza: Jesse Cardoza che conosceva alcuni membri della squadra della scientifica, tra cui Calleigh, Speedle e Abigail.

Jesse stava parlando con Tim nel laboratorio dell'amico, quando notò qualcosa brillare all'anulare sinistro di Speed.

«Mi sbaglio o quella è una fede nuziale?»  chiese Jesse con cipiglio divertito, mentre Speed annuì semplicemente, senza distogliere lo sguardo annoiato dal monitor davanti a lui. Tim non toglieva mai la fede, soprattutto quando era in laboratorio.

«Già, vedi che ho messo la testa a posto? Il vecchio Speed è morto quando ho messo piede a Miami» sorrise, dicendo parzialmente il vero. Era andato a feste, bar e discoteche per lungo tempo prima di rendersi conto che la persona che gli interessava non si trovava in quei posti, ma solo nel laboratorio della scientifica di Miami, per la precisione nell'obitorio.

«E chi è la sfortunata?» chiese Jesse con un sorriso mentre una donna bionda stava raggiungendo il laboratorio di Speed dove si trovavano i due uomini

«A proposito della mia dolce metà» disse Tim indicandola dalla vetrata per poi aggiungere quando quella entrò «ciao tesoro. Quello cos'è?»

«Ho un paio di aggiornamenti per il caso Austen, poi devo passare da Calleigh, voglio sapere se secondo lei ci sono riscontri con un'arma, mi è venuto in mente da un vecchio caso.» disse Abigail allungando il plico al marito, Horatio lo aveva già visto e aveva chiesto alla figlia di andare da Tim; guardando finalmente l'altro uomo quando fece finta di tossire. Rendendosi conto di aver dato per scontato che l'uomo presente fosse Ryan, Abigail arrossì appena in volto e sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo la persona che se ne stava lì con le braccia incrociate con aria divertita «Jesse! Sei tornato a lavorare per mio padre?»

«Si, sono tornato a lavorare qui. Dio mio quanto sei cresciuta» disse incredulo l'uomo e dopo un momento di incertezza, Abigail si alzò sulle punte e lo abbracciò stretto, per poi fare un passo indietro. Non aveva mai abbracciato Jesse, motivo per cui c'era stato un vago momento di imbarazzo.

«È passato tanto tempo, più di dieci anni sicuro.»

«Troppo tempo. E così ti sei sposata con Speed, non immaginavo che lo scapolo d'oro mettesse la testa a posto.»

«Già, ma è difficile resistere ad una Caine.» sorrise guardando 

«Oppure difficile resistere a me, è caduta ai miei piedi dopo qualche giorno.» disse Speed con tono tra il sarcastico e il divertito

«Continua a crederci Speed. Come sta Tracy?» rispose lei con tono divertito per poi chiedere a Jesse della moglie

«Non è credibile, Abigail è fatta di acciaio esattamente come suo padre. Non cede alle lusinghe e alla barbetta, dovresti rasarti amico mio.»  sorrise, prendendo in giro la barba non tagliata di Speedle tra i due c'era un rispetto reciproco e si punzecchiavano, ma quel sorriso svanì quando Abby gli chiese della moglie. Purtroppo era morta per via di un serial killer, non era il momento di parlarne e non voleva distrarla ancora dal lavoro, più di quanto non avesse già fatto. 

«Mi dispiace tanto Jesse. Com'è successo?» chiese lei guardandolo con aria dispiaciuta

«Te ne parlerò con calma, ok? Magari davanti ad una tazza di caffè o mentre ci facciamo una partita a basket, anche se sei scarsa» disse con tono fintamente leggero, era una vecchia cosa che facevano quando Abby era appena arrivata a Miami. Se aveva bisogno di parlare, il caffè o il basket rimetteva tutto nella giusta prospettiva, tuttavia, Abby smise di giocare a pallacanestro quasi subito dopo la partenza dell'uomo perché non trovava nessuno con cui fare due tiri a canestro.

«Stavolta faccio correre, ma J se vuoi parlarmene...» 

«Te lo prometto, ne parleremo. Prima ti ho interrotto, aggiornaci sul caso» chiese Cardoza, con un sorriso e Abby annuì.

Spiegò brevemente ciò che aveva scoperto e Tim annuì, finalmente capendo che quel caso stava prendendo una piega totalmente inaspettata e forse avevano già il sospettato in custodia. 

«Ti amo.» disse Speed verso la moglie con tono rinfrancato, finalmente quel caso stava avendo un senso

«Ti amo anche io.» rispose con un sorriso, per poi ammiccare verso Jesse «Ricorda che mi devi delle spiegazioni.»

«Lo so. Non hai del lavoro da fare in obitorio?» chiese e Abby fece una smorfia, per poi svanire nel laboratorio dirigendosi verso quello di Calleigh. 

" _Questo posto mi è mancato più di quanto credessi. È bello essere tornati a casa_ " pensò Jesse, mentre imitando Abigail tornava al suo laboratorio rimettendosi al lavoro.

 

 

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Vi abbraccio tutti, vi mando un bacino e grazie come sempre a @Lady_Angel_Fanwriter per le sue recensioni, per le sue recensioni, le cui correzioni sono preziose.. Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza.


	14. Capitolo 13

Agosto 2009.

Speed aveva fatto quasi la notte in bianco, non era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso un caso: aveva il giubbotto antiproiettile e la pistola - che ormai puliva a dovere - lo aveva salvato, ma quell'uomo aveva lasciato una moglie incinta ed era stato difficile dirle che il marito era morto. Nonostante avesse fatto la cosa giusta non riusciva a capacitarsene, ne aveva parlato un po' con Abby, ma non riusciva a smetterci di pensare, per fortuna quella mattina non dovevano andare a lavorare; anche se preferivano alzarsi entrambi di buon'ora per svegliare Alexandra e fare colazione tutti insieme.

Guardò l'orologio e aveva davanti ancora un'ora abbondante prima che la sveglia suonasse, così si strinse alla moglie che gli dava la schiena, dormendo verso la porta. Sorrise al pensiero che solitamente era Abigail la persona che si svegliava per prima, anche per via di James e del fatto che aveva scelto il lato del letto verso la porta per fare prima a raggiungerlo, ma ora facevano riferimento al baby monitor acceso durante la notte, anche se il piccolo di casa non si svegliava più tanto come quando era un neonato. Lexie dal canto suo, non la svegliavano nemmeno le cannonate, ma per fortuna bastava chiamarla un paio di volte, dopo che la sveglia iniziava a suonare: brontolava che aveva ancora sonno, che non era giusto e si alzava in dieci minuti, cosa che faceva sorridere i genitori adottivi.

Abby sentendo il marito muoversi nel letto, si era svegliata, strinse dolcemente una mano al marito che aveva messo sul ventre della donna e annullò anche la poca distanza tra i loro corpi che si era venuta a creare, accomodandosi tra le braccia del marito.

«Amore, è ancora presto. Puoi dormire ancora se vuoi, preparo io la colazione per Alexandra.»

«Pancakes?» chiese lei

«Si. Ne vuoi un po'?»

La bionda fece semplicemente un mugolio d'assenso.

«Bene, allora li faccio anche per te.» disse per poi aggiungere «Vieni, stringiti a me» 

«D'accordo.» rispose Abigail piano, così Tim si girò, mettendosi a pancia in su ed Abigail si strinse dolcemente al marito, poggiando il volto sul petto di lui, mentre l'uomo prese ad accarezzarle i capelli gentilmente

«Stavo pensando di usare delle pesche per il pancakes, giusto per variare un po' la sua colazione. Lexie può mangiarle e anche io, pensavo di dargliene una o due dato che le piacciono.»

«Fai attenzione»

«A cosa?» chiese lui con tono divertito, lasciando perdere i capelli e circondarle le spalle con il braccio.

«A non sbagliare il destinatario del piatto» disse Abigail cercando di simulare un tono scherzoso, cosa che non era riuscita, in virtù del fatto che si era appena svegliata, ma Tim sorrise al tentativo

«Non potrei mai uccidere la mia meravigliosa dolce metà.»

«Cosa devi farti perdonare?» chiese lei piano

«Ancora niente, ma volevo dirtelo.» sorrise Speed dandole un bacio sui capelli, così Abby sospirò, stropicciandosi gli occhi e guardò il marito.

«Avanti, dimmi tutto, ormai sono sveglia» sorrise appena

«Non era mia intenzione svegliarti»

«Lo so, ma a quanto pare anche quando dormo riesco a sentire se c'è qualcosa ti turba. Avanti, a cosa stai pensando?» disse cercando di guardarlo negli occhi

«Mi sono spaventato a morte stamattina, per fortuna il giubbotto antiproiettile mi ha salvato la vita, ma ho avuto paura di perdervi. Ma ti rendi conto che Lexie ha otto anni, praticamente se ci fossimo resi conto che noi due potevamo avere un futuro, James avrebbe potuto facilmente avere la sua età? Senza dimenticarmi del dettaglio che dovevo accorgermi subito: tuo padre non  ha mai avuto reale intenzione di uccidermi» disse con un mezzo sorriso e la guardò negli occhi, con aria dolce.

«Lo so. A volte mi chiedo cosa ho fatto di buono per incontrare te e Calleigh quel giorno. Io sono così grata di averne avuto la possibilità, se no non sarei qui con te. Mio padre non uccide nessuno, magari un occhio nero, ma.. uccidere non è nel suo stile.»

Tim ridacchiò.

«Vero. Semplicemente hai deciso di venire a Miami con tuo padre ed essere semplicemente la meravigliosa persona che sei. Hai ragione dovevo accorgermene molto tempo prima» rispose con un sorriso, mentre con la mano seguiva i lineamenti del braccio

Parlarono ancora a lungo, di quel caso, di loro due e della loro famiglia, del fatto che il lavoro che avevano era sempre un problema passare del tempo insieme, prima di decidere di rimanere lì, nel buio della loro camera da letto a coccolarsi e alzarsi poi solo quando era ora di fare colazione.

Qualche ora più tardi, dopo un'abbondante colazione, Alexandra stava giocando con James, Tim e Abby si stavano godendo quella mattinata a casa e stavano parlando sul divano quando Kyle era entrato in casa Speedle. Per il suo compleanno due mesi prima, tutta la famiglia gli aveva comprato una casa a metà tra casa Speedle e casa Caine, così da essere vicino a tutti i membri della famiglia.

«Buongiorno a tutti! Abigail, Timmy, ci siete?» chiese con un tono divertito, dato che non aveva la certezza che ci fosse qualcuno a casa, ma la voce che lo raggiunse lo fece sorridere

«Siamo tutti in salotto» disse la sorella maggiore 

«Zio Kyle!» disse Lexie correndo nella sua direzione e il ragazzo la strinse a sé

«Ciao Lexie, e lei chi è?» disse dandole un bacio sulla guancia, ascoltò la nipote che gli mostrava la nuova bambola che i genitori le avevano comprato e gli spiegava una storia improbabile in cui bimba e bambola rispondete al nome di Anna, si erano trovate. Dopo averla ascoltata attentamente, Kyle si avvicinò a Jamie che giocava nel box, troppo impegnato in un primo momento per dare attenzione allo zio.

«Ciao James» disse dando anche a lui un bacio sulla testa di capelli neri, saluto che venne ricambiato a modo suo dal bambino di un anno e mezzo «e buongiorno, ragazzi.»

«Buongiorno a te fratellino, come mai da queste parti? Pensavo oggi avessi la giornata impegnata ad uscire con Ridge, Thomas e Rick, senza contare la tua nuova ragazza.. Ashley» disse lei sorridendo pensando che tutti i nomi maschili sembravano presi dalla soap opera Beautiful. Quando era incinta di James e capitava fosse a casa da sola, la donna si era guardata senza vergogna qualche puntata di quella soap opera.

"Quasi quasi, un altro paio di puntate potrei anche guardarmele" pensò sapendo di concorrere di nuovo nell'ilarità del marito e della famiglia allargata, ma non se ne sarebbe curata granché.

«Mi vedrò dopo con loro più tardi, prima volevo parlare con voi, prima ancora di parlarne con papà e Marisol» disse il ragazzo guardando i due coniugi, sedendosi sulla poltroncina libera davanti a loro.

Kyle tempo prima aveva fatto il test per entrare nella stessa università della sorella maggiore per diventare medico legale ed era stato ammesso, ma qualcosa lo turbava, dato che stava per iniziare le lezioni: aveva per caso sbagliato a tentare la strada universitaria?

«Che succede? Va tutto bene?» chiese Tim guardandolo, intuendo il pensiero della moglie e Kyle annuì.

«Volevo chiedervi una cosa: nel mio futuro ho due possibilità, la prima è quella di andare all'università come sapete e la seconda, quella di lasciare perdere tutto e di arruolarmi nell'eserci..» disse pacatamente ma non riuscì nemmeno a finire di parlare che Abigail lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati

«COSA? Arruolarti? Perché?» chiese guardandolo 

«Abby.. lascia finire di parlare tuo fratello, ci racconta tutto quello che ha in mente, poi gli farai tutto il terzo grado che merita» disse Tim con un sorriso alla moglie, che annuì, per poi rivolgersi al ragazzo con un sorriso «ma la domanda è buona, perché hai pensato proprio all'esercito? Magari puoi fare l'accademia di polizia. È pur sempre un percorso onorevole, ma credo che tua sorella avrebbe evitato volentieri un infarto.»

«Non è niente di definitivo, era solo un pensiero. Beh, la voglia di servire la patria, mi piacerebbe aiutare il prossimo e odio a morte le prepotenze verso le persone più deboli, senso del dovere e questo genere di cose.. » ammise in un primo momento, per poi raccontare i dubbi che erano sorti sulla sua decisione di iscriversi all'università, dopo che un suo amico e compagno di scuola si era arruolato

I due coniugi sorrisero, ma Kyle riconobbe un familiare lampo di tristezza negli occhi della sorella maggiore, nonostante avesse un bel sorriso. Doveva ammettere che adorava Abigail, soprattutto quando metteva il bene di un membro qualsiasi della sua famiglia prima del suo, ma si era reso conto che aveva toccato un tasto dolente.

Tim mise un braccio intorno alle spalle della moglie, come per rassicurarla mostrandole la sua presenza al suo fianco, mentre disse al ragazzo «Per quanto mi riguarda credo sia un bella cosa, anche se ti consiglierei di fare l'accademia di polizia, ti permetterebbe di servire la tua città e la contea, ma credo che la mia opinione non valga granché dato che per me quello che sto facendo è un lavoro come un altro.»

«La tua opinione vale moltissimo per me, tanto quanto quella di mia sorella che non ha detto una parola, dopo quel mezzo infarto che le ho fatto venire.» disse ridacchiando e i due uomini guardarono Abigail che avvampò un poco, che mise a giocare con un ciuffo di capelli in un gesto di imbarazzo, così Tim passò la mano su e giù per la spalla

«Preferirei che tu scegliessi l'università, ma se senti che arruolarti è la cosa migliore da fare, tu falla. Io ti appoggerò per ogni decisione presa, ti difenderò anche da papà se dovesse servire, davvero.» disse guardandolo

«Sei sicura?» chiese Kyle guardandola seriamente e Abigail annuì 

«Assolutamente. In ogni caso, non so come la pensa Tim ma noi siamo qui per te, lo sai.» sorrise, al che Tim annuì semplicemente per poi aggiungere

«Sono assolutamente d'accordo.»

Kyle provò una profonda gratitudine per le due persone che aveva davanti, si era sempre sentito accettato da loro e riuscire ad esporre a Tim ed Abigail i propri dubbi, lo aveva in qualche modo rincuorato, dato che non aveva trovato nessun giudizio, solo la normale preoccupazione che si aspettava da loro. Ne avrebbe parlato con il padre alla prima occasione, ma ora aveva molto a cui pensare.

«Ci penserò, grazie ragazzi siete i migliori. È possibile avere un abbraccio?» chiese con un gran sorriso, al che i due coniugi si alzarono e lo strinsero.

«E avrai un bell'abbraccio di famiglia. Vieni qui.» disse Tim con un sorriso, così si trovò prima abbracciato dall'uomo, poi da Abigail e poi da entrambi, al che Kyle ridacchiò.

«Vi voglio bene.»

«Anche noi te ne vogliamo, ragazzino» disse Abby con un sussurro

Ad interrompere quel momento, fu Marisol che entrò a casa Speedle: la famiglia al completo doveva andare tutti allo Zoo di Miami e non avendo visto nessuno si era preoccupata, così preferì andare a controllare di persona se andava tutto bene.

«Ragazzi, tutto bene? Dovevamo vederci qui fuori dieci minuti fa, per andare allo Zoo, non è da voi essere in ritardo» chiese la cubana verso i tre che la guardarono sconvolta, sciogliendo l'abbraccio

«Speed tu te lo ricordavi?» chiese Abigail guardando il marito, ogni tanto utilizzava il nomignolo che quasi tutti usavano sul lavoro, forse più abitudine che per altro. Il marito sapeva, però, che lo utilizzava specialmente quando era sconvolta o molto confusa.

«Onestamente no, ero convinto fosse mercoledì prossimo ad essere sincero»

«Guardo un attimo sul cellulare, papà mi scrisse qualcosa tipo ieri, ma temo di non averci prestato attenzione stanco com'ero.» disse Kyle guardando i presenti per poi ammettere «Marisol ha ragione» mostrando un messaggio della sera prima del padre che gli ricordava dell'appuntamento nella giornata in cui si trovavano, prima ad Abigail e poi al cognato, notando le facce dei due ridacchiò «Siamo fregati, papà ci uccide dato che oggi aveva l'unico giorno più o meno libero dal lavoro»

«Papà, andiamo vero? Per favore?» chiese Lexie con rinnovato interesse e Kyle ridacchiò pensando al padre Horatio, a quell'età Clary l'avrebbe fatto e si immaginò Abigail farlo, ma quel pensiero avrebbe avuto conferme, dato che Horatio avrebbe fatto vedere in un futuro alla famiglia un filmino sull'infanzia di Abigal.

«Si, certo che andiamo, anche se il nonno ci sgriderà che siamo in ritardo. Vai in camera tua, adesso vengo ad aiutarti a scegliere i vestiti e non correre.» sorrise guardando Alexandra che con l'entusiasmo dei bambini, prese a correre verso in camera sua pensando che i genitori adottivi non se ne accorgessero.

«Devo scusarmi con papà, ultimamente non so dove ho la testa» disse Abigail con un sospiro a nessuno in particolare

«Ci penso io sorellina, intanto ne approfitto per chiedergli quella cosa dell'università. Non ti devi preoccupare, è normale, sei sempre super impegnata con il lavoro» disse Kyle ammiccando verso la sorella maggiore ed uscendo dalla porta di ingresso, dirigendosi verso la macchina di Horatio dove l'uomo gli sorrise incoraggiante.

«Posso magari aiutarvi con qualcosa? Magari la borsa con le cose per James?» chiese Marisol guardando i due

«Te ne sarei grata.» disse Abigail annuendo 

«Io vado da nostra figlia, torno subito. Per qualsiasi cosa chiamami, ma non penso ne avrai bisogno.» disse Speedle ammiccando in direzione della moglie e raggiungendo la bambina che intanto aveva aperto l'armadio, guardando tutto ciò che poteva indossare per la visita allo zoo e aveva indossato il suo capellino blu. 

Mentre Speed si occupava di Alexandra, Abigail guardò Marisol mentre prendevano tutto il necessario da portare via.

«Come vanno le cose con mio padre? Clary come sta?» chiese a Marisol con un sorriso mentre prendeva alcuni pannolini

«Per entrambe le domande, posso dirti che va tutto benone e vedrai la piccola tra poco, è un urgano, ti invidio James che sembra un po' più calmo di mia figlia. Tu non mi sembri molto in forma, invece, ti vedo un po' pallida.»

«Ti sorprenderebbe sapere che non è esattamente così, quando ci si mette mi chiedo se ha delle pile da togliere. Sono soltanto un po' stanca, ma sono abituata con questi ritmi mi stupirei se non mi sentissi a pezzi, credo di aver bisogno di un po' di ferie.» sorrise

«Quando hai bisogno di staccare chiamami, porto con me Clarissa così gioca un po' con James e ti tengo volentieri compagnia, di recente lavorate tutti tantissimo e un paio d'ore al mare vi farebbero solo bene. Tra l'altro mi fa un po' strano pensare al fatto che hanno quasi la stessa età e Clary è praticamente la zia di James» affermazione che fece ridere entrambe

«Non è affatto male come idea, almeno passiamo un po' di tempo insieme. Effettivamente è vero, la nostra famiglia è un casino, sembra una di quelle soap opera.. per fortuna qui manca la cattiva di turno e sono contenta così» rispose la bionda ridacchiando 

«Credimi anche io, ma hai ragione: per fortuna, siamo una famiglia meravigliosa.» ammiccò in risposta Marisol, poco prima che Tim e Alexandra tornassero a controllare a che punto erano i preparativi.

Preparata la borsa per il piccolo, caricato tutto nell'automobile, fatto sedere James nel seggiolino e Alexandra al suo fianco, nonostante la domanda di H «Abigail, tesoro, ma stai bene?» che sarebbe stata ripetuta un paio di volte durante la giornata, la visita allo zoo fu meravigliosa e per una volta si dimenticarono del lavoro, riuscendo a rilassarsi un po'.

 

 


	15. Capitolo 14

Dopo una settimana di inferno lavorativo che aveva anche influito sul rapporto tra i due Speedle facendoli litigare più spesso di quanto non facevano in realtà, era arrivata la visita ginecologica che stavano aspettando. 

Horatio vedendo la figlia pallida e stanca nell'ultimo periodo, senza dimenticare l'aria di tensione casalinga, decise di dare alla figlia e al genero una settimana di ferie: avevano bisogno di ricaricare le energie e di ritrovarsi, dato che stando ai test di gravidanza, i Caine-Speedle dovevano dare il benvenuto ad un altro bambino.

Quel mattino Tim si era alzato dal letto con la solita sveglia che usava per andare al lavoro, aveva deciso di alzarsi dal letto con largo anticipo per seguire Alexandra e James nella loro routine mattutina, lasciando Abigail a riposare. A tal proposito, infatti, Tim aveva posticipato la sveglia della moglie di un'ora, in quanto sapeva che la moglie quella notte non aveva dormito bene. Evitò di baciarla, con un sforzo inimmaginabile per lui, dato che temeva si svegliasse ed era già successo altre volte.

Preparata la colazione per sé e i due figli, Lexie prese l'autobus che l'avrebbe portata a scuola, ma prima diede un bacio sulla guancia al padre adottivo e un "bacio volante" alla mamma, dato che dormiva ancora quando prese l'autobus.

Lasciato James da solo nel suo box dove prese a giocare con un piccolo camion dei pompieri, Tim preparò un thermos di the caldo al limone (con al suo interno il succo di limone fresco e qualche cucchiaino di zucchero) per la moglie, qualche fetta di pane tostato senza nient'altro sopra. Era prontissimo a sentirla brontolare che non voleva niente di tutto quello e se lo sarebbe mangiato tranquillamente. Non aveva altre alternative dato che si ricordava del fatto che durante la prima gravidanza la moglie sembrava gradire solo poche cose e quelle che le aveva presentato erano le costanti per quei lunghi nove mesi, ma aveva fatto allenamento riguardante un piccolo dettaglio quando lei era incinta di James: mai contraddirla, o se è necessario farlo meglio farlo con  _estrema_  delicatezza.

Mise la colazione su un piccolo vassoio che a sua volta posò su un piccolo carrello portavivande, prese una rosa rossa dal mazzo che aveva comprato alla moglie il giorno precedente e si trovava sul tavolino in salotto. Mise anche quella sul vassoio e Tim si prese un istante a contemplare la sua piccola opera d'arte. Speedle sorrise pensando che quel portavivande comprato anni prima, finalmente si era dimostrato in qualche modo utile e si diresse in camera da letto.

Mentre la sveglia di Abigail prese a suonare, Speed entrò dalla porta della camera matrimoniale vide la moglie spegnerla con una smorfia di delusione dipinta sul volto.

Messo il piccolo carrello portavivande davanti alla sponda del letto della moglie, Tim la baciò fugacemente sulle labbra sedendosi vicino alla moglie.

«Buongiorno»

«Ehi. Ma che ora è?»

«Sappi soltanto che è tardi. Ti ho fatto dormire un po' di più, dato che oggi è la nostra giornata. Una settimana di ferie! Bisogna festeggiare e per questo motivo ti ho preparato la colazione.» sorrise

Si allungò verso il carrello portavivande, prese il vassoio e con attenzione lo sistemò sulle gambe della moglie che si era messa a sedere.

«Grazie.» disse Abigail con un sospiro, prendendo la tazza di the e ne bevve un lungo sorso.

«Buono?»

Al mugolio di assenso della moglie sorrise.

«Sono contento. Ci ho messo un po' di zucchero e il succo di un limone.»

«Quanto è buono. Ne hai ancora?» 

«Si, più o meno un termos. Ne farò di più, se vorrai.» rispose e si diede mentalmente una pacca sulla spalla da solo.

«Venduto. Mi devi dare la ricetta.» rispose Abigail e Tim la guardò negli occhi, gli stessi che a volte lo mettevano tremendamente a disagio. Bastava guardarla per capire cosa stesse pensando e a volte, riusciva a prevedere quando qualcosa non andava, dato che si "rannuvolavano" in un minuto e quel dettaglio a volte sembrava condividerlo con Kyle.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Abigail chiese «Hai per caso sentito mio fratello?»

«Quale?» chiese, non sapendo se intendesse Kyle - molto probabile - o Don, dato che accadeva molto spesso anche il riferimento a Don.

«Kyle»

«No, ha oggi quell'esame all'università?» 

«Si. Gli scrivo subito.. così sono sicura di non disturbarlo, mi passi il telefono amore? Per favore.»

«Certo» sorrise lui, alzandosi e prendendo il telefono sul comodino della moglie che era ancora sotto carica. Lo teneva sotto carica acceso costantemente perché non voleva perdersi telefonate o messaggi importanti dalla famiglia.

Abigail mandò un paio di sms incoraggianti al fratello minore, dato che Kyle aveva scelto di diventare un medico legale e di proseguire la carriera "di famiglia" ed era molto agitato, anche se si era molto impegnato. Abigail era felice per quella scelta e il legame tra i due fratelli si era stretto notevolmente, per la gioia di Horatio, che vedeva i due più uniti più di quanto non fossero davvero lui stesso e Raymond. Dal canto suo Kyle chiese alla sorella di fargli sapere qualcosa riguardo la gravidanza appena la sapeva.

Lasciato James alla babysitter dato che il piccolo non amava stare troppo fermo in un posto dove non c'era niente da fare - pena pianti disperati per tutto il tempo -, i due Speedle si diressero all'ambulatorio e si sedettero nella sala d'attesa parlottando. Quando toccò a loro, Abigail si sdraiò e fece una faccia leggermente schifata quando le venne messo sul ventre il gel freddo, possibile che non c'era un modo meno viscido di vedere l'utero?  _No, Abby. Non c'è ed è inutile che te lo chiedi ancora. A medicina cosa ti hanno insegnato?_ si rispose da sé la bionda con il tono critico, che aveva sempre quando si faceva una domanda a cui la risposta era pressoché ovvia. 

Alla fine l'ecografia confermò il risultato dei test: era incinta, ma al momento di dire se il figlio che aspettavano in realtà erano due gemelli, la dottoressa decise di proseguire con lo scherzo che lei ed Abigail, amiche di lunga data avevano pattuito quando la Speedle le aveva parlato al telefono quando prenotò l'appuntamento. Era solo una battuta innocente, in ogni caso sperava che Tim non svenisse nel frattempo.

«Sono evidentemente cinque gemelli, anzi sei.» disse la dottoressa e a Tim sbiancò, il volto era diventato bianco come un lenzuolo 

«Cosa? Non è possibile.. cin.. sei?» iniziò a dire quando le due donne iniziarono a ridere

«Ti stiamo prendendo in giro, Tim» disse la dottoressa e aggiunse «In ogni caso non sono sei, ma per tua fortuna solo due. Guardando, è possibile che siano o due maschi o due femmine perfettamente identici, ma per ora è ancora presto a dirsi» ammise

Nonostante lo scherzo fu rivolto a Tim era Abigail quella preoccupata, infatti si chiese se potesse essere una buona madre per tutti i suoi figli, insomma quattro era un bel numero! Voleva essere presente e riuscire a non appoggiarsi troppo a Tim, che nonostante facesse moltissimo (e più di quanto Abigail sperasse), voleva fare la maggior parte delle cose da sola.

Usciti dall'ambulatorio, Abigail strinse la mano del marito con un gesto istintivo e lo guardò.

«Ho tanta paura di non riuscire a farcela a badare anche a loro, come si deve.» ammise con tono incerto

«Lo so, è normale, ma per ogni cosa io sono qui con te. Affronteremo insieme ogni difficoltà e andrà tutto bene, come abbiamo sempre fatto. E se non ce la facciamo, mettiamo i gemelli in una cesta e li depositiamo davanti alla casa di tuo padre, poi suoniamo e fuggiamo.»

«E secondo te, mio padre non scoprirà in tre minuti di chi sono i bambini? Già vedendo due gemelli avrà un primo dubbio, più ha accesso al DNA di tutti i suoi dipendenti e ci metterà tre minuti per scoprire che sono figli nostri; poi glielo spieghi tu a papà perché gli abbiamo messo i nostri figli davanti a casa sua e spera per il meglio. Non vorrei che la tua virilità venga spazzata via in uno schiocco di dita. Senza contare che voglio fare dei miei figli una rappresentazione biblica moderna, insomma Mosè e il Nilo non verranno imitati!» disse lei con tono fintamente drammatico, sapendo che l'uomo stava scherzando, dandogli poi una spintarella sul braccio per poi aggiungere «Grazie, va meglio.»

«Prego. Ti va un gelato?» le rispose, prendendole la mano «E comunque, non c'è il Nilo. Potremmo valutare sempre le Everglades.»

«Non ci provare, che là ci sono i coccodrilli. Perché no? Che ne dici del solito posto in fondo all'isolato?» rispose Abigail con un sorriso

Nonostante i progetti di passare una mattinata insieme senza pensare al lavoro, qualcuno non aveva intenzione di far avere ai due Speedle un momento tutto per loro perché.. i loro telefoni cellulari squillarono in maniera eccessivamente sincronizzata ancora prima che si incamminassero nella loro destinazione.

Abigail guardò il suo schermo: chi la chiamava era suo padre e probabilmente era successo qualcosa. 

«Papà? Stai bene? Va tutto bene? è successo qualcosa?» chiese a raffica con tono sinceramente preoccupato, mentre Speed parlava con Eric

«Certo, sto bene, tranquilla. So che ho dato a te e a Tim alcuni giorni di ferie a partire proprio da questa stamattina, ma è sopraggiunta un'emergenza e ho bisogno di entrambi qui il prima possibile. Potresti venire? Tu piuttosto stai bene? Sembri preoccupata» disse Horatio con aria stranita dall'altra parte del telefono, cosa stava succedendo?

«D'accordo, arriviamo. Ti racconterò più tardi, ma va tutto bene. Necessiterò un abbraccio»

«Ci conto e ne avrai più d'uno. Ti voglio bene,  _stellina_ » disse H sapendo che nessuno lo stava ascoltando e Abigail arrossì. Quel nomignolo veniva utilizzato soltanto quando voleva scusarsi di qualcosa in quanto sinceramente dispiaciuto e preoccupato

«Ti voglio bene anche io,  _papa_. Tanto. A tra poco» disse Abigail un poco più rilassata e abbozzando un sorriso, utilizzando a quel punto lo spagnolo per papà come lo aveva chiamato per tutta l'infanzia.

«Vacanze saltate, io mi chiedo che ce le danno a fare, se ce le annullano così. Questa sarebbe l'unica volta dopo la nascita di Jamie che abbiamo quattro giorni nella stessa settimana per stare insieme» disse Tim con tono polemico.

«Tarderemo di un giorno le nostre ferie, ma non ci rovineremo i giorni di riposo. Spegneremo tutti i telefoni» sorrise lei facendo uno sguardo malizioso, per poi ridere

«Ti odio» le rispose Tim sarcastico

«No, non è vero» rispose Abigail con un sorriso

***

Nella sala riunioni della scientifica, Horatio tenne una piccola riunione dove aggiornò la squadra che era stata raggiunta dagli Speedle: c'erano stati tre morti, tutti adolescenti e un possibile serial killer. Il tenente chiese ad Abigail di non salire nei laboratori se non per qualche motivazione di assoluta importanza, perché aveva bisogno dei risultati nel minor tempo possibile. Quello che non le disse, era che la persona che stavano rintracciando a Miami e che dovevano interrogare era una persone che non voleva che incontrasse Abigail per trascorsi adolescenziali dolorosi che la bionda non aveva mai superato... Nonostante cercasse di convincere amici e famiglia del contrario. In realtà cercava di convincere anche se stessa. La persona in questione era il professore di ginnastica del liceo, il professor Swift.

Abigail fece le autopsie che le erano state richieste, al contrario di quello che le era stato chiesto, dovette per forza portare in laboratorio alcune prove a Tim, Natalia, Eric e Calleigh, dato che nessuno era ancora andato a ritirare le analisi; nonostante avesse avvisato già più volte i ragazzi, sembravano sordi alle sue telefonate. Dopo aver portato tutto ciò che avevano bisogno per proseguire l'indagine aveva lasciato volutamente per ultimo il marito che osservò dal vetro che lo separava dal corridoio; Speed aveva i piedi sulla scrivania dove teneva il computer. L'uomo sembrava decisamente annoiato e gli avrebbe chiesto se voleva un caffè, ovviamente preso tristemente alle macchinette. 

Fu con quei pensieri che entrò nell'ufficio del marito e Tim la osservò con aria stanca, rimettendosi a sedere composto.

«Ehi, che ci fai qui?» chiese lui non riuscendo del tutto a dissimulare un tono allarmato

«Dato che siete super impegnati e nessuno è venuto a prendere le analisi, sono venuta io. Non voglio che papà vi strigli, motivo per cui sono qui. Qualcosa non va?» chiese stranita porgendo il fascicolo al marito, che lo aprì, guardò un'analisi con attenzione e si accigliò, doveva vedere il corpo con i suoi occhi

«Dio, scusami. Tuo padre vuole le analisi il prima possibile e non so come fare a velocizzare quest'affare. Volevo già venire due telefonate fa, ma ho paura che se mi allontano questo mi dia qualche risultato eclatante» le rispose atono indicando per poi aggiungere «Non capisco questa ferita. Vengo con te in obitorio, devo vedere una ferita del cadavere del signor Winkler» disse Tim guardando la moglie, per poi prendere insieme il corridoio per prendere l'ascensore. Era parzialmente vero, in quanto non voleva lasciare da sola Abby nel caso incontrasse il professor Swift, ma Horatio si era altamente raccomandato con Speed in un secondo momento, che se Abigail fosse salita in laboratorio, di non lasciarla sola per nessun motivo. E doveva evitare in tutti i modi di mettere le mani addosso al sospettato, e ciò valeva anche per Eric, per evitare delle possibili ripercussioni legali al dipartimento.

Quasi per caso il professor Swift uscì dalla sala interrogatori e Abigail sentì il cuore martellare: che ci faceva a Miami? Dal canto suo, quando quella stessa persona la vide, camminò a passi lunghi, per raggiungerla e le strinse il polso prima che lei potesse rendersene conto, al che Abigail si irrigidì.

«Non pensavo di incontrare la donna che mi ha rovinato la vita quando non aveva nemmeno raggiunto la maggiore età. Come sta signorina Caine?» disse stringendo il polso, dato che Abigail iniziando a provare panico, cercò di divincolarsi dalla stretta, ma più ci provava, più l'uomo aumentava la sua stretta.

«Lasci andare il polso della dottoressa.  _Subito._ » disse Tim con tono deciso

«Se no che mi fa detective?» chiese l'altro con tono di sfida e Tim sentiva montare dentro di sé una rabbia che riuscì a trattenere a stento. Stava per tirargli un pugno dritto sul naso, al diavolo gli affari interni, quando una voce familiare, che riconobbe come quella di Horatio, lenì seppur parzialmente quel momento di rabbia.

«Sembra che per lei sia un'abitudine importunare la mia famiglia. Tolga le mani di dosso da mia figlia o le prometto che farò in modo di arrestarla nuovamente per molestie, così da rovinare del tutto la sua nuova vita a Miami»

Quando il signor Winkler lasciò la presa sul polso di Abigail, Horatio si mise tra i due Speedle e l'uomo. La donna rimase lì impietrita, cercando di non stringersi subito al marito, ma lasciò che fosse la sua presenza a darle quel senso di protezione di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

«Tenente, volevo semplicemente fare due chiacchiere con sua figlia, volevo scusarmi per quello che...» iniziò a dire l'ex professore di ginnastica, ma Horatio non lo lasciò finire, dandogli prima uno sguardo di ghiaccio.

«Se ne vada.» disse H, gelido. Avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno, gli prudevano le mani, ma ci sarebbe stata un'altra occasione: non gli avrebbe procurato la gioia di dare spettacolo, ma la sua vendetta sarebbe avvenuta in un modo o nell'altro. 

L'uomo stava per ribattere, quando Horatio ripeté «Ho detto, ed è meglio per lei che mi ascolti: se ne vada. Subito.»

Quando l'uomo se ne andò non prima di aver fissato con carico pieno di disprezzo Abigail, che ricambiò quello sguardo con la medesima intensità, Tim guardò la moglie con aria visibilmente preoccupata ma fu il padre a parlare «Stai bene? Che ci fai in laboratorio? Ti avevo chiesto di non venire.»

«Suppongo di si. Dato che non sono venuti quando li ho chiamati, ho pensato di aiutarli venendo io. Mi dispiace papà, ma non avevo idea che accadesse tutto questo» ammise con aria colpevole, al che Tim la abbracciò in un abbraccio stretto, che Abigail ricambiò, sospirando. Dopo essersi staccata dall'abbraccio, la donna chiese al genitore che era ancora lì a due passi da loro, nonostante avesse dato loro la privacy di cui avevano bisogno «Papà, cosa succederà adesso?»

«Va tutto bene, del resto non ti preoccupare, ci penso a tutto io. In ogni caso, non si avvicinerà più a te, è una promessa» disse con serietà e Abigail annuì guardando padre aggiungendo «Alla fine del turno dovrei parlarti, non ne abbiamo avuto occasione prima»

«Certo» disse guardandola abbozzando un sorriso

I tre vennero raggiunti dalla squadra e Abigail sorrise con aria imbarazzata.

«Era lui vero?» chiese Calleigh ad Abby e quest'ultima annuì gravemente

«Come faceva a sapere che era a Miami? Gli Stati Uniti sono un paese gigantesco e New York è dall'altra parte dello stato» chiese Eric diretto ad Horatio che rispose prontamente 

«Credo non lo sapesse. Non lo perderemo d'occhio, va bene?» chiese e i quattro - Calleigh, Eric, Tim e Abigail anche se lei non c'entrava davvero in quanto non faceva parte delle forze di polizia - annuirono.

«Ci siamo persi qualcosa, ci raccontate?» chiese Ryan con aria accigliata indicando lui, Natalia e il resto della squadra che li guardava con aria incuriosita

«Ryan, lasciala stare» disse Eric tagliando corto

«Ascoltami, è una lunga storia e deve essere lei a parlarne. Non so come potrebbe reagire adesso, lascia che si calmi e poi nel caso ti spiegherà lei.» aggiunse Calleigh prima che l'altro aggiungesse qualcosa. Calleigh gli aveva rivolto quella richiesta gentile, lasciando un Ryan amareggiato dato che era estremamente curioso di sapere un po' di più dei retroscena, decise di fare quanto gli era stato chiesto. Guardata Abigail per un istante in volto, il ragazzo dovette ammettere a sé stesso che non aveva una bella cera.

«Ehi, H, è un problema se la rubo alla medicina legale per un po'? Potremmo prenderci un attimo tutti e quattro una piccola pausa. È un caso duro, abbiamo bisogno di ricaricare le energie» chiese Tim con un mezzo sorriso, indicando sé stesso, sua moglie, Calleigh e Eric

«No, nessun problema.» rispose il tenente, decidendo di non sottolineare che il caso aveva la massima urgenza, non con sua figlia che era ancora scossa, stava per aggiungere altro ma il telefono cellulare prese a vibrargli nella tasca dei pantaloni.

Prese il cellulare con la mano destra e ne lesse il messaggio che gli era stato appena mandato da Tripp: c'era un'emergenza e doveva per forza andare. Sospirò, odiava andarsene via così, ma il lavoro chiamava e purtroppo sembrava una di quelle leggi di Murphy di cui parlava sempre Kyle "Se qualcosa può andar male, lo farà". 

Non gli aveva dato molto peso all'inizio, era una frase che ripeteva spesso, soprattutto da quando aveva iniziato l'università per diventare medico legale, ma a quanto pare, era una legge che aveva basi piuttosto universali.

«Ascoltami Abby, c'è un'emergenza, ma torno da te il prima possibile, per ogni cosa chiamami.»

«D'accordo. E papà, grazie.»

«Di cosa?» chiese con un sorriso mentre prendeva l'ascensore e ammiccò nella sua direzione, strappando un sorriso grato da parte della figlia

Eric e Calleigh guardarono Speed, che annuì. Nei minuti seguenti i due avevano fatto quello che si erano promessi anni prima: si strinsero come potevano ad Abigail, comprando tutto il possibile dalle macchinette. The, caffè, cioccolata, qualche cracker e delle merendine di vario genere, ma un paio erano al sapore di cioccolata.

«Serviti pure, prendi tutto quello che vuoi» disse Eric mettendo tutto davanti ad Abigail, cosicché lei scegliesse qualsiasi cosa liberamente.

Fortunatamente le nausee non le stavano ancora dando problemi, in alcuni momenti sentiva amplificato tutto in maniera eccessiva, ma fortunatamente non sentiva ancora la necessità di dover rimettere appena sentiva l'odore del caffè.

«Ragazzi, io e Tim abbiamo una notizia da darvi» disse prendendo l'ecografia da una tasca e mostrandola ai due, indicando loro i due puntini 

«Oddio! Congratulazioni!» trillò Calleigh 

«Due? Complimenti al papà, che dovrà sgobbare il doppio, anzi il quadruplo contando i due ragazzi che avete a casa» disse Eric guardando Speedle che gli rispose con una smorfia 

«E anche gli zii in realtà dovranno darci una mano. Verranno concessi più vizi» disse Abigail diretta verso a Calleigh che ridacchiò.

«Per viziarli non c'è problema, ho già qualche idea» aggiunse Calleigh pensando a tutta una gamma di vestitini e giochini che poteva comprare ai gemelli.

***

Alla fine di un turno sfiancante, in cui erano riusciti ad arrestare il colpevole e il suo complice, ovvero l'ex insegnante di Abigail che non aveva mai perso il vizio di allungare le mani sulle ragazzine, Horatio vide la figlia salire le scale per raggiungere le scale per arrivare al suo ufficio.

Era stata una lunga giornata per tutti e aveva avuto lei stessa un bel carico emotivo da affrontare, passare un po' di tempo con il padre non sarebbe stato affatto male. Tim si era diretto a casa, Abigail voleva ancora finire di compilare alcuni fogli riguardanti l'ultima autopsia e non sapeva quanto ci avrebbe messo, ma almeno uno dei due sarebbe tornato a casa per stare con i bambini. 

Abigail era salita nell'ufficio del padre e il tenente guardò la figlia che aveva l'aria stanca.

«Ehi, tesoro» disse guardandola, sedendosi sul bordo della scrivania

«Ti disturbo?»

«Assolutamente no, ti stavo aspettando.» disse con un sorriso l'uomo

«Credo che dovrai accompagnarmi a casa, Tim mi ha lasciato qui. Temo si sia dimenticato di me» disse, sebbene era una cosa non esattamente veritiera. Speed volendo lasciare lo spazio necessario ai due Caine, decise di tornare a casa direttamente e lasciarli discutere, sapendo che Horatio non l'avrebbe lasciata tornare a casa da sola.

«Cosa ha fatto Speed stavolta?» chiese con un sorriso

«Niente di grave.» disse con un sorriso evitando volutamente lo sguardo paterno, rimanendo in piedi davanti alla scrivania paterna

« _Abigail Grace Caine_.» disse con il solito tono che usava come ammonimento e il fatto che aveva usato il nome completo, come sempre le metteva i brividi.

La donna prima gli spiegò cosa la turbava, per poi dirgli dei gemelli, con un sorriso amaro. L'uomo la strinse in un abbraccio dandole un bacio dolce sulla tempia.

Al suo abbraccio, Abigail pianse sulla spalla, scaricando tutte le frustrazioni della giornata in formato lacrime sulla giacca paterna, lasciando andare la paura di quella doppia gravidanza alla rabbia di aver visto il professore e una gamma di sensazioni che erano sicuramente dovute dalla gravidanza in corso.

«Non posso.. piangere.. ogni volta che mi abbracci. Non va bene.» disse piano tra le lacrime

«Chi lo ha detto?» chiese l'uomo rendendosi conto che non stava passando molto tempo con la figlia maggiore, con Clary che non era stata bene e Kyle alle prese con l'università non aveva passato tempo con la figlia fuori dal lavoro. Avrebbe avuto ragione di sentirsi trascurata e di alzare la voce per farglielo sapere, ne aveva tutte le ragioni, ma non lo stava facendo. Tenne la mano dietro alla sua testa e lasciò che la figlia si sfogasse. Quando finì di piangere, le disse piano«Cosa fate tu e Speed domani sera?»

«Niente di particolare, penso ce ne staremo tranquilli a casa. Ah, non c'entra niente, ma il saggio di danza di Lexie è settimana prossima, me lo avevi chiesto ieri» disse piano 

«Ci sarò, ovviamente. Venite a cena da noi? E non pensare nemmeno di discutere, voglio passare tempo con te, con tutti voi. Ah prossima settimana andiamo al cinema, soli io e te, come sempre scegli tu il film che vuoi, ma già immagino cosa ti può piacere»

«D'accordo. Prepara il portafoglio, voglio anche una Cola e i Popcorn stavolta, sono abbastanza grande e mi devo nutrire per tre.» 

«Andata. Ora però, ti porto a casa, credo che tu abbia seriamente bisogno di riposare. Andiamo.»

«No, non è vero. Tu piuttosto hai bisogno di riposare» disse cercando di controbattere e H la guardò divertito. 

 

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Prendo un momento per fare la mia "Walk Of Atonement" (o per dirla in italiano "Camminata della Vergogna/Penitenza", come dir si voglia), stile Trono di Spade. Tra l'altro l'attrice di Cersei, Lena Headey è molto più bella della sottoscritta e l'adoro, ma andiamo avanti.

Anticipo che gli ultimi avvenimenti sono stati riassunti un po' e riadattati perché erano tanti e corti, per ora non è previsto un epilogo, ma potrò sempre di cambiare idea :D 


	16. Capitolo 15

_Quando i miei pensieri sono ansiosi, inquieti e cattivi,_

_vado in riva al mare, e il mare li annega e li manda via_

_con i suoi grandi suoni larghi, li purifica con il suo rumore,_

_e impone un ritmo su tutto ciò che in me è disorientato e confuso._

_(Rainer Maria Rilke)_

 

Giugno 2010

Quell'anno era stato decisamente impegnativo sotto molti punti di vista: Abigail partorì come previsto i due gemelli con due settimane di anticipo, due maschi vennero imposti i nomi di battesimo tre giorni dopo la nascita dato che i due coniugi proprio non si decidevano. I nomi scelti erano Donald e Chandler, decisero di glissare sul secondo nome così da non tardare altri giorni. 

I due gemelli, a differenza del fratello maggiore che aveva gli occhi castani, avevano due grandi occhi azzurri; mentre come il fratello maggiore avevano i capelli scuri, un ottimo mix tra i due genitori. Di tanto in tanto Eric scherzava dicendo che gli ultimi nati a casa Speedle sembravano essere fatti con lo stampino tanto che non riusciva a distinguerli... al che Abby rispondeva divertita «Hai ragione, ma sai com'è sono gemelli!»

Com'era ovvio primi mesi erano stati difficili dato che c'era bisogno di conciliare le esigenze dei quattro figli e i due Speedle avevano fatto squadra; senza dimenticarsi del fatto che la famiglia era unita e spesso venivano gli zii o i nonni a prenderli per qualche ora e lasciare Abigail riposare un po'. 

Eric e Calleigh si erano sposati e durante un caso che si era dimostrato complicato, i due Delko adottarono a loro volta due bambini che si erano trovati di fatto orfani, dato che l'unico genitore che avevano era in prigione.

L'uomo aveva fatto di tutto per fare in modo che i bambini rimanessero con lui, solo che aveva fatto un grosso pasticcio rapendo Natalia dopo che la donna aveva tenuto una conferenza in un'università. Solo che era passato rapidamente da un rapimento a tentato omicidio in quanto Natalia venne rinchiusa nel bagagliaio di un'automobile. Horatio prese dall'uomo una pallottola in pieno petto e ebbe dei problemi ai polmoni dato che cercò di salvare Natalia: l'accusato - e padre di quei due bambini - fece poca strada, infatti venne arrestato e la sentenza fu pesante.

La situazione fece litigare furiosamente Horatio con la primogenita: Abigail capiva perché lo aveva fatto ma odiava il fatto che il genitore non ebbe l'intenzione di farsi curare in ospedale fino a che non avesse risolto il caso, cosa che fece quella sera stessa poco prima di cena. Horatio capiva lo stato d'animo della figlia, sapeva che era preoccupata a morte e alla fine era il suo unico genitore e anche se aveva fatto la cosa più giusta da fare, avrebbe potuto morire. 

Per festeggiare le sue dimissioni dall'ospedale avvenuta la settimana successiva e per festeggiare la nascita dei gemelli, Horatio decise di fare una grigliata a casa sua, ma era a tutti gli effetti una riunione di famiglia: oltre ai padroni di casa, erano stati invitati Abigail e Tim con tutti e quattro i bambini, Ray e Yelina con Ray Jr., Eric e Calleigh. Sarebbe arrivato quella mattina Don da New York, a cui il giorno dopo sarebbe stato raggiunto da Samantha e da Jamie Lovato, la sua nuova fidanzata che Abigail conobbe via Skype e a detta di Don sembravano andare fin troppo d'accordo.

In realtà c'era una novità aggiuntiva: Don, Samantha e Jamie - la fidanzata del primo - si stavano trasferendo a Miami, con Abby che in un primo momento non fu contenta di quella notizia, dato che era stata messa al corrente della cosa quando ormai era già stata fatta e le sembrava che Don l'avesse voluta mettere da parte, ma non era affatto così: in realtà era successo tutto tremendamente in fretta e nemmeno Don sapeva se avessero accolto la sua richiesta fino a qualche ora prima che parlasse con l'amica. Jamie lavorava sotto copertura da tre anni, infiltrata in una banda di spacciatori enorme, erano tremendamente vicini a conoscere i nomi dei capi, quando qualcuno fece la spia facendo saltare la sua copertura e venne trasferita alla omicidi, dove prese a lavorare fianco a fianco con Don. 

L'uomo da quando era morta Jessica tre anni prima, Don non ebbe relazioni non riuscendo a dimenticarla, ma da quando conobbe Jamie era tornato in qualche modo sereno e da sei mesi si frequentavano seriamente. Era stata dura per Abigail capire se i due facevano sul serio, ma quando seppe che Don chiese di seguirla dall'altra parte del paese la bionda capì quanto valeva per lui tutta quella situazione e non vedeva l'ora di conoscerla di persona. Ovviamente Horatio e Frank avevano richiesto in maniera informale con una persona che conoscevano, che i due lavorassero a stretto contatto con la scientifica nel momento del bisogno e Frank era stato ben felice di avere due membri validi nella sua squadra, che era stata colpita da pensionamenti recenti. Quanto a Samantha invece, era faceva parte delle pubbliche relazioni della polizia di Miami

Erano arrivati tutti a casa Caine, Don era stato portato da Kyle a casa del padre per fare una sorpresa alla sorella maggiore che aspettava una sua telefonata, mentre Samantha e Jamie sarebbero arrivate il giorno successivo, ma avrebbero fatto in modo di recuperare il tempo perso. 

Scesi dalla macchina, Tim aveva preso il doppio passeggino con i gemelli, Lexie camminava al fianco alla madre adottiva e Abigail teneva in braccio James.

«Il mio incubo peggiore: i Caine tutti insieme. Non mi ci abituerò mai» esordì Tim con tono sarcastico guardando la moglie che gli diede una spintarella. 

«Te l'ho mai detto quanto sei insopportabile?»

«Certo e me ne vanto.» disse lui ammiccando, per poi sporgersi per baciarla

«Ti odio» disse con un sorriso Abby che lo baciò

«No, non è vero» sorrise spingendo il passeggino, imitando una cosa che si erano detti quasi un anno prima

Suonarono al campanello e Marisol comparì dalla porta con un gran sorriso.

«Eccoli qui, aspettavamo solo voi! Aspettate vi do una mano con il passeggino e tu vai a salutare tuo nonno che non vede l'ora di salutarti» disse la donna prima a Tim e poi a Lexie, che dopo averla salutata, si mise a cercare il nonno, trovandolo alle prese con la griglia e degli hamburger.

«Ciao Alexandra» disse lui, con un sorriso abbracciandola piano per non sporcarla

«Ciao nonno! Come stai? Io e i miei genitori, specialmente mamma, siamo preoccupate per te.» ammise con un sorriso che il rosso ricambiò

«Sto bene, grazie. Non dovete preoccuparvi per me, io devo preoccuparmi per voi.» disse con un sorriso, indicando la tavolata, aveva cotto abbastanza per un esercito ma conoscendo gli invitati - in particolare Speedle e Donald - probabilmente sarebbe bastata a stento «Pensi che basterà?»

«No, per papà forse il doppio.»

«Ciao nonno! Ciao Mary! Ciao Clary!» disse Lexie correndo verso Horatio che la strinse dolcemente, stretta che ripetè anche a Marisol con un sorriso e diede un bacio alla piccola di casa. Marisol aveva chiesto di non essere chiamata nonna, ma per nome se ad Alexandra stava bene dato che aveva la stessa età di sua madre, e la bambina aveva accettato di buon grado.

Si erano tutti sistemati, quando una voce chiese «È qui la festa?» 

«Don avanti, non è proprio una festa.. Diciamo che è praticamente la stessa concezione in grande di tuo padre di passare un po' di tempo in famiglia» disse Abigail con un sorriso, abbracciandolo 

«Dio, passare un po' di tempo in famiglia, me ne ero quasi dimenticato. Ricordi quando lo facevamo da bambini? Prendeva noi due e Samantha, girando un'ora in macchina a raccontarci le ultime novità»

«E lo costringevamo una volta su tre a portarci al fastfood, con lui che odiava quelle porcherie ma facendo fronte comune era costretto in ogni caso» disse lui e i due risero

«Ti ricordi? "Come fate a mangiare queste porcherie?"»

«Quando ero giovane io non c'era questa roba, mangiavamo..»

«...solo cose sane che ci preparavano le nostre mamme e nonne con le loro mani!» dissero con finto tono burbero all'unisono ridendo, abbracciandosi 

«Sei invecchiata, Caine»

«Ma sarai invecchiato tu!» disse con finto tono offeso stringendolo in un abbraccio

«Ho un capello bianco in effetti, tu ne hai?»

«Io darei un'occhiata, ne ha più di uno, ma è bionda e non si vede» disse Tim rivolto a Don con tono divertito, andando a salutarlo

«Ehi, voi due che cos'è questa coalizione? Potete sposarvi voi, eh» disse Abby con un sorriso grato

«Cosa stai insinuando?»

«Che sareste una bella coppia» disse Abigail, che fece ridere i due uomini.

«Mi dispiace, ma c'è già la prelazione su Tim, se deve sposarsi con un uomo quello sarei io. Mettiti in fila» disse Eric ridendo, facendo ridere tutti più forte

«Abigail lascia in pace Don che ha fatto un volo di cinque ore per venire qui.» disse Horatio con tono di finto rimprovero

«Ha iniziato lui!» disse rimbrottando e Horatio roteò gli occhi in un cenno di impazienza che faceva quando lei era piccola

«Don a proposito, hai fatto buon viaggio? Hai mangiato? Poi devi presentarmi degnamente Jamie, mi raccomando.» chiese il rosso, abbracciandolo, alla fine Don - come Samantha - era alla stregua un figlio aggiuntivo, come fu Abigail per i Flack.

«Fatto un buon viaggio, si. Una turbolenza mi ha dato noia e di fame ne ho sempre. Per Jamie è ovvio, H e l'altra mia sorella non vede l'ora di ringraziarti di persona.»

Abigail adorava i barbecue, quando era bambina non ne aveva mai fatti, solo qualcuno a casa dei Flack ed erano sempre stati gentili ad invitare padre e figlia negli anni, ma non aveva mai recriminato il fatto che da piccola non possedeva molte cose. La cosa più importante per Abigail era quella di essere amata e quell'amore non le era mai venuto a mancare dalla persona che era la più importante per lei: suo padre.

****

Se c'era una cosa che i Caine si aspettavano era che Kyle, dato che stava studiando con profitto all'università, chiedesse di andare in un concerto dei 30 Second To Mars, a dicembre di quell'anno a New York. Abigail aveva già capito i gusti del fratello minore e del cugino Ray Junior, aveva carpito da un discorso che aveva beatamente origliato, che avevano intenzione di andarci ma volevano che fosse una cosa di famiglia. La donna, così, aveva già avvertito tutti e si erano accordarti, ovviamente Don era stato in parte l'artefice nel creare un weekend insieme pre e post concerto.

«Papà, non è che ci accompagneresti? È a dicembre» chiese Kyle raggiungendo il padre e gli allungò un foglio con le date dei concerto, indicando la data che era a loro più congegnale

«Non sono certo di potercela fare ragazzi. Dicembre è un disastro e credo che non sia il gruppo preferito di Marisol.» disse con aria dispiaciuta. Effettivamente Marisol amava il rock, ascoltava un po' di tutto a dire la verità, ma non amava il gruppo e a dire il vero adorava Jared Leto più come attore che come cantante.

«E lo stesso vale per noi, tra l'altro di recente siamo super impegnati con il lavoro ed è imprevedibile dire cosa faremo a dicembre» disse Ray indicando sé stesso e Yelina

Abigail sapeva che né Kyle né Ray avrebbero chiesto a lei o a Speed di andare al concerto, con la scusa dei gemelli non uscivano quasi mai, ma in realtà una serata libera dopo tanto tempo sembrava un sogno. I bambini sarebbero rimasti con gli zii e con i nonni, avrebbero passato una bella serata e i due Speedle avrebbero potuto ricaricare un po' le batterie. Con gesto del tutto naturale Abigail si sporse verso il fratello minore «Kyle, porta qui il foglio e fammi vedere di cosa stiamo parlando.» 

«Va bene, arrivo» disse con aria delusa il ragazzo, espressione che era presente anche sul volto di Ray Junior e si diressero verso di lei. Abby si sporse verso il marito che prese il foglio con le date, guardandolo con aria di indecisione, per poi allungarsi verso di lui. 

Parlottarono un po' a bassa voce, per poi aggiungere a voce più alta «Che dici amore?» chiese Abigail al marito

«Non lo so..»

«Dai, io ci andrei. Vieni con noi? Magari ti diverti anche tu» chiese sbattendo gli occhioni, stuzzicando volutamente il marito e sorrise

«Non lo so, sai che la mia musica preferita è tutt'altro genere.»

«Non vorrai lasciarmi da sola con loro, potrei sentirmi un po' troppo vecchia»

«D'accordo. In ogni caso stasera me la paghi»

«Già messo in conto.» disse Abigail con aria divertita la bionda per poi guardare Eric e Calleigh «Ragazzi, a dicembre ci sono 30 second to Mars, a New York che ne dite? Non è una vera luna di miele ma almeno potete staccare la spina e vi posso mostrarvi la città, una bella fuga da Miami» 

Effettivamente i due si erano sposati, cerimonia in grande stile, in una chiesta cristiana di Miami, ma non erano riusciti a fare una luna di miele, che speravano di riuscire a fare l'anno successivo.

«Direi: compra i biglietti per tutti.» rispose Calleigh con un sorriso

«Quindi..?» chiese Ray Junior incerto

«Dovevate subito chiedere alla Caine giusta, ragazzi. Veniamo tutti e quattro noi, senza dimenticarci di Don e Jamie, che sono parte della famiglia. I vecchi non capiscono, ma la vostra Abigail capisce tutto» 

«Grazie mille, sorellina! Grazie, grazie cugina!» dissero Kyle e Ray, che facendo alzare Abigail la strinsero e le diedero dei baci sulle guance, cosa che la fecero arrossire violentemente in viso. Non era abituata alle loro manifestazioni di affetto e ne era felice, rise stringendoli.

«Vi voglio bene ragazzini e lo sapete»

«Anche noi, anche noi!» trillarono con allegria

A fine serata tutti erano andati tutti al mare, ma avevano lasciato spazio ad Abigail e Speed per parlare, mentre i bambini erano rimasti con Horatio e Marisol che controllavano sia Clary che i quattro Speedle. 

«A cosa pensi?» chiese Speed guardando la moglie

«Sono cambiate tante cose negli ultimi sei anni e onestamente non ci avrei mai creduto se me lo avessero detto» ammise con un mezzo sorriso 

«Nemmeno io e sono felice di essere qui con te.» disse piano, baciandola

 

 _FINE_.


End file.
